ANGEL'S REMAKE CHANBAEK VERSION
by Byunnerate
Summary: Chanyeol adalah salah satu wujud pemberontakan terhadap Raja Kris. Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun yang dia kira adalah Putri Yoona yang akan naik tahta jika Raja Kris mati. Lalu ketika tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak dari Raja Kris, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Remake novel Sherls Astrella ChanBaek version. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/GS.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terik. Sinarnya yang angkuh membuat udara sekitar menjadi panas tak tertahankan.

Baekhyun telah terlindung dari panas yang menyengat itu, tapi sekujur tubuhnya tetap basah dan lengket oleh keringat.

Dari jendela kereta, ia dapat melihat prajurit-prajurit yang mengawalnya. Baekhyun heran. Dengan baju besi yang tebal, mereka sama sekali tidak kepanasan. Di dalam ia merasa seperti berada di tungku pemanas apalagi di luar.

Udara panas membuatnya jengkel. Semua orang di sekitarnya pasti mau mengipasi dirinya agar ia merasa sejuk, tapi tetap saja percuma. Ia telah mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bulunya, tapi yang terkipas adalah udara panas.

Belum lagi bajunya yang tebal. Baju seindah ini selalu diimpikannya tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun bersumpah bila ada yang memaksanya mengenakan baju bangsawan yang tebal di musim panas, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Ia merasa heran mengapa gadis-gadis bangsawan mampu mengenakan baju setebal ini di hari yang panas.

Beginilah kalau gadis miskin tiba-tiba mengenakan gaun indah yang berlapis-lapis. Ia terbiasa mengenakan selapis gaun katun yang kasar. Di udara sepanas apa pun, ia merasa nyaman dengan gaunnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Kalau saat ini ia melihat danau atau sungai, ia pasti akan meloncat masuk tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia benar-benar tersiksa dengan panas yang menyengat ini.

Baekhyun merasa tertipu. Mereka berhasil membujuknya dan kini ia menderita karenanya.

Pinta mereka, "Kami mohon demi menyelamatkan…"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal teringat kata 'menyelamatkan' itu. Siapa pun yang akan diselamatkannya, ia tidak peduli lagi. Saat ini untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari panas saja, ia tak mampu. Apalagi yang lain!?

Demi kata itu pula ia rela meninggalkan tempatnya yang hijau permai dan subur ke daerah yang panas seperti padang pasir ini. Di tempatnya, angin meniupkan daun-daun tetapi di sini debu saja yang terlihat.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit beruntung mereka menggelung rambut pirangnya tinggi-tinggi. Kalau tidak, ia yakin sekarang ia sudah menjadi manusia setengah matang di tungku matahari ini.

Kereta tiba-tiba berhenti.

Baekhyun baru saja menduga para prajurit menemukan tempat yang sejuk untuk berteduh, ketika suara gaduh itu terdengar di luar.

Suara pedang yang beradu itu membuat Baekhyun cemas. Ia ingin meninggalkan kereta tapi pelayan di sampingnya mencegah.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Di luar terlalu bahaya."

Melalui jendela pintu kereta, Baekhyun melihat pengawal-pengawalnya jatuh satu per satu. Mereka semua bersimbah darah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di jendela dan mengejutkan mereka. Mulut orang itu berdarah dan ia membelalak pada mereka. Perlahan-lahan orang itu jatuh ke bawah.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan larangan, ia membuka pintu kereta lebar-lebar dan melompat keluar.

Apa yang dilihatnya ternyata lebih mengerikan dari perkiraannya. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Darah merah yang segar membanjiri tanah.

"Masuklah kembali," pelayan itu menariknya, "Di sini terlalu bahaya untuk…"

Mereka dikejutkan seseorang yang rubuh di dekat mereka.

Prajurit itu menarik ujung gaun Baekhyun dan seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Belum sempat ia mengatakannya, sebuah pedang telah menancap di punggungnya.

Ditatapnya dengan marah orang itu. "Beraninya engkau melakukan itu," geram Baekhyun, "Dasar tidak punya belas kasihan!"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak. "Apakah menurutmu nyawa manusia itu sedemikian murahnya!? Apakah bagimu nyawa itu tidak ada harganya!? Bagaimana dengan keluarga yang ditinggalkannya!?"

Pria itu terkejut melihat air mata gadis itu.

"Apakah engkau tidak dapat berpikir!? Bagaimana nasib keluarga yang ditinggalkannya? Apakah kau tidak dapat berpikir betapa sedihnya mereka kalau ia pulang hanya nama!?"

Dari atas kudanya, pria itu membungkuk. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Baekhyun tapi ia menepisnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Pria itu tertawa sinis.

Sang pelayan memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan ketakutan. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membuatnya marah," bisiknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak punya belas kasihan?" pria itu berkata tajam, "Kalian beruntung, aku tidak pernah membunuh anak-anak dan wanita."

"Bagus kalau engkau menyadarinya!" balas Baekhyun sinis.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

Baekhyun terkejut tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat.

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya marah, "Aku tidak sudi kausentuh!"

Ia hanya tersenyum sinis menghadapi rontaan Baekhyun. "Sekarang engkau tawananku."

"Aku tak sudi menjadi tawanan pembunuh sepertimu!"

"Kembalilah pada keluarga majikanmu dan katakan putri mereka kini menjadi tawananku," kata pria itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Mundur!" perintah pria itu lalu ia membawa kudanya berlari ke dalam hutan.

Pelayan itu terpaku di tempatnya. Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Ia masih sukar mempercayai apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba diangkat ke kuda pria itu dan dibawa pergi sebagai tahanan. Dari kejauhan terlihat ia terus meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya.

Pria itu tak bergeming. Ia terus memacu kudanya secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat perkelahian tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebaiknya engkau diam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Baekhyun tidak takut pada ancaman itu. Dengan lantang ia berkata, "Lebih baik ditinggal di sini daripada duduk di dekat pembunuh sepertimu!"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Baekhyun marah besar. Ia membenci tubuhnya yang kurus kecil. Kalau ia gemuk, pria itu takkan dengan mudah mengangkatnya ke kudanya. Kuda itu juga pasti kelelahan berlari sambil membawanya.

"Dasar pengecut!" gerutunya, "Beraninya hanya bersikap kasar pada wanita! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Melihat pria itu diam saja, ia semakin gencar melontarkan kejengkelannya. "Pembunuh! Sadis! Tidak tahu aturan! Kasar! Pengecut! Tidak punya hati! Penakut! Licik! Kejam!"

Kediaman pria itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bersuka ria dengan kejengkelannya. Ia semakin lantang menyemburkan ejekan-ejekannya.

"Manusia berdarah dingin, amoral, asusila, penipu, penakut, lemah, lamban."

Orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka terheran-heran mendengar serentetan kata yang terus meluncur dari mulut mungil itu.

Perhatian mereka membuat Baekhyun semakin senang dan bersemangat untuk meneruskan.

Segala macam kata yang terlintas di benaknya, disebutkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli apakah ia sudah mengatakannya. Ia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang semakin tertarik mendengarnya. Bahkan, ia tidak lagi mempedulikan pria di dekatnya yang diejeknya tanpa henti.

"Cukup!" akhirnya kesabaran pria itu habis.

Kata-kata yang penuh kemarahan itu tidak membuat si gadis diam. Ia terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Apakah ejekan-ejekanmu itu belum cukup?"

"Belum!" sahutnya lantang. "Engkau memang manusia kejam yang berdarah dingin dan pengecut! Engkau pembunuh paling kejam dari yang terkejam! Engkau lebih kejam daripada si serigala itu!"

"Cukup!" bentaknya tak mau kalah. "Kalau engkau tidak mau diam, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana kejamnya aku."

"Lakukan saja dan aku akan menganggap engkau tidak pantas menjadi pahlawan rakyat!" tantang Baekhyun.

"Bungkam saja dia, Chanyeol."

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun, aku bisa menanganinya."

"Lakukan kalau engkau bisa! Engkau takkan bisa membungkamku."

"Engkau menantangku?"

Mata biru Baekhyun bersirat tajam. Sinar matanya menampakkan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap. Wajah cantiknya menantang penuh keberanian.

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam. Matanya seperti menyimpan rahasia yang sangat kejam.

"Kaupikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu?" ejek Baekhyun, "Tatapan milik pengecut sepertimu tidak patut ditakuti! Engkau hanya berani menculik wanita lemah dan membunuh orang yang tak berdaya! Engkau tidak pantas menjadi pejuang rakyat!"

"Engkau yang membuatku melakukannya, jangan salahkan aku," desis Chanyeol kejam.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga pria itu berani meninju perutnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kemarahan dan mendesiskan kata "Pengecut!" dengan geram sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Akhirnya dia diam juga," kata Sehun, "Kukira aku harus mendengar ocehannya sepanjang jalan. Tak kukira ada yang lebih cerewet dari Krystal. Tapi aku lebih tak menduga engkau akan membungkamnya dengan cara itu."

"Gadis seperti dia sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak angkuh seperti itu."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang kini tergolek lemas di pelukan Chanyeol. "Kalau ia diam seperti ini, ia kelihatan manis," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Mulutnya lebih tajam dari pisau manapun," bantah Chanyeol.

"Kalau orang melihatnya saat ia seperti ini, ia takkan menduga kalau gadis ini punya ratusan, ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan kata yang lebih tajam dari pisau."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa. "Ia setan cilik," katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Samar-samar ia ingat seorang pria bertubuh besar memeluknya. Pria itu pula yang menawannya dan meninjunya.

Kemarahannya bangkit lagi ketika teringat kekasaran dan kekejaman pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Sekarang tidak hanya perutnya yang sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini, Baekhyun sulit mengenali posisinya. Tetapi, Baekhyun dapat merasakan dinding dan lantai batu yang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasakan perih di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, Baekhyun yakin ia diikat kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Rupanya ia takut aku kabur," katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kepuasan.

Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kuat-kuat, Baekhyun mencoba duduk. Walau tangannya terasa perih setiap ia menggerakkannya, Baekhyun tak mau menyerah.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Baekhyun menempelkan telinga di dinding dan mencoba mengenali suasana di luar.

Baekhyun jengkel. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Rupanya dinding batu itu sangat tebal.

Baekhyun menarik kedua kakinya merapat ke badannya dan mendesah panjang.

Entah mengapa ia mau melakukan semua ini. Sekarang ia sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya. Walaupun ini untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, ia takkan mendapat hadiah atas pengorbanannya ini.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun silau melihat cahaya obor di pintu itu. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Engkau sudah sadar rupanya," pria itu mendekatinya, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ikut aku, Pangeran ingin berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun menepis dengan kasar tangan pria itu. "Katakan padanya aku tidak sudi menemuinya."

"Engkau memang sekasar yang mereka katakan," gerutu pria itu, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana engkau menghadapi kemarahanku."

"Silakan," kata Baekhyun sinis, "Aku juga ingin tahu pria selemah engkau bisa marah seperti apa."

Hinaan Baekhyun tepat mengenai sasaran. Pria itu naik pitam dan berkata lantang, "Aku ingin tahu apakah engkau masih keras kepala kalau aku tidak memberimu makan malam."

"Silakan," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, "Seminggu tidak makan pun tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku semakin senang karena ajal makin cepat mendatangiku. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di dekat orang-orang pengecut seperti kalian."

Baekhyun mendengar geraman pria itu sebelum ia membanting pintu keras-keras.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas akan hasil tindakannya. Di saat ia marah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuatnya gentar.

Pria itu salah kalau menduga ia akan memohon-mohon bila tidak diberi makan. Mereka semua salah kalau menduga ia akan menderita karena lapar.

Ia bukan orang kaya yang selalu makan kenyang tiga kali sehari. Setiap hari dalam kehidupannya, ia tidak pernah makan kenyang. Bahkan, tidak jarang ia tidak makan selama berhari-hari.

Makanan termurah pun bagi keluarganya adalah sangat mahal. Untuk dapat memperoleh semangkuk makanan, mereka harus berusaha mati-matian. Bahkan, sering mereka terpaksa meminjam uang pada tetangga.

Mereka salah kalau mengira ia tidak tahan dengan siksaan seperti ini. Baginya siksaan seperti ini tidak ada sepersepuluh penderitaan yang telah dialaminya.

Kehidupannya jauh lebih menderita daripada duduk terikat seperti ini. Satu hari baginya bisa terasa seperti satu musim kemarau panjang.

Walau ia tidak bebas setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan atap rumah yang seperti akan terbang bila tertiup angin, dinding kayu yang siap roboh sewaktu-waktu, ataupun atap rumah yang selalu bocor dalam hujan deras.

Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Dulu ia tidak punya bantal yang empuk untuk tidur mau pun kasur yang nyaman. Kini pun ia tidak punya tetapi baju tebalnya masih dapat digunakannya sebagai alas tidur sekaligus bantal.

Duduk di atas lantai batu dengan gaun tebal ini, Baekhyun merasa seperti duduk di kursi yang agak empuk.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum puas. Ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana mereka menelantarkannya.

Mereka tahu perannya sangat penting untuk menekan kekuasaan Raja Kris yang kejam. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu ia bukan sang putri bangsawan yang mereka incar itu. Ia hanya berperan sebagai dia.

Saat ini sang putri sedang bersenang-senang di pelukan keluarganya. Putri yang dikabarkan menjadi pengganti Raja Kris itu sangat penting bagi para pemberontak ini untuk menekan Raja Kris, tirani yang kejam.

Selama mereka tidak tahu siapa dia, mereka pasti tidak berani menelantarkannya. Mereka pasti tahu menelantarkannya sama saja dengan menggagalkan rencana mereka yang bagus.

Baekhyun benar-benar puas menyadari semua kunci penting dalam rencana mereka ada padanya. Ia puas dapat dengan leluasa menumpahkan semua kemurkaannya atas kekejian mereka yang telah membunuh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Mereka boleh saja membenci Raja Kris, tetapi mereka tidak berhak membunuh bawahan Raja Kris. Para prajurit itu belum tentu menyanjung Raja sepenuhnya. Kalau bukan demi nyawa dan keluarga, mereka pasti telah melawan Raja.

Raja Kris memang kejam tetapi belum tentu bawahannya juga kejam. Mereka bertindak menurut perintah Raja yang jauh lebih kejam dari serigala itu. Raja yang tega membunuh putra kandungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak dapat memaafkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang ternyata sama kejamnya dengan Raja Kris.

Kemarahannya akan mempersulit mereka mencapai tujuannya. Baekhyun tidak akan membuat segalanya menjadi mudah bagi mereka. Tidak peduli apa pun ancaman mereka.

Suara ramai di luar membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya.

Udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih segar. Tetapi udara dingin itu tidak dapat menyurutkan api kemarahan di dada Baekhyun.

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos jendela kecil menembus kegelapan ruang kecil yang lembab itu.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan mengintip suasana di luar melalui jendela kecil yang hanya cukup bagi sepasang mata untuk mengintip ke luar itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis melihat terali jendela yang rapat dan kokoh itu. "Mereka benar-benar khawatir aku kabur," katanya sinis.

Pemandangan di luar yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan bayangannya. Orang-orang tua muda, laki-laki wanita berlalu lalang di luar.

Yang wanita sibuk membuat sarapan dengan tungku api unggun. Sementara itu para pria menyerahkan hewan-hewan hasil buruan mereka untuk dimasak. Anak-anak berlari-lari dengan senang.

Tenda-tenda tempat mereka tidur tampak rapuh. Peralatan masak mereka yang sederhana menunjukkan sulitnya hidup mereka. Baju mereka kusam, compang-camping bahkan kekecilan. Semua itu menampakkan kemiskinan mereka.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Kau puas melihat mereka?"

Baekhyun memalingkan kepala mendengar kata-kata sinis itu tetapi ia segera membuang pandangannya ketika mengetahui Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bicara. Daripada berbicara dengannya, Baekhyun lebih senang mengawasi kehidupan mereka yang jauh lebih menderita dari dirinya sendiri.

"Engkau memang keras kepala. Tidak salah kalau Jimin tidak memberimu makan malam," kata Chanyeol sinis, "Aku ingin tahu sekeras apa kepalamu."

Baekhyun tidak takut menghadapi ancaman itu. Ia menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis.

"Baik," geram Chanyeol, "Kita lihat seberapa keras dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ancaman itu. Baginya yang saat ini sedang murka, ancaman itu hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup wajahnya.

Ia yakin mereka juga tidak akan menelantarkannya. Mereka cukup pintar untuk mengetahui pentingnya dirinya dalam rencana mereka. Ia adalah pion penting untuk menskak mat Raja Kris.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari mereka telah tertipu.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan keras dan membuat Baekhyun semakin senang.

Baekhyun puas bisa membuat Chanyeol marah besar. Ia puas dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara ribut di luar. Ia tahu orang-orang itu mengira ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Walau ia terikat, bukan berarti ia tidak bebas untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Ia dibesarkan sebagai burung yang bebas terbang ke mana saja. Ia ditempa dalam suasana yang serba sulit. Ia dibentuk menjadi gadis kuat yang tak kenal takut.

Tidak seorang pun yang dapat mengikatnya termasuk tali kasar yang terbuat dari sabut kelapa ini.

Simpul ikatan di kaki maupun tangannya sangat erat dan terlihat sukar dibuka. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak mau putus asa sebelum mencoba.

Dengan gerak tangannya yang terbatas, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ikatan kakinya yang menyiksa kulit kakinya. Tangannya terasa perih tiap kali ia menggerakkannya tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti berusaha.

Pekerjaan yang mula-mula terasa membosankan lama kelamaan mejadi kesibukan yang menyenangkan Baekhyun. Ia merasa seperti bermain dengan teka-teki yang rumit.

Kekasaran mereka padanya membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin mempersulit mereka.

Baekhyun merasa kepanasan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Saat itulah jeritan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun terpana melihat darah di tangannya. Usahanya untuk membuka ikatan kakinya ternyata membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka oleh tali kasar itu.

Dipandanginya darah yang masih mengalir itu. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Mereka terlalu khawatir hingga bertindak sekejam ini."

Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menanti matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu mengeringkan darahnya.

Baekhyun bersandar di dinding sambil mengawasi darahnya yang perlahan-lahan mengering dan meninggalkan noda di gaun sutranya.

Noda darah kering di kain sutra sangat sulit dihilangkan. Mereka pasti marah karenanya. Gaun yang indah ini telah ternoda oleh darahnya.

Baekhyun mengejek dirinya sendiri yang mau melakukan semua ini. Pengorbanannya yang besar ini tidak akan mendapat hadiah apa-apa tetapi ia mau dan telah melakukannya.

Dalam keheningan itu, Baekhyun menyadari keadaan di luar lebih sepi dari tadi. Ia mengintip keluar.

Matahari telah tinggi. Api-api unggun telah dimatikan. Para wanita duduk bergerombol sambil mengerjakan sesuatu. Anak-anak bermain tiada henti. Tetapi, para pria tidak nampak seorang pun. Ia bertanya-tanya ke mana mereka pergi.

"Inikah wanita yang berani menghina Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badan.

Seorang wanita cantik melotot pada Baekhyun dengan penuh keangkuhan. Mata hijau kelamnya menyiratkan rasa jijiknya. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang tuanya yang nyaris coklat.

"Engkau beruntung Chanyeol tidak membunuhmu."

"Sebaliknya," kata Baekhyun tenang, "Aku merasa lebih beruntung mati daripada harus bertemu pria sepengecut dia."

"Kau!" geram wanita itu, "Baik, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu." Kemudian pada wanita di belakangnya ia berkata, "Bawa kembali makanannya!"

"Tapi, Krystal, kita diperintahkan…"

"Untuk apa kita khawatir," potong wanita itu tajam, "Para pria saat ini sedang berburu. Mereka akan kembali besok bahkan mungkin lusa."

"Kita…"

Lagi-lagi wanita itu berkata tajam, "Aku bilang tidak! Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mati karena kelaparan itu."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Tawanya memenuhi ruang kecil itu dan membuat wanita yang dipanggil Krystal itu melotot sedangkan wanita satunya terheran-heran.

"Engkau akan melihat dampaknya," kata Baekhyun lembut. "Pasti!"

Krystal melotot lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun terjaga.

"Dasar putri bangsawan!" kata pria itu, "Kerjanya hanya tidur saja!"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia disekap dalam ruangan lembab ini dan artinya sudah dua hari ia tidak makan dan harus menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Melihat pria itu, Baekhyun dapat menduga ia dan kaum pria lainnya baru tiba dari perburuan. Pria itu masih menyandang kapak berburunya. Wajahnya tampak kotor dan lelah.

Pria itu mendekati Baekhyun. "Pangeran ingin bertemu denganmu."

Saat ini Baekhyun mungkin saja kehabisan tenaga. Seluruh tenaganya digunakannya untuk menahan lapar dan sakit. Tetapi, kemarahannya belum surut. Kemarahan itulah yang membuatnya mampu menempis tangan pria itu kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak sudi!" kata Baekhyun tajam.

"Jangan memaksaku bertindak kasar padamu, Lady."

Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu sebagai balasan atas ancamannya.

Pria itu geram dibuatnya.

"Minggir!" perintah seseorang, "Biar kutangani sendiri dia."

Pria itu menepi. "Tidak perlu, Pangeran, saya dapat mengatasinya."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar pria itu memanggil Pangeran pada Chanyeol. Dan, ia tertawa geli.

Pria itu heran tetapi Chanyeol tidak.

"Sudah kuduga untuk mengatasinya, aku harus turun tangan sendiri," kata Chanyeol, "Tinggalkan kami berdua."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Sepeninggal pria itu, Chanyeol berkata, "Sudah cukup hinaanmu itu?"

Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sebaiknya engkau menurutiku, engkau sudah merasakan bagaimana akibatnya."

Sayangnya, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tak kenal takut.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Ia memalingkan wajah gadis itu menghadapnya, tapi Baekhyun menepisnya kuat-kuat.

"Engkau memang setan cilik," geram Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun.

"Turunkan aku!" protes Baekhyun, "Turunkan! Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh!"

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun. Ia terus membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan pribadinya di tingkat dua.

"Turunkan aku!" seru Baekhyun tanpa henti. Tangannya yang terikat erat terus memukul dada Chanyeol dan membuat darah segar kembali mengalir. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol menurunkannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi pembaringan.

"Sekarang kita sudah jauh dari orang-orang. Di sini tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita, engkau dapat mengatakan apa yang membuatmu terus membangkang dan tidak mau bekerja sama."

Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara apa pun. Ia membuang muka.

"Kau tahu aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Dan aku tidak sudi," akhirnya Baekhyun menyahut.

"Engkau harus," kata Chanyeol berbahaya, "Aku akan membuatmu mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan pengecut sepertimu!" seru Baekhyun, "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik engkau tidak memberiku makan sama sekali! Dua hari lagi tidak makan, tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku senang. Aku lebih cepat mati."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat-kuat. "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik aku mati!"

Mata Chanyeol menangkap noda darah di tangan Baekhyun. Ia menangkap tangan gadis itu dan terkejut melihat darah segar di pergelangannya.

"Terkejut?" ejek Baekhyun, "Mengapa terkejut melihat hasil kekasaranmu?"

Chanyeol diam saja. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya dan memotong simpul ikatan tangan Baekhyun. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh penyesalan melihat tangan Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Puas?"

"Kalau ini dapat membuatmu jera, aku puas," jawab Chanyeol, "Tapi kau, setan cilik, engkau tidak jera, bukan?"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Chanyeol, "Kuperingatkan engkau untuk tidak kabur."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar.

Bisa dipastikan pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu Krystal telah melanggar perintahya. Ia tampak terkejut ketika ia mengatakan dua hari lagi tidak diberi makan, ia tidak apa-apa.

Baekhyun melihat jendela terbuka lebar dan di bawah sana yang tampak hanya beberapa anak kecil. Ia yakin mereka tidak akan tahu kalau saat ini ia kabur, tetapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Pembalasan amarahnya belum selesai.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

"Mengapa engkau mengikatnya erat-erat, Jimin?" terdengar Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kata Anda, wanita ini berbahaya dan harus dijaga ketat. Saya pikir dengan diikat erat, ia tidak akan kabur."

"Ikatanmu membuat tangannya terluka," Chanyeol memberi tahu dengan sabar.

"Biar saja!" sahut seorang wanita.

Dari nadanya, Baekhyun dapat mengenali suara itu.

"Aku senang tangannya terluka."

"Lebih baik engkau diam, Krystal," Chanyeol memberi peringatan, "Engkau telah melanggar perintahku dan aku belum memperhitungkannya denganmu."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" bentak Krystal, "Wanita itu. Ya, pasti dia. Bagaimana engkau dapat mempercayainya?"

"Tanpa perlu bertanya, aku sudah tahu," Chanyeol berkata tajam, "Ia lebih kurus daripada sebelum aku meninggalkannya."

"Mengapa engkau memperhatikannya? Apakah ia sangat penting bagimu?"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol, "Ia sangat penting bagiku dan bagi rencana kita!"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dugaannya tepat. Semuanya, tidak ada yang salah.

Krystal telah merasakan dampak tindakannya, seperti yang telah diduganya. Chanyeol dan kelompoknya akan memanfaatkannya untuk menekan Raja Kris.

Chanyeol masuk dengan membawa kain pembalut dan obat serta baskom berisi air. Ia meletakkan semua itu di sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan mengambil tangan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia meletakkan tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan menyingkap ujung gaun gadis itu.

Memar di kaki Baekhyun membuatnya mendesah panjang. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini."

Baekhyun terlalu jengkel untuk menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol merawat luka-lukanya. Baekhyun merasa tidak patut berterima kasih karena Chanyeol harus menebus kekasaran-kekasarannya terhadap dirinya.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita bicara dengan perut terisi," kata Chanyeol seusai membalut semua luka Baekhyun.

Gadis itu diam saja. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan dua wanita yang masing-masing membawa makan siang untuk mereka.

Chanyeol menunjuk meja tempat mereka harus meletakkan makan siang itu.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya, kedua wanita itu pergi.

"Kuharap engkau tidak berkeberatan untuk makan siang bersamaku."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

Chanyeol heran. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu keras kepala seperti ini? Apakah engkau sama sekali tidak lapar? Atau engkau tidak mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Suasana hening hingga Chanyeol berkata, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas semua tindakanku padamu selama ini. Engkau puas?"

Baekhyun tetap mematung.

"Baiklah, engkau tidak mau makan bersamaku." Chanyeol mendekat Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku langsung saja berbicara mengapa aku menculikmu," kata Chanyeol. "Semua orang di kerajaan ini tahu setelah Raja Kris meninggal, engkau akan menjadi penggantinya. Putra Mahkota sudah lama meninggal dan satu-satunya orang yang berkerabat dekat dengan Raja adalah engkau."

"Sebagai calon pengganti Raja, kedudukanmu sangat penting dan Raja pasti memperhatikan keselamatanmu. Itulah yang ingin kumanfaatkan darimu. Raja Kris sangat kejam, engkau telah melihat sendiri bagaimana sulitnya hidup rakyat karena ketamakan dan kekejamannya."

"Hidup orang-orang di tempat ini masih lebih baik daripada orang-orang miskin lainnya. Di sini mereka masih dapat makan dengan teratur tetapi tidak dengan yang lain. Kamu semua menderita karena pajak yang banyak dan terlalu tinggi."

"Bertahun-tahun aku telah menanti kesempatan seperti ini dan aku takkan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ingin kerjasamamu untuk menekan Raja Kris. Kalau aku berhasil, Raja Kris akan digulingkan dan aku akan membentuk pemerintahan yang lebih baik daripada yang sekarang."

"Aku ingin kesejahteraan rakyat ditingkatkan, pajak-pajak diturunkan dan dihapus…"

Gagasan-gagasan Chanyeol dipotong oleh tawa Baekhyun. "Ide-idemu bagus. Sayangnya, aku bukan dia."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Aku bukan Tuan Puteri Yoona," ulang Baekhyun tegas.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Engkau memang pandai tetapi masih terlalu mudah untuk ditipu. Aku hanya pion pengganti. Aku dimanfaatkan untuk memancing engkau agar menangkapku."

"Kau pikir aku bisa kautipu?"

"Sayangnya," Baekhyun menyesal, "Engkau telah tertipu."

Raut ramah Chanyeol perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi geram.

"Kalau engkau pikir aku bisa kautipu dengan kata-kata itu, engkau salah."

"Kalau engkau tidak mempercayaiku, engkau bisa memeriksanya sendiri di kediaman mereka. Dan, engkau akan menemukan saat ini sang Putri bahagia dalam pelukan orang tuanya."

"Baik, kita akan melihatnya," kata Chanyeol setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Chanyeol menuju pintu dan berseru memanggil seseorang. "Bawa dia kembali ke selnya dan panggil Taehyun kemari."

"Tunggu dulu," sahut Baekhyun. Gadis itu merenggut pena dan kertas di meja kerja Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya, Baekhyun berkata tenang, "Engkau dapat mengawasiku kalau engkau curiga."

"Pergi saja," kata Chanyeol acuh.

Baekhyun merasa senang. Chanyeol tampak marah sekali tetapi itu tidak lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya. Sekarang ia tidak akan merasa bosan berada di dalam selnya yang pengap dan lembab itu.

Dua hari berada di sel itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dari pengamatannya, Baekhyun tahu di siang hari saat semua pekerjaan telah usai, para wanita biasanya berkumpul sambil memintal benang. Mereka masih memintal dengan tangan sedangkan Baekhyun tahu alat untuk memintal.

Penduduk tempat ia berasal adalah pemintal benang. Mereka memintal dengan alat sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu.

Baekhyun ingin sekali membantu mereka yang hidupnya lebih sulit dan menderita daripada dia sendiri. Ia ingin membagi kepandaiannya dengan orang-orang itu agar mereka dapat hidup lebih baik.

Dari pengamatannya pula Baekhyun tahu anak-anak tidak memperoleh ilmu. Hanya sesekali saja mereka memperoleh pengajaran.

Walau hidup mereka sulit, ibunya tetap berupaya agar ia memperoleh ilmu sebagai bekal kehidupannya kelak. Pastor di desa mereka sangat baik. Ia menampung semua anak yang tidak mampu dan memberinya pendidikan secara cuma-cuma. Sekarang Baekhyun ingin meniru Pastor itu.

Anak-anak itulah yang kelak akan menggantikan mereka yang kini sudah tua. Apa jadinya kerajaan ini kalau anak-anaknya bodoh dan tidak tumbuh dengan baik?

Semenjak Chanyeol mengobati luka Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah menemui gadis itu lagi. Baekhyun senang karenanya. Dengan demikian, ia bisa dengan tenang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kesibukannya.

Tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya sejak hari itu. Hanya beberapa wanita yang memasuki selnya. Itu pun untuk mengantar makanan ataupun mengganti perban luka-lukanya.

Walaupun sekarang ia mendapat jatah makan secara tetap, Baekhyun sering lalai makan karena sibuknya.

Bila ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu hal, ia cenderung melupakan yang lain termasuk mengisi perutnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan Baekhyun. Ia tahu semua orang di sini menganggapnya musuh.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menghitung berapa lama ia berada di sana, ia hanya merasakan ia sudah lama berada di tempat ini.

Suatu hari ketika Baekhyun menghitung-hitung berapa lama ia berada dalam sel yang gelap dan lembab ini sambil mengepang rambut panjangnya, seseorang membuka pintu.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat yang datang kali ini pria, bukan wanita.

"Engkau punya kesibukan baru rupanya."

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan suara sinis yang lama tak didengarnya itu. Ia terus mengepang rambutnya.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Sudah dapat ditebaknya Chanyeol datang untuk memberitahu ia benar. Yoona saat ini bersama keluarganya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan.

"Mulai hari ini engkau kubebaskan," lanjut Chanyeol. "Hanya dari sel ini, tidak dari tempat ini," katanya menekankan.

Chanyeol meletakkan sesuatu di dekat Baekhyun dan berkata, "Sebaiknya engkau menanggalkan gaunmu dan memakai gaun ini. Di sini engkau tidak pantas mengenakan gaun mewah."

"Memang tidak," sahut Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol mengamati beberapa lembar hasil kerja Baekhyun.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan," kata Baekhyun, "Sekarang bisakah engkau meninggalkanku? Aku ingin melepas gaun yang rasanya setahun menempel padaku ini."

"Seminggu lebih," Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Terserah," kata Baekhyun, "Dan, bisakah aku meminjam gunting, jarum, dan benang?"

"Untuk apa!?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Penjelasan nanti," sahut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol pergi mencarikan barang-barang yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Ketika ia kembali, Baekhyun telah berganti baju. Gadis itu juga telah merapikan tumpukan kertasnya yang tadi berserakan dan kini sedang menggeluti gaun mewahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun manis ketika Chanyeol meletakkan barang-barang itu di sampingnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak bisa memerintah sepertimu, tetapi aku bisa membantu rakyatmu. Aku akan membuatkan mereka alat pintal sehingga produksi benang mereka lebih baik dan bermutu. Yang nantinya akan meningkatkan harga jualnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. "Desaku adalah desa pemintal benang. Aku tak mungkin tidak tahu seperti apa alat pemintal yang digunakan orang-orang di desaku."

Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas paling atas pada Chanyeol. "Aku telah menggambarnya di sini lengkap dengan ukurannya."

Chanyeol mempelajari gambar itu. Sementara itu Baekhyun mulai menggunting gaun sutranya yang mahal.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat tindakan Baekhyun.

"Selain kayu, kita membutuhkan tali yang baik. Sutra ini bisa menjadi tali yang cukup baik. Ini bukan sutra terhalus tetapi sutra terbaik."

Chanyeol mengamati gambar Baekhyun lagi lalu berkata, "Aku akan membantumu. Aku membuat kerangkanya dan engkau membuat talinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita membuatnya di luar. Udara lembab ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Chanyeol membawakan gaun dan gambar Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Setelah berada di luar, Baekhyun baru menyadari bangunan itu hanya rumah batu berukuran sedang dengan dua tingkat. Tingkat bawah untuk umum dan tingkat atas khusus untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang lalu duduk di bawahnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan gaun gadis itu di samping Altamya lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Baekhyun memulai kesibukannya melepas satu per satu jahitan gaunnya yang halus. Kemudian ia memotongnya kecil-kecil dan menjahitnya menjadi tali kecil rangkap dua yang panjang.

Sementara itu Chanyeol membentuk kerangka alat itu sesuai dengan gambaran Baekhyun.

"Tolong kaujelaskan maksudmu dengan tanda ini," tanya Chanyeol.

"Engkau harus membuat sesuatu seperti poros yang bisa berputar…"

"Chanyeol!"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karenanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tidak sadar perbuatan aneh kalian itu menarik perhatian kami?"

"Dia punya cara untuk meningkatkan hasil dan mutu benang pintal kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja gambar alat pintal yang dibuatnya ini."

"Alat pintal?" ulang Sehun, "Aku pernah mendengarnya tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupanya. Dari mana engkau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku berasal dari desa para pemintal benang," jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Pantas saja engkau tahu," sahut Sehun, "Aku akan membantumu Chanyeol."

"Aku memang membutuhkan setiap bantuan," timpal Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka!" seru Sehun.

Beberapa orang mulai mendekat membantu Chanyeol. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih sibuk sendiri. Semua orang masih menganggapnya musuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita mendekati Baekhyun. "Adakah yang dapat saya bantu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Anda dapat membantu saya membuat tali seperti ini dari kain ini."

Setelah itu wanita yang lain mulai mendekat dan membantu Baekhyun. Baekhyun senang melihatnya.

Dengan sabar, ia menjelaskan apa yang sedang dibuatnya. Dan untuk apa alat pintal itu.

"Sayang sekali gaun seindah ini dipotong-potong," celetuk seorang wanita.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Lebih baik kehilangan satu gaun mahal daripada kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperoleh hidup yang lebih baik. Kalau hidup kita lebih makmur, segalanya dapat kita beli."

"Di negara ini semuanya mustahil. Raja sangat tamak. Ia takkan membiarkan rakyatnya kaya."

"Benar," timpal yang lain, "Ia akan segera merampas harta orang yang kaya untuk menambah hartanya."

"Percayalah kepadaku segalanya pasti berubah cepat atau lambat."

"Kalau Raja mati dan Pangeran naik tahta," tebak Baekhyun.

"Benar!" sahut semuanya.

Baekhyun termenung. Tangannya terus bergerak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Pekerjaan yang sulit itu akhirnya selesai menjelang petang. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Baekhyun memasang tali dengan sabar.

"Mari kita coba sehebat apa daya ingatku," kata Baekhyun sebelum mencoba alat itu.

"Tidak buruk," gumam Baekhyun melihat hasil alat yang dibuat berdasarkan gambarnya itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat yang dikerumuni orang-orang itu, Baekhyun memberi petunjuk bagaimana menggunakannya.

Baekhyun bahagia bisa membuat alat yang dapat menolong orang-orang itu. Dengan hati riang, ia kembali ke selnya.

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Baekhyun terus berjalan.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya lalu bertanya, "Akukah yang kau panggil?"

"Benar," jawab Chanyeol, "Siapa lagi yang berada di sini selain kita, setan cilik?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas…"

"Tidak perlu," potong Baekhyun, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai manusia yang masih mempunyai hati."

"Apakah engkau bermaksud menyinggungku?"

Baekhyun berjalan lagi. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati untuk bersitegang dengan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan pria ini merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun kembali ke selnya. "Mengapa engkau kembali ke sini? Bukankah aku telah membebaskanmu?"

"Ini adalah ruanganku," jawab Baekhyun tenang, "Aku tidak tahu di mana engkau akan menempatkanku malam ini. Sampai saat itu, aku hanya tahu di mana aku bisa melewatkan malam ini."

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Baekhyun duduk di lantai dan mulai menulis lagi.

"Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu namamu."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Mengapa engkau tidak memberikan namamu agar aku tidak perlu menyebutmu dia atau gadis itu?"

Baekhyun masih tidak menanggapi.

Chanyeol mencekal tangan Baekhyun. "Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya tajam.

"Lepaskan aku," balas Baekhyun, "Engkau menyakitiku."

Chanyeol tahu ia memegang luka di tangan Baekhyun tetapi ia tak melepaskannya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" ulangnya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam. "Aku tidak sudi engkau menyebut namaku."

"Engkau mengajakku bermain kasar?"

"Apakah engkau bisa bersikap lembut?"

"Setan cilik," geram Chanyeol, "Apakah engkau selalu menyebalkan seperti ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun lantang, "Aku membencimu dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Apa kesalahanku padamu, setan cilik? Apakah belum cukup permintaan maafku!?"

Baekhyun membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Setan cilik, engkau membuatku marah. Aku peringatkah engkau untuk tidak membuatku marah."

"Kaupikir aku takut padamu?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatap tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyumannya mengandung sejuta bahaya yang terpancar di matanya. "Tidak," katanya setuju, "Setan cilik sepertimu tidak pernah kenal takut."

"Bagus," kata Baekhyun puas, "Engkau sudah mengerti benar hal itu."

"Aku juga tahu engkau tidak sudi kupanggil dengan namamu. Lebih-lebih engkau tidak sudi kusentuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Jangan salahku aku kalau aku memanggilmu setan cilik."

"Setan cilik," gumam Baekhyun. "Setan cilik pasti orang tuanya setan besar." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku suka itu."

"Kau!" geram Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga gadis itu terbaring di lantai. "Mulutmu yang tajam itu sesekali perlu diberi pelajaran."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Chanyeol berbicara sangat dekat dengan mulutnya hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan setiap gerakan bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya tetapi ia tidak mau membuat Chanyeol senang dengan menampakkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang tajam. "Engkau membuatku kagum, setan cilik." Lalu ia mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Mula-mula yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah terkejut. Namun, ia segera sadar dan mulai meronta-ronta. Walaupun tahu tubuhnya yang kecil tidak akan menang melawan tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang menindihnya, Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti. Ia terus meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya.

Baekhyun tidak sudi dicium Chanyeol. Ia marah pada pria itu dan ia lebih marah lagi karena pria yang paling dibencinya itu menjadi pria pertama yang menciumnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu," desis Baekhyun, "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menjadi murka. "Engkau tidak pantas memimpin pemberontakan terhadap Raja. Engkau tidak lebih baik darinya!" teriaknya lantang.

"Berteriaklah sampai engkau puas. Takkan ada yang mendengarmu." Chanyeol meninggalkan tawanya yang kejam di ruang sempit itu.

Baekhyun membenci kekejaman Chanyeol itu.

"Medice, cura te ipsum!" seru Baekhyun "Lupus est homo homini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah puas memandangiku?"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung engkau terus memperhatikanku sepanjang hari ini," kata Chanyeol sinis.

"Engkau terlalu kejam untuk dipandang," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat kain di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Sebelum Chanyeol menyentuh pekerjaannya, Baekhyun menyingkir. "Pergilah jauh-jauh. Jangan merusak hari bahagiaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Aku ragu setan sepertimu bisa bahagia dengan duduk-duduk saja."

Baekhyun mengacuhkan kata-kata kejam itu.

"Banyak juga hal baik yang telah dilakukan setan sepertimu, Hyunnie."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa kejam. "Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Banyak yang akan memberitahuku. Jangan lupa di sini aku adalah penguasanya. Semua orang patuh padaku."

"Manusia kejam," desis Baekhyun.

Bagi orang lain Chanyeol adalah pahlawan mereka. Baekhyun mengakui ia adalah pria yang tampan tapi tidak mau mengakui kebaikan hati Chanyeol. Ia telah melihat sendiri kekejaman Chanyeol dan ia tidak akan memaafkannya.

Pria itu memang berani. Dari jutaan rakyat Vandella, hanya ia yang secara terang-terangan memberontak pada Raja Kris. Ia adalah pria yang pandai. Ia membuat kemahnya di lereng gunung yang terjal dan tertutup hutan lebat.

Kekasaran dan kekejaman pria itu memuakkannya.

"Aku yakin nama lengkapmu Byuntae. Orang tuamu tepat. Engkau memang sepahit namamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Jadi," katanya lembut, "Engkau sudah puas?"

"Engkau ingin memulainya lagi, setan cilik?" Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku," desis Baekhyun, "Aku tidak sudi disentuh manusia sekejam engkau."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Mata kelabunya menembus tajam mata biru cerah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.

Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang bergerak hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Engkau beruntung sekarang kita di luar," desisnya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih beruntung bila tak melihatmu selama-lamanya!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus berlalu tanpa menoleh.

"Dasar wanita!"

Sehun mendengar gerutuan itu. "Ada apa?"

"Setan cilik itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Engkau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Semua orang di sini tahu engkau menyukainya."

"Jangan bermimpi!" bantah Chanyeol, "Gadis itu hanya bisa membuatku jengkel."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Dia adalah setan cilik yang harus kuhindari," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Baguslah bila demikian halnya," kata Sehun puas.

"Bagus?"

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku menyukainya. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling menarik yang pernah kutemui. Walau kata-katanya tajam, ia pandai dan cekatan."

"Ia adalah iblis yang harus dihindari, Sehun."

"Ia adalah gadis cantik yang menarik," bantah Sehun, "Kalau engkau memang tidak menyukainya, jangan menjelek-jelekannya. Masih banyak yang mau menjadi suaminya kalau engkau tidak mau."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Hampir semua pria di sini tertarik pada Hyunnie. Tetapi demi engkau, kami semua mundur. Engkau dan Hyunnie sangat cocok, tetapi karena engkau sendiri yang berkata membencinya, aku akan maju sebelum disaingi yang lain. Aku berterima kasih engkau menjadikan aku orang pertama yang mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak percaya kalian semua telah terjerat olehnya," seru Chanyeol, "Mengapa kalian bisa sedemikian bodoh?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol. Semua orang di sini tahu engkau mencintainya. Tindakanmu, caramu memandangnya telah menunjukkan cintamu. Hanya dengan dia engkau bisa bertengkar sehebat itu. Hanya Hyunnie yang mampu menghinamu tanpa membuatmu marah. Aku yakin akan berbeda halnya kalau Krystal yang menghinamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Chanyeol. Kami semua tidak buta dan tidak tuli. Pertengkaran hebatmu malam yang lalu terdengar oleh kami semua. Walau kami tidak tahu apa arti kata yang diucapkan Hyunnie, kami tahu ia menghinamu."

Chanyeol diam saja.

"Jangan diam saja, Chanyeol. Aku yakin engkau mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hyunnie."

"Engkau ingin tahu?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Tabib, sembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Manusia yang satu adalah serigala bagi manusia yang lain."

"Kata-kata yang cukup bermakna," komentar Sehun.

"Tepatnya nasehat," Chanyeol membenarkan, "Bayangkan pelayan seperti dia menyuruhku memperbaiki diri sendiri. Bahkan, memperingatkanku."

"Ia memang tepat, Chanyeol. Tak heran ia menjadi pelayan kesayangan keluarga Apaleah."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Lihat saja hasil tindakannya. Baru dua minggu berlalu sejak ia dibebaskan. Tetapi ia sudah membuat banyak perubahan. Wanita-wanita sekarang lebih mudah memintal benang. Anak-anak mendapat pelajaran setiap hari. Bahkan, yang tua-tua pun diajarinya menulis dan membaca. Belum pernah aku melihat gadis setekun dia."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Tapi dalam hatinya ia mengakui kata-kata Sehun. Berkat gadis itulah sekarang kehidupan rakyatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Chanyeol…"

Rengekan itu membuat Chanyeol berpaling. "Ada apa, Krystal?"

"Lihat ini!" rengek Krystal sambil menunjuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Adaapa dengan wajahmu, Krystal?" tanya Sehun.

"Perempuan itu yang melakukannya. Ia menamparku."

"Hyunnie?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ia memang keras kepala tetapi ia tidak mudah memukul orang apalagi menampar wanita," bela Chanyeol, "Engkau pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah."

"Tidak," bantah Krystal, "Aku hanya bertanya baik-baik padanya dan ia menamparku."

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu," kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Tanyai saja dia," saran Sehun.

"Aku memang bermaksud menemuinya."

"Beri dia pelajaran!" seru Krystal, "Aku akan senang sekali kalau engkau mengurungnya. Dasar wanita tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Sudah, Krystal," Sehun menghentikan.

Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Baekhyun tetap meneruskan kesibukannya menyulam di atas sisa gaun sutranya. Ia mengetahui kehadiran Chanyeol tetapi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Menyingkirlah," kata Baekhyun tenang, "Engkau menghalangi matahari."

"Kupikir engkau senang bisa terlindung dari terik matahari."

Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. "Engkau telah mendengar rengekannya, bukan? Kalau engkau ke sini untuk bertanya mengapa aku menamparnya, lebih baik engkau bertanya padanya. Ia tahu persis sebabnya."

"Sialnya, aku lebih mempercayaimu."

"Aku merasa tersanjung," kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku datang tanpa niat untuk membuatmu marah. Jadi, bekerja samalah denganku."

"Engkau tahu aku tidak mau."

"Engkau juga tahu aku bisa memaksamu melakukannya," Chanyeol mencengkeram Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Setelah mendengarnya, engkau bisa memutuskan sendiri siapa yang salah," Baekhyun memulai, "Krystal datang dan menuduhku menggodamu. Katanya aku adalah wanita genit yang mencoba merampasmu darinya. Dan, aku telah mencoba menerangkan tetapi ia terus menghinaku. Kita berdua tahu itu salah. Ia bahkan menghina leluhurku dan membuat kesabaranku habis."

"Aku heran mengapa engkau tidak membungkam mulut kekasihmu seperti engkau membungkamku."

"Kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol heran, "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Bukan aku," jawab Baekhyun tenang, "Tapi dia."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Krystal di luar rumah.

"Kusarankan engkau menjelaskan padanya kalau kita saling membenci. Aku tidak suka terus dicemburui."

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Terserah," Baekhyun bangkit, "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku bosan terus-menerus diganggu kalian."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Ia mempunyai urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yakin Krystal akan merasakan kemarahan Chanyeol. Diam-diam ia merasa kasihan padanya. Ia yakin selain dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang berani melawan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Ia mencari-cari pohon rindang dan duduk di bawahnya.

Suasana sepi hutan membuat Baekhyun tenang. Ia mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya.

Menyulam di kain sutra yang halus adalah pekerjaan sulit. Tapi, sisa gaun ini sayang untuk dibuang. Karena tebalnya lapisan gaun itu, mereka bisa membuat tali yang panjang dan masih menyisakan kain yang cukup lebar.

Sisa kain itu ingin dipergunakan Baekhyun sebagai taplak meja. Baekhyun memberinya gambar alam yang indah dan menyulamnya dengan benang pintalnya yang terang. Walau pekerjaan itu belum separuhnya selesai, Baekhyun dapat melihat hasilnya yang indah.

Tidak percuma ia dibesarkan di daerah yang wanita-wanitanya pandai menjahit, memintal, menenun, dan berbagai pekerjaan jahit menjahit lainnya.

"Setan cilik!"

"Ouch!" jarum Baekhyun lolos dari kain dan menusuk jarinya."Kau membuatku terkejut," katanya menyalahkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menyepi," jawab Baekhyun, "Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan kabur. Aku tahu percuma kabur darimu."

"Aku senang engkau mengerti hal itu. Tetapi, aku marah atas sikapmu."

"Aku?" tanya Baekhyun tak bersalah.

"Benar, engkau telah membuat kami semua cemas. Engkau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak muncul waktu makan siang."

"Makan siang sudah usai?"

"Apakah engkau bodoh atau linglung?" gerutu Chanyeol, "Sekarang ini sudah hampir malam!"

Baekhyun heran melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

"Sekarang engkau baru sadar?"

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol heran mendengar penyesalan yang tulus itu.

"Terima kasih engkau mau menjemputku. Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini. Aku belum mengenal baik tempat ini."

"Kupikir engkau tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Kalau Chanyeol bermaksud membuat Baekhyun marah, ia telah gagal. Baekhyun tidak tersinggung. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "Aku membencimu tetapi aku tetap tahu terima kasih."

"Aku merasa seperti disanjung."

Baekhyun beranjak bangkit. Chanyeol diam mengawasi gadis itu memunguti barangnya satu per satu.

"Mari kita pulang."

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun. Sambil melihat punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpikir mengapa gadis itu bisa berubah sejauh ini. Sedikitpun ia tidak menebarkan benih-benih permusuhan, seperti biasanya. Pancingannya pun dibalasnya dengan tenang.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sabar. Kalau suasana hutan bisa mendinginkan kepala gadis itu, ia akan membiarkannya sepanjang hari berada di dalam hutan. Ia sudah lelah bertengkar dengannya.

Mereka selalu bertengkar. Bahkan, untuk hal-hal yang kecil. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya untuk tidur di dalam tenda bersama orang banyak, Chanyeol menentangnya. Ia tidak setuju Baekhyun tidur di luar.

Bahkan, ketika Baekhyun memutuskan akan mengajari para orang tua membaca dan menulis, Chanyeol menentangnya. Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah cukup repot dan cukup membuatnya pusing dengan perubahan-perubahan yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi, harus diakui Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya. Chanyeol mempunyai keinginan untuk memberi rakyatnya pelajaran, tetapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan perlawanannya.

Untuk itu ia menyuruh Krystal menjadi guru mereka. Chanyeol tahu Krystal melakukan tugasnya dengan setengah-setengah tetapi ia terlalu pusing untuk menegur Krystal. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui hal itu. Yang diketahuinya hanya mereka membutuhkan pendidikan dan ia segera melakukannya begitu dia bebas dari selnya.

Baekhyun memang patut dikagumi. Walau tangan dan kakinya terikat rapat, ia masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mungkin Sehun benar sikap itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pelayan kesayangan keluarga Yunho. Dan, kini menjadi kesayangan rakyatnya yang mulanya membencinya.

Baekhyun tersandung sesuatu.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum ia jatuh terjerembab. "Ceroboh!" tudingnya.

"A…aku… aku," Baekhyun belum pulih dari kagetnya, "Aku tidak tahu di sini ada akar pohon."

"Engkau memang harus diawasi ketat setiap hari."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Engkau bisa melepaskanku."

"Kurasa engkau salah." Chanyeol memunguti barang-barang Baekhyun yang terjatuh tetapi sebelah tangannya tetap memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. "Kurasa aku harus di sampingmu terus kalau aku tidak ingin direpotkanmu."

"Aku yakin aku bisa menentukan arah jalanku sendiri."

"Ya, ke arah jalan yang rusak. Lebih baik engkau mengalah padaku. Aku lebih mengenal tempat ini daripada engkau."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol benar. Ia tidak mencoba melawan perintahnya. Ia mengikuti pria itu.

Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat oleh mereka yang mencemaskan Baekhyun. Mereka lega dan senang melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun melihat Krystal berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kesal. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas Chanyeol telah memarahinya. Sekarang ia menjadi penuh dendam pada Baekhyun.

Walaupun telah mengetahuinya, Baekhyun tidak takut. Ia merasa tidak bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Krystal. Dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya mengalami semua ini.

Baekhyun pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah berada di antara orang-orang yang duduk menghadap api unggun.

Mereka saling menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Sementara yang satu bercerita, yang lain mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Bergantian mereka menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun senang mendengarkan cerita mereka, tetapi ia selalu mengelak menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak pandai bercerita." Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya tiap kali tiba gilirannya.

Masa lalunya yang penuh penderitaan adalah satu di antara banyak hal yang ingin dilupakan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau membagi duka masa lalunya dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangannya sendiri.

"Kali ini pun engkau tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya dapat berharap kalian mengerti aku tidak ingin membagi masa laluku dengan siapa pun," kata Baekhyun lembut.

"Di sini kita semua adalah teman," Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak ada rahasia di antara kita."

"Itulah yang membuat aku senang tinggal di sini."

"Apakah menjadi pelayan keluarga Yunho tidak menyenangkanmu? Engkau pelayan kesayangan mereka, bukan?"

"Andaikan aku adalah pelayan kesayangan mereka, seorang pelayan tetaplah pelayan. Ia harus tunduk pada perintah majikannya. Aku adalah burung yang bebas dan tidak mau terikat. Semua itu membuatku tersiksa bagai dikurung. Mereka mematahkan sayapku hingga aku tidak bisa terbang."

Sehun bergerak mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku dapat membayangkan kesusahanmu."

Baekhyun tidak senang melihat Sehun semakin mendekatinya.

"Mengapa tidak kauceritakan saja kesusahanmu itu?"

Baru kali ini Baekhyun senang mendengar suara sinis itu. Suara itu membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan bergerak menjauh.

Baekhyun tidak melihat kapan Chanyeol tiba, tetapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah ada di sisinya.

"Akan kucoba," kata Baekhyun, "Walau aku tidak pandai bercerita."

"Itulah yang kita nantikan!" seru Sehun.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan seekor burung dalam sangkar?" Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Biasanya ia dapat terbang ke mana pun ia mau dan kini ia hanya bisa terbang dalam sangkarnya yang sempit. Walaupun sangkarnya luas dan terbuat dari emas, ia tidak bahagia. Sebab ia telah terbiasa terbang ke manapun ia mau. Ia bebas mencari dan melakukan apa yang disukainya."

"Tetapi, kini ia hanya dapat duduk dalam sangkar. Ia hanya dapat melihat alamnya yang hijau tanpa dapat terbang kesana. Ia hanya dapat membayangkan hutannya yang hijau rimbun dan sejuk. Kerjanya hanya menanti tuannya memberinya apa yang tidak disukainya. Ia tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi demi bertahan hidup ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya."

"Sering kali ia berpura-pura sekarat dengan harapan tuannya akan melepaskannya tapi tuannya terlanjur sayang padanya. Setiap kali melihatnya kurang sehat, sang tuan segera mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk mengobatinya. Maka, ia pun mencoba melakukan yang yang terbaik bagi tuannya agar ia segera dilepaskan. Tapi," Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Ia salah lagi," Baekhyun sedih, "Tuannya menjadi semakin menyayanginya dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sekarang ia telah bebas dan ia sangat bahagia. Karena itu kukatakan pada kalian, kebebasan itu sangat penting. Hanya dengan kebebasan kita bisa bahagia."

"Hebat sekali!" Sehun memberi Baekhyun tepuk tangan. "Kalau engkau mengelak lagi dengan berkata tidak pandai bercerita, aku akan menertawakanmu. Engkau sangat pandai bercerita. Engkau mengumpamakan dirimu dengan burung dan membuat kami seperti melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan sang burung yang tidak bahagia."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak mendengar pujian itu.

"Sudah cukup," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "Sekarang waktunya engkau tidur."

Baekhyun terkejut Chanyeol tiba-tiba menariknya. Untung saja lukanya sudah lama sembuh, kalau tidak luka itu pasti sudah membuka lagi karena kekasaran Chanyeol.

"Adaapa denganmu?" protes Baekhyun.

"Sekarang waktunya engkau tidur," jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak tidur di sini. Aku tidur di luar sana."

"Mulai malam ini engkau tidur di kamarku."

"Apa!?" pekik kaget Baekhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan aku harus mengawasimu secara penuh," kata Chanyeol sesinis senyumannya.

"Tidak!" protes Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Sayangku," kata Chanyeol berbahaya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau tidur di tempatmu!" Baekhyun balas menatap tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam lalu mengangkat Baekhyun.

"Turunkan aku!" ronta Baekhyun. "Turunkan!"

Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta dan memukuli dada Chanyeol tetapi pria itu tetap melangkah pasti menuju kamarnya.

"Aku membencimu," desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meletakkannya di tempat tidur. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meronta kuat-kuat tetapi Chanyeol juga memperkuat pelukannya hingga Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak.

"Manusia kejam," desis Baekhyun, "Perbuatanmu sama buruknya dengan si Raja serigala itu. Engkau tidak pantas menggantikannya."

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi termasuk air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Bagaimana engkau akan memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat kalau engkau sekejam dan sekasar ini?" desisnya penuh kebencian dan kesedihan.

Tidak diduga Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa bersikap lembut," kata Chanyeol lembut, "Tapi itu pasti sulit. Engkau, setan cilik, membuatku selalu ingin menyiksamu sampai mati."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada kausentuh," desis Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi," kata Chanyeol dengan nada menghibur.

Baekhyun semakin membenci Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol tidak memeluknya kuat-kuat, ia pasti sudah meledak-ledak. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan api kemarahan yang berkobar-kobar.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu membaringkannya dengan lembut pula. "Tidurlah," katanya, "Aku akan tidur di lantai."

Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun lalu mengambil guling di sisi gadis itu.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi saat tubuh Chanyeol menyeberangi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal dan berkata, "Engkau lebih cantik kalau diam seperti ini." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berbaring di lantai.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dipuji cantik oleh seorang pria.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tolol. Karena pujian pria yang dibencinya saja, ia sudah seperti salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Chanyeol berbaring di sisi kaki ranjang.

Baekhyun senang melihat wajah tampan yang terpejam itu. Tetapi, ia membencinya saat wajah itu memandangnya dengan sinis.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pria yang berani dan baik. Kalau saja kebenciannya tidak ada, ia pasti telah terpikat padanya. Tetapi, ia masih marah atas sikap Chanyeol pada pengawal-pengawal itu.

Kemarahannya seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun tahu hal itu tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti membenci Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol seperti dirinya. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti membencinya. Kalau mereka sama-sama mau melupakan kemarahan mereka yang tidak berarti, mereka bisa rukun.

Bila ingin kehidupannya di tempat ini lebih baik untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Baekhyun harus mau berusaha melupakan kemarahannya yang tiada berujung.

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

Nah kali ini aku remake Anugrah Bidadari karya mba Sherls Astrella:vvv tapi judulnya aku ganti jadi ANGEL. Masa aja kan? Hehe.

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu kalau sudah ada 3 karya Sherls Astrella yang di remake jadi Chanbaek version.

FF Ratu Pilihan di remake sama **chanbyun0506** , FF Gadis Hari Ke-Tujuh di remake sama kak **manyeolbaek** , FF Kisah Cinta yang di remake sama **ExoL123**. Silahkan mampir buat yang mau baca karya Sherls Astrella remake chanbaek yang lainnya^^

Mau dilanjutkan kah?

So, review?

 **Byunnerate**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pusing.

Hari-hari belakangan ini semua yang dilakukannya tidak ada yang beres. Ia tidak dapat memanah dengan tepat. Permainan pedangnya kacau.

Semua perhatiannya hilang. Semuanya tercurah untuk seorang gadis yang dapat mengobrak-abrik ketenangannya. Setan cilik satu itu memang tidak bisa dilepaskan walau hanya sesaat. Selalu saja ada yang mengekorinya.

Chanyeol heran bagaimana gadis itu menarik perhatian para pria hingga ia selalu dikejar mereka seperti lebah dan madu.

"Engkau memikirkan apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi, engkau mengakuinya?"

"Mengakui apa?"

Sehun menyandarkan punggung di pohon dan berkata, "Engkau menyukai Hyunnie."

"Aku!?"

"Semua orang tahu engkau mencintai Hyunnie," kata Sehun, "Malam engkau menarik Hyunnie, engkau menunjukkan kecemburuanmu."

"Aku!?"

"Akui saja engkau cemburu. Semua yang ada disanatahu engkau cemburu padaku."

"Apa yang semalam kalian mimpikan?"

"Kami bermimpi engkau dan Hyunnie menikah." Sehun tersenyum nakal.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata, "Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi."

"Terserah kalau engkau tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, jangan katakan aku tidak memperingatimu, "kata Sehun, "Saat ini banyak yang nekat merebut Hyunniemu. Aku khawatir kalau engkau tidak bergerak cepat, engkau akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya."

"Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Terserah padamu," kata Sehun, "Saat ini beberapa anak muda berencana untuk melamar Hyunnie."

"Melamarnya?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Mereka akan mengajukannya siang ini."

"Apakah mereka tidak dapat berpikir mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah? Mereka masih anak-anak!"

"Daripada engkau ribut di sini, lebih baik engkau menemui Hyunniemu," Sehun memberi usul.

"Aku baru saja akan menemuinya," Chanyeol meloncat bangkit.

Sehun tersenyum puas dan berseru, "Lamar dia sebelum didahului yang lain!"

Kata-kata itu menimbulkan ide di benak Chanyeol. Mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Mereka tidur dalam satu kamar telah menimbulkan banyak gosip. Pernikahannya dengan gadis itu akan menghentikan gosip-gosip itu dan dapat memulihkan nama baik mereka. Dengan pernikahannya itu pula ia menjadi lebih leluasa untuk mengawasi gadis itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol harus mengakui kecantikkan Baekhyun. Sejak awal gadis itu telah membuat banyak hal yang membuatnya takjub.

Mula-mula ia marah sambil menangis. Lalu ia terus menghinanya tanpa henti. Chanyeol yakin tak ada pria yang tahan mendengar rentetan hinaan itu selain dirinya. Hanya gadis itu saja yang mampu menahan sakit dan lapar selama berhari-hari.

Chanyeol yakin ia takkan dapat menemukan gadis lain yang seunik setan ciliknya. Setan ciliknya itu sama sekali tidak mengenal rasa takut.

Melihat wajahnya yang cantik seperti boneka, orang takkan menduga hal itu. Matanya yang biru cerah selalu menatap tajam. Rambut panjangnya yang keemasan selalu bersinar lembut.

Tak seorang pun yang tidak takut pada kemarahannya selain dia.

Rupanya gadis itu tidak hanya menarik untuknya saja. Semua orang tertarik dengan kepandaian dan ketangkasannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada gadis itu dan mencintainya.

Sehun benar kalau sekarang ia tidak segera bertindak, ia bisa kehilangan Hyunnie untuk selama-lamanya.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa harus menemukan Hyunnie secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang mendahuluinya.

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung. Ia merasa sangat gembira.

Hijaunya pepohonan ini mengingatkannya pada desa Marshwillow tempat ia dibesarkan. Ia merindukan desanya yang hijau.

"Setan cilik!"

Baekhyun jengkel. Chanyeol merusak kegembiraannya untuk kesekian kalinya selama ini berada di tempat ini.

"Adaapa?" tanya Baekhyun acuh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Khawatir aku kabur?" tanya Baekhyun, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan untuk rakyatmu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalaupun engkau kabur, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu."

"Aku yakin engkau akan."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Berhentilah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Apa lagi yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku telah setuju untuk tidur di kamarmu. Aku juga telah berjanji tidak akan kabur. Masih adakah yang kurang?"

"Apakah engkau tidak bisa bekerja sama denganku walau hanya sekali?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun tegas, "Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang kubenci."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku telah berulang kali minta maaf padamu atas kekasaranku padamu. Apakah itu belum cukup?"

Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Hanya engkau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa memendam marah lebih dari satu bulan."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Engkau mau memberitahuku?"

"Engkau sudah tahu mengapa aku tidak dapat berhenti membencimu," kata Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mengalah, "Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan, kekasaran serta segala sikapku yang tidak pantas padamu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Engkau puas?"

"Belum."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terus membenciku. Aku datang bukan untuk mencari pertengkaran baru. Aku datang untuk melamarmu."

"Melamarku?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. "Aku bertanya maukah engkau menjadi istriku?" ulang Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol. "Engkau tidak sedang mabuk?"

"Tidak," sergah Chanyeol. "Aku sadar apa yang kukatakan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Engkau bersedia?"

"Tidak!" sahut Baekhyun tegas, "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

Chanyeol menangkap lengan Baekhyun. "Engkau harus," desisnya.

"Tidak!" bantah Baekhyun, "Engkau tidak dapat memaksaku!"

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mengalah. "Aku memberimu waktu sampai malam ini."

"Hanya malam ini," Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Aku tetap tidak sudi!" seru Baekhyun pada punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Menikah dengannya?" kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi."

Kecuali kemarahannya yang belum sirna, Baekhyun telah mengakui Chanyeol adalah pahlawan. Ia mengagumi keberaniannya. Tapi, perasaan Baekhyun hanya sampai sejauh itu.

Kalau ia disuruh memilih antara menikah dengan Chanyeol atau membiarkan Krystal merebut Chanyeol, ia pasti akan memilih membiarkan Krystal menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengagumi Chanyeol tetapi tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengannya.

Baekhyun melupakan pinangan Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap akan mengatakan "TIDAK!"

Dengan hati riang, ia kembali menari-nari di hutan. Di hutan itu ia mengenang kembali desa Marshwillownya yang hijau. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke desanya sebelum ia dipaksa meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun terus bermain di hutan sampai siang.

Seperti biasa, di siang hari ia membantu para wanita memintal benang. Sore hari ia membantu mereka menyiapkan makan malam.

Baekhyun ingin makan malam bersama mereka, tetapi Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkannya. Seusai membersihkan diri dan membantu para wanita, Chanyeol memaksanya naik ke Chanyeol,ia sudah lelah bertengkar.

Lebih baik terlebih untuk malam ini, Baekhyun segera naik ke atas dan duduk diam di kamar sampai pagi.

Tidak seperti biasanya malam itu Chanyeol segera masuk ke kamar. Chanyeol tidak segera menanyai Baekhyun. Ia menyibukkan diri di meja kerjanya.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya, ia duduk di pojok ranjang dan terus menyulam. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan taplaknya. Baekhyun yakin malam ini juga taplaknya bisa selesai. Yang belum diselesaikannya hanya awan-awan kecil dan burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kelihatannya engkau sibuk sekali."

Baekhyun meletakkan sulamannya. Ia tahu saatnya telah tiba.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya lembut.

"Dengan sangat menyesal," kata Baekhyun lambat-lambat, "Aku tetap tidak dapat menikah denganmu."

Baekhyun telah berkata tenang agar tidak membangkitkan kemarahan Chanyeol tetapi pria itu marah juga.

"Apakah engkau tidak bisa berhenti membenciku? Sebenarnya apa dosaku padamu?"

"Engkau tahu sendiri," balas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, "Aku yakin engkau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya."

"Apakah engkau masih marah padaku karena aku membunuh orang itu?" Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun.

"Engkau tahu sendiri."

"Apakah engkau tidak punya pikiran lain selain itu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut ia melanjutkan, "Dalam peperangan, kita tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah siapa yang tidak. Tidak ada hukum dalam peperangan. Begitu pula dalam perjuanganku melawan Raja Kris. Kalau kita tidak membunuh, kita yang akan dibunuh. Itulah hukum perang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu lagi. Pikirkanlah kata-kataku ini. Besok pagi aku akan menanyaimu lagi," kata Chanyeol dengan kelembutan yang membuat Baekhyun heran. Tapi gadis itu tidak heran ketika Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut sebelum berkata, "Selamat malam."

Baekhyun tetap duduk meringkuk ketika Chanyeol sudah membaringkan diri di sisi kaki ranjang.

Gara-gara apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak dapat tidur. Ia terus berpikir apakah yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar?

Ada pepatah Latin yang menyebut tidak ada hukum dalam perang. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir mengapa orang bisa membunuh semudah itu.

Apakah nyawa itu tidak berharga lagi dalam perang?

Mereka tahu bisa terbunuh, tapi mengapa mereka mau berkorban?

Mengapa demi perang orang mau mengorbankan segala-galanya?

Apakah keuntungan perang?

Perang hanya membuat ibu pertiwi bersimbah darah. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Kalau hasil dari peperangan itu adalah kemenangan, itu bagus. Tapi kalau kalah…

Apa gunanya mengorbankan nyawa kalau ada cara lain untuk mencapai tujuan?

Chanyeol sendiri bisa menempuh jalan lain yang lebih aman untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Ia bisa menikahi Yoona. Kalau Raja Kris mati, Yoona akan naik tahta. Ia juga akan menjadi raja dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol dapat melakukannya. Ia adalah pria tampan yang menarik. Tak mungkin Yoona tidak menyukainya.

Tapi…

Baekhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang ini. Ia dibesarkan di desa yang damai, adil, tentram, dan makmur. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah dapat memahami jalan pikiran orang-orang di negara ini.

Baekhyun tidak dapat tidur. Ia ingin ke bawah berkumpul dengan orang-orang di luarsana.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tidur di dekatnya, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Walau pria itu tidur nyenyak, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu sekitarnya.

Pernah suatu malam Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara yang menakutkan dirinya. Baekhyun tidak berani membayangkan apa yang bersuara itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu terjaga?"

Baekhyun lega mendengar suara lembut itu. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya, "Aku seperti mendengar suara-suara yang menakutkan."

Chanyeol berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan di dalam maupun di luar ruangan luas itu. Ia kembali pada Baekhyun sesudahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya, "Mungkin engkau bermimpi."

"Mungkin," kata Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun. "Tidurlah kembali. Aku akan di sini sampai engkau tertidur."

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol mengenggam tangannya erat-erat dan memberikan rasa aman padanya.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Gerakan kecil darinya bisa membuatnya curiga.

Saat ini malam sudah larut dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Chanyeol. Ia berbaring walau tidak yakin bisa tidur.

Kata-kata Chanyeol terus menghantui pikirannya. Pikirannya terus melayang jauh tanpa bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Malam yang semakin larut membuat pikiran Baekhyun semakin larut, semakin melayang jauh.

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan ia tertidur, tetapi saat ia terjaga, ruangan itu sudah terang.

Chanyeol berdiri memandanginya sambil tersenyum. "Engkau tidur juga akhirnya. Kupikir engkau akan terus terjaga sampai pagi."

"Sang rembulan membiusku," sahut Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Basuhlah mukamu. Engkau tampak kusut sekali."

Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju jendela. "Engkau keberatan bila aku membantu mereka?"

"Lakukan apa yang kausuka."

Baekhyun segera merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan hati riang.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kegembiraan gadis itu. Ia tidak nampak telah berpikir terus sepanjang malam.

Chanyeol segera mengganti bajunya dan bergabung dengan rakyatnya untuk sarapan pagi. Ia berniat mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah makan pagi.

Baekhyun tidak nampak terbebani sepanjang pagi itu hingga Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara di dalam hutan.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kata Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol memulai.

"Apa yang belum kaumengerti?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sabar.

"Mereka tahu bisa terbunuh dalam perang, mengapa mereka mau maju kemedanperang?"

"Karena cinta mereka," jawab Chanyeol, "Karena cinta dan kesetiaan mereka pada pimpinan mereka. Sama seperti kita yang siap mengorbankan segalanya untuk tanah air kita. Kita melakukannya karena apa? Kita melakukannya karena kita mencintai tanah air kita."

Baekhyun merenungkan kata-kata itu sebelum berkata, "Sekarang aku mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?'

"Aku tetap menolaknya," kata Baekhyun tegas.

"Mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran, "Apakah engkau masih membenciku?"

"Tidak. Sekarang aku dapat mengerti tindakanmu," kata Baekhyun, "Tapi aku tetap menolak menikah denganmu. Alasanku adalah aku baru mengenalmu."

"Itu bukan masalah," kata Chanyeol, "Setelah kita menikah, kita bisa berteman sampai kita saling mengenal."

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun, "Aku tidak dapat menikah tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Engkau ingin tahu alasannya?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak sabar lagi, "Baik, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku menikahimu agar aku mendapat dukungan lebih dari rakyat."

"Dukungan?"

"Untuk melawan Raja Kris, aku membutuhkan setiap dukungan yang bisa kudapatkan. Dengan menikahi pelayan kesayangan putri mahkota, aku yakin akan semakin banyak orang yang memihakku."

"Apakah engkau tidak dapat memikirkan jalan lain selain perang?"

"Apakah ada jalan lain untuk menggulingkan Raja Kris?"

"Engkau bisa menikahi Putri Yoona. Kalau ia naik tahta, engkau dengan sendirinya akan menjadi raja."

"Kaupikir itu bisa?" ejek Chanyeol, "Apa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu seorang putri mahkota tidak dapat menentukan sendiri calon suaminya?"

Baekhyun diam termenung.

"Hanya dengan perang saja Raja bisa kugulingkan. Dan, aku bisa memperoleh lebih banyak dukungan dengan menikahimu."

Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Apakah engkau tidak berpikir pernikahan ini akan menyelamatkan rakyat dari sengsara? Dengan dukungan yang besar, aku pasti bisa menggulingkan Raja Kris," kata Chanyeol penuh semangat. "Engkau dan aku memiliki cita-cita yang sama yaitu membuat rakyat sejahtera. Aku tidak salah bukan?"

Baekhyun diam. Matanya memandang jauh.

Chanyeol memberi gadis itu kesempatan untuk berpikir.

Baekhyun tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dengan tegas ia berkata, "Aku bersedia."

"Bagus," kata Chanyeol puas. "Sekarang juga kita menikah."

"Apa!?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya," kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menemui Yixing.

Sepertinya Yixing tahu apa tugasnya. Begitu melihat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun, ia segera menyambut gadis itu. Yixing mengeluarkan gaun putih sederhana dari sebuah peti dan menyuruh Baekhyun mengenakannya. Sementara Baekhyun merapikan gaunnya, Yixing membersihkan cadar pengantin.

Baekhyun heran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menyiapkan gaun pengantin secepat ini.

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya. Yixing telah menceritakan semuanya sambil mendandani Baekhyun.

Orang tua Chanyeol ternyata juga pemberontak. Merekalah yang mula-mula mendirikan benteng ini. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka mengobarkan semangat rakyat untuk melawan pemerintah Raja Kris yang kejam. Sayang Raja Kris berhasil menangkap mereka. Ia menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada mereka.

Saat itu Chanyeol baru dua belas tahun. Dan, sejak itu pula ia memulai pemberontakan terhadap Raja Kris. Ia menyempurnakan benteng yang dibangun orang tuanya. Untuk menghidupi rakyat yang tinggal di sini, ia sering menyerbu pasukan kerajaan yang bertugas menarik pajak.

Tindakannya membuat rakyat mencintai dan menghormatinya. Tapi juga membuat Raja Kris murka. Raja memerintahkan prajuritnya menangkap Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tidak pernah berhasil.

Mata-mata Chanyeol banyak. Banyak yang mau memberitahunya bila ada yang Raja rencanakan untuk menangkapnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol menjadi buronan Raja tanpa pernah sekali pun tertangkap. Chanyeol terus menyempurnakan strateginya agar Raja kewalahan.

Semua orang membenci Raja Kris. Raja tega memeras rakyatnya dengan bermacam-macam pajak yang tinggi hanya untuk memperkaya dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tega membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengatakan 'tidak' padanya.

Semua orang di Kerajaan Vandella berharap Raja Kris segera mati dan Chanyeol naik tahta. Mereka tidak mengharapkan orang lain selain Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tertarik ketika mengetahui gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya adalah milik ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa terhormat bisa mengenakan gaun yang berharga ini.

Yixing memberinya serangkaian bunga hutan yang indah.

"Sayang di sini tidak ada bunga lili atau mawar yang akan melengkapi kecantikanmu."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Yixing membimbingnya ke ruang tengah tempat Chanyeol telah menantinya.

Chanyeol tampak sangat tampan dalam jas hitamnya yang halus. Jasnya sehitam rambutnya yang disisir rapi.

"Engkau mirip pengantin jaman pertengahan," bisik Chanyeol ketika menggandeng Baekhyun menghadap Pastor.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menyiapkan segalanya secepat jalannya upacara pernikahan. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol seperti menyembunyikan perkawinan mereka. Kalau ia memang membutuhkan tambahan dukungan, ia pasti akan mengundang orang banyak dalam upacara ini.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!"

Upacara terhenti karena panggilan yang penuh kecemasan itu.

Sehun segera bertindak dengan membuka pintu. Ia berbicara sebentar dengan orang itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya, Bapa, tampaknya kita terpaksa menghentikan upacara ini untuk sejenak."

"Silakan," jawab Pastor itu.

Chanyeol segera menemui orang di luar itu.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Sehun.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol masuk kembali. Ia tampak sangat cemas.

Baekhyun ingin tahu masalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menunda hal yang paling didesakkan padanya itu.

"Maafkan aku, ada urusan yang harus segera kutangani," kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami, Bapa, tampaknya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan upacara mendesak yang harus saya lakukan."

"Silakan," kata Pastor.

Sehun segera mengikuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang Pastor lalu pada Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu. Terakhir pada Yixing.

"Sepertinya ada masalah penting yang sangat mendesak," kata Yixing.

"Entahlah," kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti gaunnya.

Ketika berada di luar, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengan serius dengan beberapa orang. Dari kejauhan tampak Chanyeol sangat cemas.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Engkau puas?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sinis itu.

"Ini ulahmu, bukan? Aku yakin sekali."

"Apa maksud Anda, Krystal?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Jangan pura-pura!" bentak Krystal, "Pasukan kerajaan mengepung kita. Pasti engkau yang memberitahu mereka."

"APA!?" pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Mereka bergerak menyerbu ke tempat ini," Krystal mengulangi beritanya.

"Kurang ajar," desis Baekhyun murka.

"Mau ke mana engkau?" Krystal menahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepiskan tangan Krystal dan berlari ke kuda yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun segera melompat ke atas kuda dan memacunya secepat mungkin.

"Berhenti!" Krystal menghadang Baekhyun, "Takkan kubiarkan engkau lolos!"

Baekhyun membelokkan kudanya dan memacunya kuat-kuat menerobos hutan.

Krystal terkejut melihat kenekatan Baekhyun. Ia segera berlari menemui Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" teriaknya.

"Pergilah, Krystal, aku sibuk," kata Chanyeol.

"Kali ini engkau harus mendengarkanku!" Krystal mulai merengek.

Chanyeol terus menyibukkan diri.

"Wanita itu mata-mata!" seru Krystal, "Sekarang ia kabur!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Mata-mata itu kabur! Ia pasti memberitahu siasat kita pada pasukan kerajaan!"

"Apa!?" Chanyeol terkejut.

"Pasti dia yang memberitahu pasukan tempat kita."

Chanyeol meninggalkan bawahan-bawahannya dan segera melompat ke atas kuda.

"Pangeran!" seru mereka.

"Teruskan penyerbuan tanpa aku!" perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memacu kudanya secepat mungkin. Ia melihat Baekhyun sekitar tiga puluh meter di depannya.

Gadis itu dengan lincah mengarahkan kudanya melewati ranting-ranting pohon. Tangannya yang satu sibuk melindungi wajahnya dari debu dan tangannya yang lain memacu kudanya cepat-cepat.

"Setan cilik!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus memacu kudanya.

Chanyeol berusaha memperpendek jarak mereka tapi tiap kali ia berhasil, jarak mereka kembali menjauh. Chanyeol geram melihat ketangkasan Baekhyun dalam mengendalikan kudanya. Gadis itu seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar jarak mereka tetap jauh.

"Berhenti!" Angin membawa pergi teriakan Chanyeol.

Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar langkah kuda di belakangnya. Ia juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. Baekhyun terus mempercepat kudanya sambil berdoa ia tidak terlambat.

Hampir dua bulan Baekhyun berada di tempat ini. Waktu itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengenali kawasan hutan ini. Ia tahu jalan terpendek untuk memutus laju kedua kubu itu sebelum mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun tidak mau ada perang. Ia membenci segala yang berbau perang.

Cepatnya laju kuda Baekhyun membuat gelungan rambut gadis itu terurai. Walau rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar seperti gaunnya, Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera tiba.

"Berhenti, setan cilik!"

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat kudanya. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang dipedulikannya selain mencegah pecahnya perang antara kedua musuh ini.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun melihat kedua pasukan itu bergerak mendekat dengan cepat dari jarak sekitar limaratus meter.

Dalam hati Baekhyun terus berdoa ia bisa tiba sebelum terlambat.

Setelah melewati rimbunan pohon, Baekhyun segera membelokkan kudanya ke arah pasukan kerajaan.

"Mundur!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memberi tanda dengan tangannya.

Tiga puluh meter di belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengar gadis itu terus meneriakkan kata "Mundur" sambil memberi tanda dengan lambaian tangannya.

Baekhyun kesal melihat pasukan itu tidak juga berhenti bergerak. "AKU PERINTAHKAN TARIK PASUKAN!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaganya.

Chanyeol memperlambat laju kudanya melihat pasukan kerajaan tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Tetapi, Baekhyun terus memacu kudanya ke arah pasukan kerajaan.

Dengan gerak tangannya, Chanyeol memerintahkan pasukannya berhenti.

Dari tempatnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terus memacu kuda menerobos puluhan ribu pasukan kerajaan itu. Pasukan yang terdepan segera berbelok mengikuti Baekhyun.

Tak seorang pun di antara merekapernahmelihat para pasukan yang bergerak mundur dengan teratur dan indah itu. Cara mundur mereka unik. Mirip segerombol penari yang berbelok secara teratur dari depan hingga yang terakhir.

Dengan bubarnya pasukan kerajaan, Chanyeol pun memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur.

"Ia pasti mata-mata!" komentar itu yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Krystal setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Krystal!" sergah Chanyeol, "Jangan lupa, ia adalah pelayan kesayangan Yoona. Pasti mereka datang untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Tapi sekarang ia bersama mereka, bukan?" protes Krystal, "Ia pasti akan membocorkan tempat ini pada mereka."

"Dengar, Krystal," Chanyeol memperingati dengan tajam, "Ia tidak suka perang."

"Dia…"

Sehun segera menutup mulut Krystal. "Sebaiknya engkau diam saja, Krystal. Hyunnie bukan gadis seperti itu. Ia pasti melakukan semua ini untuk menghindari perang."

"Pasti!" Sehun menegaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beraninya kalian," geram Baekhyun murka.

Gadis itu menatap tajam setiap orang di depannya. Ia seperti akan menelan mereka semua dengan matanya.

Semua orang menunduk ketakutan. Tak seorang pun yang berani menatap Baekhyun apalagi menentangnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melanggar perintahku!"

Tak seorang pun yang berani membuka mulut.

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam satu per satu prajurit di hadapannya. Ia menanti munculnya orang yang mengaku bertanggung jawab atas penyerbuan ini.

Tak seorang pun luput dari tatapan murka Baekhyun dan tak seorang pun yang berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ma… maafkan hamba, Paduka," kata Jongin ketakutan, "Ham… hamba y…yang me…merintahkan mereka."

"Beraninya engkau melanggar perintahku!" bentak Baekhyun. "Aku memerintahkan kalian diam di tempat sampai aku datang!"

"Saya mengaku bersalah, Paduka," Jongin berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, "Hamba siap menerima hukuman."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan penuh kemurkaan.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin Anda mengetahui semua ini terjadi karena saya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Anda, Paduka. Saya menanti di Thamasha seperti yang Anda perintahkan. Tetapi, Anda berada disana lebih lama dari yang Anda janjikan. Saya khawatir mereka melukai Anda. Karena itu, saya meminta Mingyu menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang mereka."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Pandangannya menjadi lembut. Baekhyun berlutut di depan Jongin.

"Oh, Jongin…" kata Baekhyun lembut sambil memeluk pria tua itu, "Maafkan aku."

Jongin terkejut. "Pa… Paduka, Anda tidak pantas melakukan ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum selembut pandangannya. Ia menarik berdiri Jongin lalu berkata, "Lupakan semua kepantasan itu."

"Anda adalah Ratu kami dan kami adalah bawahan Anda."

"Kata 'Ratu' itu hanya menunjukkan tugas, tidak lebih dari itu," kata Baekhyun tegas, "Ratu maupun Raja tetap saja seorang manusia."

"Paduka…"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan menghentikan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun mengumumkan penyesalannya dengan ketegasan yang lembut, "Seharusnya aku tahu kalian mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak pantas memarahi kalian."

Kata-kata itu menegakkan kepala setiap orang.

"Aku mengakui kesalahanku dan aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi," kata Baekhyun, "Karena aku sudah tahu mengapa kalian melanggar perintahku, aku pun ingin kalian tahu mengapa aku marah-marah. Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian juga. Aku tidak ingin seorang pun di antara kalian mati hanya karena aku. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan keluarga kalian bila kalian gugur karena aku. Cukup sekali saja aku mengorbankan nyawa orang."

"Keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan telah kami urus, Paduka," lapor Mingyu, "Mayat-mayat mereka juga telah kami kuburkan dengan layak."

"Terima kasih, Mingyu."

"Adalah tugas saya melayani Anda, Paduka," Mingyu merendahkan diri.

"Kalian bisa bubar sekarang," Baekhyun menutup pertemuannya, "Karena aku sudah berada di sini, kita bisa kembali ke Perenolde. Kalau tidak ada halangan, kita kembali sore ini, kalian setuju?"

Para prajurit itu berbisik-bisik. Beberapa di antara mereka memberanikan diri berkata, "Setuju!" Segera prajurit yang lain mengikuti.

"Setuju!" teriak mereka serempak.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Berarti sudah diputuskan," katanya, "Kalian bisa melakukan yang lain sampai saatnya tiba."

Para prajurit bersikap tegap dan secara serempak memberi hormat pada Baekhyun kemudian mereka bubar.

"Anda juga bisa beristirahat, Paduka."

"Tidak, Jongin. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"Anda akan membuat kami berada dalam kesulitan kalau Anda masih mengenakan gaun usang itu setibanya Anda di Istana."

Teringat pelayan tuanya yang setia, Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku yakin Kyungsoo telah memberimu ancaman."

"Anda tahu persis, Paduka."

"Baiklah, Mingyu. Aku tidak akan membuat engkau mengalami kesulitan."

Jongin memanggil seorang prajurit. "Suruh Xiumin mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Paduka."

Prajurit itu membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Mari, Paduka," kata Jongin, "Silakan mengikuti saya."

Mingyu dan Jongin mengawal Baekhyun ke tenda besar yang ada di tengah-tengah kumpulan tenda itu.

Seorang wanita muda muncul dari dalam tenda untuk menyambut Baekhyun.

"Selamat beristirahat, Paduka," kata mereka bersamaan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memasuki tenda.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Paduka Raja Kris."

"Hanya dalam beberapa hal, Mingyu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

Semuanya tepat seperti yang diduganya. Seperti dulu, mereka menjemputnya dengan segala sesuatu yang lengkap dan mewah. Kereta kuda emas, gaun-gaun indah serta pelayan-pelayan. Semua disiapkan khusus untuknya, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Kerajaan Vandella.

Siapa yang menyangka gadis miskin sepertinya tiba-tiba menjadi Ratu? Baekhyun pun tidak pernah menginginkannya apalagi memimpikannya.

Hal ini memang mustahil. Gadis yang hidupnya selalu kekurangan tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi Ratu sebuah kerajaan besar. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun adalah nyata. Sekarang Baekhyun menjadi gadis kaya. Melebihi kekayaan setiap orang di kerajaan ini.

Keajaiban ini terjadi padanya karena darah biru yang mengalir padanya. Darah biru yang mengalir padanya sangat kental dan bercahaya.

Ibu maupun ayahnya bukan orang biasa. Mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Vandella. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun mereka hidup terpisah.

Dari cerita ibunya, Baekhyun tahu betapa kejamnya ayahnya. Bahkan, kepada putranya sendiri ia tega. Walaupun Baekboom, kakaknya masih tiga tahun, tetapi bila ia melakukan hal yang tak disukai Raja Kris, ia mendapat pukulan tak peduli sekecil apa hal itu.

Raja Kris ingin Baekboom bersikap sempurna sebagaimana layaknya seorang Putra Mahkota. Sempurna dalam tindakan maupun kata-kata. Tetapi, sempurna menurut caranya.

Ratu Luhan tidak berani bertindak apa-apa untuk melindungi putranya. Ia sendiri sering merasakan pukulan Raja yang ringan tangan itu.

Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Ratu Luhan membenci Raja. Kalau bukan karena dijodohkan orang tuanya, ia tidak akan menikahi Raja Kris sekali pun ia adalah pria terakhir di dunia ini. Ratu tidak berani menolak juga tidak berani kabur. Ia bukan wanita penakut tetapi ia tidak berani melawan demi keselamatan keluarganya.

Bila ia melawan, Ratu tahu Raja akan menghancurkan keluarganya. Pria itu tidak akan segan-segan melakukan segala tindakan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ratu Luhan tahu suaminya adalah iblis terkejam dari antara para raja iblis.

Demi orang tuanya pula ia terus menahan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Istana Azzereath. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Ratu semakin ingin pergi tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Saat itu ia baru saja melahirkan Baekboom dan ia tidak tega meninggalkannya.

Banyak pengorbanan yang diberikan Ratu kepada keluarganya. Demi Baekboom, satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Ratu bertahan di Istana dingin yang suram itu.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian Ratu melahirkan anak keduanya. Kali ini ia melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Setelah melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Baekboom, Ratu yakin Raja juga tidak akan segan memukul anak perempuannya yang mungil.

Ratu dilanda kebimbangan antara meninggalkan Vandella untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan menetap di Istana untuk menjaga Baekboom. Ia sangat mencintai kedua anaknya dan tidak tega meninggalkan seorang pun di antara mereka.

Sekejam-kejamnya Raja Kris, Ratu yakin ia takkan membunuh Putra Mahkotanya sendiri. Berpegang pada keyakinan itu, Ratu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Vandella selama-lamanya.

Dengan berat hati, Ratu meninggalkan Baekboom di malam-malam buta bersama Baekhyun yang masih bayi dan pelayannya yang setia, Kyungsoo.

Negara yang menjadi tujuan Ratu adalah Roma. Ratu tahu suaminya takkan berani menyerang kota suci Roma kecuali ia ingin dimusuhi Raja-raja Eropa. DisanaRaja Kris tidak dapat menemukan mereka.

Pada tahun pertama pelarian mereka, mereka bisa hidup enak berkat perhiasan-perhiasan mahal Ratu.

Walaupun begitu mereka tidak hidup bermewah-mewah. Asalkan mereka bisa makan, itu sudah cukup. Ratu tahu ia harus menghemat segala yang dimilikinya untuk putrinya yang masih kecil.

Berkat uang simpanan Ratu itulah Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang selalu ceria. Hidupnya tidak bergelimangan kemewahan tetapi bergelimangan kebahagiaan. Baekhyun terus tumbuh tanpa mengetahui siapa ayahnya dan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun hanya tahu ia adalah anak desa.

Sering Baekhyun menanyakan ayahnya tapi Ratu tidak mau memberitahu. Baik Ratu maupun Kyungsoo merahasiakan hal itu dari Baekhyun. Mereka hanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan berkata, "Aku akan mengatakannya suatu saat nanti."

Sering pula Baekhyun melihat ibunya sedang melamun. Ia tampak sangat sedih merindukan seseorang.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa sering bertanya, "Mengapa Mama sedih? Mama memikirkan Papa?"

Ratu selalu menjawab pertanyaan polos itu dengan tersenyum sedih.

Seiring dengan tumbuhnya Baekhyun, pikiran gadis itu menjadi lebih dewasa. Baekhyun pun mulai berpikir ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya hingga sekarang ibunya selalu merindukannya. Sejak itu Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan ayahnya lagi. Sejak saat itu pula muncul kebenciannya pada ayah yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Tahun demi tahun terus berganti. Tak terasa sudah sembilan tahun Ratu meninggalkan Istana. Tetapi, sejak mereka pergi hingga saat ini tidak pernah terdengar kabar Raja Kris mencari mereka. Ratu sangat lega karenanya. Kehidupan yang tenang dapat terus dijalaninya. Kecuali mengkhawatirkan Baekboom, tidak ada lagi yang membuat Ratu cemas.

Natal tahun ke sembilan itu semua berubah. Ratu tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Kehidupan yang penuh kerja keras membuat tubuhnya sakit-sakitan. Sebagai orang yang sejak lahir hidup dalam kemewahan, Ratu tidak terbiasa hidup sederhana bahkan serba kekurangan seperti ini.

Uang yang sengaja disimpan Ratu untuk masa depan Baekhyun terpaksa digunakan untuk mengobati Ratu. Ratu tidak setuju menggunakan uang simpanannya itu tetapi Kyungsoo tetap menggunakannya. Kata Kyungsoo, uang bisa dicari tetapi nyawa tidak.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu menahu tentang uang simpanan ibunya, diam saja. Ia hanya bisa terus berdoa dan menjaga ibunya.

Baik Ratu maupun Kyungsoo tidak ingin pendidikan Baekhyun terhenti karena masalah ini. Mereka pun mendesak Baekhyun agar tidak meninggalkan pelajarannya demi menjaga Ratu.

Sebagai anak yang tahu balas budi, Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia tahu untuk bisa membesarkannya, ibunya telah bekerja keras. Semasa ibunya masih sehat dulu, hampir tiap saat Baekhyun melihat ibunya dan Kyungsoo menenun kain seperti orang-orang desa Marshwillow lainnya. Mereka menenun hingga larut untuk membiayai hidup mereka terutama Baekhyun yang sedang tumbuh.

Ratu ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi putrinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun tumbuh sehat seperti gadis lainnya.

Sejak saat itulah hidup mereka menjadi lebih sulit. Seluruh uang yang mereka miliki digunakan untuk mengobati Ratu. Tetapi, kesehatan Ratu terus memburuk.

Kyungsoo, pelayan ibunya yang setia bekerja lebih keras untuk mengobati Ratu dan membesarkan Baekhyun. Tidak lagi istirahat untuknya. Di saat mempunyai waktu luang, ia membantu para tetangga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ia telah bekerja dengan sangat keras tetapi uang yang dihasilkannya tidak pernah cukup untuk hidup mereka.

Walaupun masih anak-anak, Baekhyun mengetahui kesulitan yang dialami keluarganya. Di balik kesibukan belajarnya, ia sering membantu Kyungsoo memintal dan menenun.

Baekhyun juga tahu uang hasil kerja keras mereka tidak cukup untuk membeli semua kebutuhan mereka. Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo menggunakan semua uang itu untuk menyembuhkan ibunya.

"Demi kesembuhan Mama, aku mau mengorbankan apa saja."

Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga mau melakukan apa saja demi kesembuhan Ratu tetapi ia juga mempunyai kewajiban untuk membesarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mendesak Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu tidak mampu melawan keinginannya lagi.

Walaupun kesehatan Ratu terus memburuk, mereka tidak berhenti berusaha. Mereka terus menahan lapar untuk membeli obat bagi Ratu. Mereka terus berusaha memberikan makanan yang terbaik untuk Ratu.

Ratu tidak pernah tahu untuk dirinya, Kyungsoo sering meminjam uang pada tetangga.

Penduduk desa Marshwillow tidak ada yang kaya, tetapi mereka tetap mau membantu. Ratu dan Kyungsoo adalah orang asing di tempat itu tetapi mereka telah dianggap penduduk sebagai bagian dari desa Marshwillow. Demikian pula Baekhyun yang tumbuh besar disana.

Perjuangan Ratu menghadapi penyakitnya akhirnya berakhir pada suatu musim gugur yang dingin. Setelah selama dua tahun bergelut dengan penyakitnya, Ratu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di suatu pagi yang hujan lebat.

Seperti kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka, seluruh penduduk desa Marshwillow bersedih atas kepergian Ratu. Berita kematian Ratu yang tersebar cepat di desa kecil itu mengundang penduduk untuk membantu pemakaman Ratu.

Hingga ia mati, Ratu tidak pernah mengatakan siapakah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Baik Baekhyun maupun penduduk Marshwillow mengenal Ratu sebagai seorang wanita lembut yang bernama Luhan.

Setelah pemakaman ibunya, Baekhyun baru mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu padanya, Ratu telah menulissuratwasiat dan menitipkannya pada hanya boleh diberikan pada Baekhyun bila ia telah meninggal. Dalamsuratitu, Ratu mengatakan segala sesuatu yang selama ini dirahasiakannya dari Baekhyun.

Mulanya Baekhyun tidak percaya ia adalah Putri Kerajaan. Setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, barulah ia percaya. Hal itu tidak membuatnya sombong, melainkan membuatnya makin rendah hati. Kebenciannya pada ayahnya yang sudah tumbuh kian menjadi-jadi.

Seperti ibunya, Baekhyun tidak berkeinginan untuk kembali ke Vandella. Walaupun ingin bertemu Baekboom, Baekhyun tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal di Marshwillow yang dicintainya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memaksa Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun adalah majikan dan Putri Kerajaan tanah airnya.

Walaupun tahu hidupnya akan lebih terjamin bila ia kembali pada ayahnya, Baekhyun memilih tinggal di sisi pusara ibunya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa dirinya adalah seorang Putri. Ia adalah gadis desa. Ia dibesarkan sebagai seorang gadis desa yang hidupnya serba kesulitan, bukan sebagai Putri.

Setelah mengetahui rahasia itu, Baekhyun mulai menduga ibunya sering melamun bukan memikirkan ayahnya tetapi memikirkan Baekboom yang berada dalam cengkeraman ayahnya. Baekhyun tahu ibunya dengan sangat berat hati meninggalkan kakaknya dalam kekejian ayahnya. Baekhyun juga tahu bagaimana tindakan ayahnya pada Baekboom hingga membuat ibunya terpaksa meninggalkan Baekboom untuk menyelamatkannya.

Kebencian yang mendalam pada ayah yang kejam, membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin melupakan jati dirinya. Ia tak peduli apakah ia seorang putri atau bukan. Ia hanya tahu ia adalah gadis desa.

Waktu terus berjalan. Baekhyun melupakan rahasia itu. Dalam pikiran maupun dalam tingkah lakunya, ia tidak pernah lagi mengingat maupun teringat akan siapa dirinya. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melupakan hal itu ketika Kwangsoo, Menteri Luar Negeri Vandella muncul.

Saat itu Baekhyun sedang menanti Kyungsoo yang pergi berbelanja. Sambil menanti, ia menyibukkan diri dengan menyulam. Di tengah kesibukannya itulah tiba-tiba pintu diketuk orang.

"Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo yang datang," pikir Baekhyun, "Ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu kalau ingin masuk."

Baekhyun menuju pintu sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang. Sejak ibunya dikubur, hampir tidak ada lagi penduduk Marshwillow yang mengunjungi mereka. Penduduk tahu dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada, mereka tidak dapat menjamu tamu. Penduduk tidak ingin merepotkan Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpana melihat seorang pria setengah baya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bajunya yang indah mengkilat. Ia diapit dua pria lain yang lebih muda dan lebih sederhana pakaiannya.

Baekhyun melihat mereka semua dari atas ke bawah. Pria yang di tengah mengenakan jas yang rapi sedang yang di tepi mengenakan baju prajurit dengan warna biru untuk atasannya dan putih untuk celananya.

Mereka membuat Baekhyun bersikap waspada. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa mereka, tetapi mereka telah menimbulkan kecurigaannya.

"Anda mencari siapa, Tuan?"

"Saya Kwangsoo, Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Vandella. Saya datang untuk menjemput Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Luhan dan Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri Baekhyun."

Buku-buku jari tangan Baekhyun memutih mendengarnya. Gadis itu membusungkan dadanya dan menatap pria di depannya. "Mereka tidak ada di sini," katanya tegas.

Walaupun Raja Kris mengirim jemputan untuk mereka, Baekhyun takkan mau kembali. Ibunya telah bersusah payah untuk dapat berada di sini. Dan, sebagai anak berbakti, Baekhyun takkan membuat usaha ibunya menjadi sia-sia.

"Mata-mata kami memberitahu mereka berdua tinggal di sini," kata Kwangsoo keheranan.

"Sayang sekali, Tuan, mereka tidak ada di sini."

"Ya, sayang sekali," Kwangsoo tampak sangat sedih, "Mungkin mereka sudah pindah atau mata-mata kami yang salah."

"Mungkin saja," Baekhyun menyetujui.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Maaf kami telah menganggu Anda."

Baekhyun yakin mereka akan kembali ke Vandella dengan tangan kosong apabila saat itu Kyungsoo tidak muncul.

Sejak ibunya masuk Istana, Kyungsoo dan Kwangsoo berkenalan. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melupakan Kwangsoo. Kwangsoo juga tidak mungkin melupakan pelayan ibunya itu.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Kwangsoo?" sapa Kyungsoo, "Lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Kwangsoo tak percaya, "Engkau tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari kesalahannya, "Sejak meninggalkan Vandella, aku tinggal di tempat ini."

"Berarti Paduka Ratu dan Tuan Puteri ada di sini," gumam Kwangsoo. Tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun tetap bersikap tenang.

Kwangsoo mencermati tiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun. Semakin dilihat, semakin tampak kemiripannya dengan Ratu Luhan sewaktu ia masih muda. Hanya saja mata biru gadis ini lebih cerah dan rambutnya lebih bersinar cerah. Selain itu, ia benar-benar seperti gambaran diri Ratu di waktu muda.

Kwangsoo memandang Kyungsoo dengan penuh pertanyaan di matanya.

"Benar, ia adalah…" Kyungsoo tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya bertemu dengan wajah Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya menutup mulut.

Sayangnya, Kwangsoo sudah dapat menebak siapa gadis yang membukakan pintu itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah menebak hal itu, segera menyingkir ke dalam rumah. Ia menyadari kemiripannya dengan ibunya. Tak perlu orang lain untuk mengatakan mereka mirip. Baekhyun tak mau mendengar siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Kwangsoo bingung melihat kepergian gadis itu.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu. "Silakan masuk, Tuan. Saya ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat Anda datang ke sini."

Kwangsoo memandangi keadaan di dalam rumah kecil itu. Ruangan-ruangannya sangat kecil dan hampir kosong. Tidak nampak sofa-sofa yang indah, lukisan-lukisan. Semuanya tidak mencerminkangayahidup keluarga kerajaan tetapi mencerminkan kehidupan orang miskin yang penuh penderitaan.

Dinding-dinding kayunya tampak lapuk dan disanasini mulai tumbuh lumut. Atapnya lebih mengenaskan lagi. Atapnya tampak sangat lemah dan sewaktu-waktu siap runtuh.

Tak pernah disangka Kwangsoo kehidupan Ratu dan Putri kerajaannya sedemikian buruknya. Mereka benar-benar melarat seperti layaknya orang miskin.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan," kata Kyungsoo, "Maaf tempat kami kotor."

Kwangsoo mendengar deritan kursi kayunya ketika ia duduk. Kwangsoo melihat sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang. "Di mana Paduka Ratu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih. "Ia meninggallimatahun lalu."

"Oh," itulah yang pertama kali terloncat dari mulut Kwangsoo. "Aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

"Sejak itu engkau sendiri yang membesarkan Tuan Puteri?" Kwangsoo tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tepatnya tidak." Melihat wajah heran Kwangsoo, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Nona tidak membiarkan dirinya merepotkan orang lain. Ia ikut berusaha untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil kami ini."

Kwangsoo terpekur menatap lantai kayu di kakinya.

"Apa yang membuat Anda datang?"

"Berita duka juga," jawab Kwangsoo.

"Berita duka?"

"Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Kris telah meninggal."

"Apa!?" Kyungsoo terkejut, "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Berbulan-bulan lalu. Kira-kira tujuh sampai delapan bulan lalu."

"Oh…" gumam Kyungsoo. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya."

"Kami semua juga tidak pernah menduga Paduka pergi secepat ini. Sebulan sebelum beliau meninggal, ia sakit. Kami semua itu hanya sakit biasa. Tapi, siapa menduga Tuhan berkata lain."

"Tentunya sekarang tahta kerajaan sedang kosong," komentar Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat akan Baekboom. Ia baru saja akan membetulkan kata-katanya ketika Kwangsoo berkata,

"Karena itulah kami datang ke sini."

Kyungsoo keheranan. "Bukankah ada Pangeran Baekboom?"

"Sayang sekali Pangeran juga sudah meninggal."

"Apa!?" Kyungsoo terkejut. "Pangeran malang, ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati."

"Ya, sayang sekali," Kwangsoo setuju.

"Saya khawatir Anda tidak berhasil, Tuan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Nona… ehm… maksudku Tuan Puteri tidak mau kembali ke Vandella. Seperti ibunya, sedikit pun ia tidak ingin kembali ke Vandella. Ia membenci Raja Kris."

Kwangsoo sedih mendengarnya. "Kau harus membantuku, Kyungsoo. Hanya engkau yang paling dekat dengannya. Bujuklah dia."

"Saya rasa percuma, Tuan," kata Kyungsoo, "Maaf saya tidak bisa membantu."

"Engkau harus bisa membantuku."

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa, Tuan Kwangsoo."

"Kau harus."

"Aku menolak!"

Kwangsoo terkejut. Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu. Gadis itu seperti sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun, "Aku tidak bermaksud mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Tetapi, rumah ini kecil dan di mana pun aku berada, aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

"Saya mohon kembalilah ke Vandella, Yang Mulia. Rakyat Vandella membutuhkan Anda."

"Jangan memohon padaku. Aku takkan mengubah jawabanku," kata Baekhyun tegas.

"Rakyat Vandella sedang menderita, Yang Mulia. Saat ini mereka membutuhkan bantuan Anda. Hanya Anda yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari penderitaan ini."

"Salahkan serigala itu!" Baekhyun bosan dibujuk, "Salahkan kekejamannya hingga tega membunuh putra kandungnya sendiri."

"Pangeran Baekboom meninggal bukan karena dibunuh Paduka. Ia yang membunuh dirinya sendiri," kata Kwangsoo, "Ia bunuh diri."

"Baekboom bunuh diri karena serigala itu, bukan?"

Kwangsoo terdiam.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekejaman serigala itu. Aku tahu bagaimana ia memperlakukan Baekboom. Aku dapat merasakan kebencian Baekboom karena terus didesak untuk bersikap sempura. Serigala itu memaksa Baekboom bersikap sempurna seperti Pangeran kejam tapi Baekboom tidak sanggup."

Kwangsoo benar-benar tidak dapat membantah. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Semua penghuni Istana tahu Pangeran Baekboom tertekan oleh keinginan dan kekejaman ayahnya hingga akhirnya ia memilih mati.

"Kembalilah ke Vandella. Katakan pada yang memerintahkanmu bahwa aku menolak untuk kembali."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh kami, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun tidak tertarik mendengarnya.

"Bukan Raja Kris yang memerintahkan kalian untuk mencari kami?" tanya Kyungsoo keheranan.

"Paduka Raja tidak pernah menyuruh kami," jawab Kwangsoo, "Bahkan, sejak Paduka Raja tahu ia tidak bisa sembuh, Paduka tidak menyuruh kami. Kami sendirilah yang memerintahkan diri kami sendiri untuk mencari Anda semua. Hingga Paduka meninggal, ia tidak tahu kami telah memulai pencarian ini."

"Kau telah melihat sendiri kenyataannya, bukan? Ia tidak mau peduli pada kami. Ia tidak mengharapkan kami kembali."

Lagi-lagi Kwangsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tahu kerasnya hati Baekhyun bila gadis itu telah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia tidak punya hak untuk memerintah Baekhyun sekali pun ia telah menjadi ibu gadis itu selamalimatahun terakhir ini.

"Saat ini Vandella sedang terjadi kekosongan tahta. Kami…"

"Siapa yang selama ini memegang pemerintahan?" potong Baekhyun.

"Kami, para Menteri."

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa terus mengatur Vandella tanpa aku."

"Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak tanpa seorang Raja, Yang Mulia. Di Vandella, rajalah yang berhak memutuskan segalanya."

"Angkat saja Raja yang baru," usul Baekhyun.

"Kami…"

"Selain aku," potong Baekhyun.

Kwangsoo tampak murung. "Tidak bisa, Yang Mulia."

"Mengapa?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan, "Tidak mungkin serigala itu tidak menunjuk pewarisnya yang baru setelah Baekboom meninggal."

"Andaikan saja itu terjadi, Yang Mulia," Kwangsoo menyesal, "Hingga beliau meninggal, ia tidak pernah menunjuk penggantinya. Di Vandella ada isu yang tersebar Putri Yoona, anak tunggal keluarga Yunho yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Raja, akan naik tahta bila Paduka meninggal. Hal itu benar bila Anda tidak ada."

"Bersikaplah seperti aku telah meninggal."

"Itu adalah tradisi, Yang Mulia. Kami tidak berani menentangnya. Rakyat Vandella pasti memberontak bila kami melanggar tradisi ini. Karena itulah hingga hari ini kami belum mengumumkan kematian Paduka. Kami tidak ingin terjadi perebutan kekuasaan. Kami juga tidak ingin membuat pemberontak kerajaan melakukan kudeta."

"Pemberontak?" Kyungsoo tertarik pada cerita Kwangsoo.

"Sebenarnya sejak dulu sudah ada gerakan pemberontakan terhadap Raja tapi gerakan itu baru kentara tak lama setelah kalian pergi. Pemimpin pemberontak itu telah menjadi pahlawan rakyat Vandella yang miskin dan menderita. Kami yakin demi pahlawan mereka itu, mereka sanggup mengorbankan apa saja terlebih setelah mengetahui Paduka telah meninggal. Kami menghindari hal itu. Kami tidak ingin terjadi perang antara pasukan kerajaan dengan rakyat."

"Angkatlah sang pahlawan menjadi raja dan semua masalah selesai," usul Baekhyun, "Rakyat takkan marah karenanya."

"Sudah kami jelaskan, Yang Mulia, tradisi membuat kami tidak bisa berbuat lain. Selama Anda masih ada, tidak ada yang berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan."

"Apakah Anda tidak ingin pulang ke Vandella, Nona?" Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut membujuk, "Walaupun Anda hanya tinggal sehari di Vandella, Anda tetap lahir di Vandella. Dalam diri Anda mengalir darah Raja Kris. Saya yakin Ratu pun sebenarnya ingin kembali ke Vandella, tanah airnya."

Baekhyun menangkap maksud lain di balik pernyataan itu. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "Kembalilah ke Vandella bila engkau ingin, Kyungsoo. Aku tetap tinggal di sini."

"Saya telah berjanji pada Ratu untuk tidak meninggalkan Anda."

"Kalau begitu aku memerintahkanmu untuk kembali ke Vandella."

"Saya tidak dapat meninggalkan Anda, Nona. Bila Anda tinggal di sini, saya tidak mau kembali. Sekali pun Anda memaksa, saya tetap akan tinggal di sisi Anda untuk melayani Anda."

"Kau harus, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu engkau selalu merindukan keluargamu, kota tempat engkau dilahirkan. Engkau selalu merindukan Vandella."

"Kyungsoo benar, Paduka. Anda harus kembali ke Vandella. Hanya Anda yang bisa menjadi Raja kecuali Anda turun tahta dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain."

Baekhyun diam merenung kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku ikut kalian."

Setelah mendapat keputusan akhir Baekhyun, Kwangsoo segera mengirim utusan untuk memberitahu para Menteri Vandella. Ia meminta mereka menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk penobatan Baekhyun.

Di sebuah desa kecil di tepi perbatasan Vandella, Jongin, Menteri Dalam Negeri Vandella telah menantinya untuk upacara penobatan.

Upacara penobatan itu berlangsung sederhana. Uskup Vandella yang menobatkan Baekhyun dengan Kwangsoo dan Jongin sebagai saksinya.

Saat itu yang ada di dalam benak Altamya adalah kembali ke Vandella untuk mengumumkan kematian ayahnya, menyatakan diri sebagai raja baru lalu turun tahta dan menyerahkannya pada Yoona. Terakhir, kembali ke Roma.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mengunjungi markas para pemberontak itu. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu akan mereka melalui tempat itu.

Saat akan melalui Lasdorf, kawasan pemberontak, pasukan pengawal Baekhyun memperketat penjagaan. Kecurigaan Baekhyun timbul dan ia memaksa kedua menteri itu mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

Hingga kini Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengunjungi benteng pemberontak itu.

Setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun mengirim Kwangsoo beserta Kyungsoo kembali ke Istana Azzereath. Sementara itu Jongin dimintanya untuk menantinya di Thamasha.

Mereka berdua tidak setuju pada rencananya. Tetapi, di Vandella titah Raja adalah titah yang tidak dapat dilawan. Baekhyun meyakinkan mereka dengan menjelaskan rencananya.

Saat itu hampir bersamaan dengan kembalinya Yoona dari perjalanannya ke luar negeri. Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Seorang prajurit diperintahkannya untuk menyebar isu itu. Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun melewati sarang musuh. Sesuai dengan perhitungannya, para pemberontak itu menculiknya.

Satu-satunya yang salah dalam perhitungan Baekhyun adalah waktu. Baekhyun meminta Jongin memberinya waktu satu bulan untuk mengetahui kehidupan pemberontak itu sebelum ia memulai pemerintahannya.

Ternyata waktu yang digunakan Baekhyun lebih dari satu bulan bahkan hampir dua bulan.

Baekhyun memang berniat memperpanjang masa tinggalnya di benteng itu dengan membuat mereka menduga ia adalah pelayan Yoona. Ia berharap perpanjangan waktu itu bisa membuat mereka mempercayainya dan mau bercerita banyak padanya. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak berniat membuat pasukannya khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Waw, ternyata ada yang ngeremake novel Sherls Astrella lagi loh judulnya Pelarian yang di remake sama **byunbaek92.** Silahkan dibaca juga yaaa^^

Aku belum baca juga yang ituuu. Muehehhe.

So, apakah kalian sudah mengerti jalan ceritanya?

Ini mungkin sedikit ga sampai 10 chapter kok. Paling selesai di 7-8 chapter. Doakan saja yaa biar satu chapter itu banyak. Hehe. Words semuanya cuma sampe 48K+

Sehari baca juga kelar:D

So, review?

 **Byunnerate**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang semuanya telah berubah."

Itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat bayangannya di cermin.

Sementara ia duduk diam, pelayan-pelayan sibuk menata khusus bagian menggelung, ada yang khusus memberi hiasan, ada pula yang khusus menyisiri. Baekhyun dibuat pusing karenanya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya hanya duduk diam sampai mereka selesai mendandaninya. Baekhyun benar-benar lega ketika akhirnya mereka selesai.

"Bawa masuk makan siang untuk Paduka," Xiumin memberi perintah pada pelayan-pelayan lainnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan makan siang, Xiumin."

"Seperti keinginan Anda, Paduka."

Baekhyun menangkap kekecewaan di wajah Xiumin. Baekhyun ingat Kyungsoo selalu kecewa bila ia menolak memakan apa yang ia siapkan untuknya.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat mencegah. Dengan tersenyum, ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan membuat usaha kalian sia-sia. Jadi, aku akan makan. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin sendirian. Tolong panggilkan Jongin dan Mingyu untuk menemaniku."

Walau ia tidak menampakkannya, Baekhyun tahu Xiumin merasa senang. Terlihat dari nada suaranya ketika ia menjawab, "Baik, Paduka!"

Xiumin segera menyuruh pelayan-pelayan itu berangkat dan ia sendiri pergi untuk memanggil kedua Menteri itu.

Baekhyun mendesah. Tenda yang disiapkan untuknya benar-benar besar. Seratus orang masuk ke dalam tenda ini, takkan membuat sesak suasana di dalam tenda. Benar-benar tenda seorang Raja.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi di tengah tenda. Ia diam merenung sampai Xiumin datang melapor,

"Tuan Jongin dan Tuan Mingyu telah tiba, Paduka."

"Persilakan mereka untuk masuk."

"Hamba datang menghadap," kata kedua orang itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Duduklah," kata Baekhyun, "Temani aku makan."

Mereka duduk dan pelayan-pelayan mulai berdatangan dengan bermacam-macam makanan yang lezat.

Selama makan siang itu Baekhyun tidak banyak berbicara. Ia terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada pikirannya. Sikapnya itu membuat Jongin dan Mingyu was-was.

Baekhyun menyadarinya. "Adaapa?" tanyanya, "Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, Paduka," jawab mereka ketakutan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku meminta kalian menemaniku bukan untuk memberi hukuman pada kalian. Aku selalu merasa harus menghabiskan semua ini bila aku makan sendirian. Ayahku tidak pernah mengajak kalian makan bersama. Aku benar?"

Mereka diam ketakutan.

"Hanya satu yang dapat kukatakan kepada kalian," Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan tegas, "Aku bukan ayahku dan aku membenci segala sikapnya."

Pelayan membawakan hidangan terakhir.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyatakan ia tidak mau.

Pelayan itu melayani Jongin dan Mingyu lalu meninggalkan tenda.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk mempercayaiku," Baekhyun mengambil gelasnya yang berisi air jeruk dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

Pelayan-pelayan segera membersihkan meja seusai mereka selesai dengan makan siang mereka.

Baekhyun menuju meja rias dan mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinya.

Kedua menteri itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Baekhyun menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas lalu kembali pada kedua menterinya.

"Mingyu, kuperintahkan engkau membawa pulang pasukanmu sore ini. Bawa pula kereta kudaku dan para pelayan."

Mereka terkejut tetapi Baekhyun tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membantah.

"Dari sini ke Perenolde membutuhkan waktu berapa lama?"

"Paling cepat satu minggu, Paduka."

"Bukan tiga hari?"

"Dengan kecepatan tinggi, waktu itu bisa tercapai, Paduka. Tetapi kita tidak bisa secepat itu dengan Anda bersama kami. Kami harus berhati-hati dalam setiap langkah kami demi keselamatan Anda."

Baekhyun berpikir keras. "Aku ingin kalian berdua kembali ke Perenolde sore ini juga. Jongin, kuperintahkan engkau untuk menyebar titahku ini pada para Menteri."

Sementara Jongin membaca kertas itu, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku ingin engkau mempersiapkan rapat di Istana tepat minggu depan. Aku ingin kalian berdua juga membuat laporan atas apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini. Mulai dari ayahku sakit hingga saat ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Anda, Paduka?" Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tinggalkan seekor kuda untukku dan empat prajurit terbaikmu, Mingyu. Aku akan segera berangkat setelah kalian pergi. Satu tugas lagi untukmu, Jongin, aku ingin engkau memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan segera tiba."

"Maafkan saya, Paduka, tetapi saya tidak menyetujui usul Anda. Rencana ini terlalu berbahaya. Kami mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Anda."

"Apakah engkau kira dengan sekompi pasukan, aku akan selamat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Sebuah kereta emas telah menarik perhatian apalagi dengan banyak pasukan. Engkau juga harus ingat aku baru saja meninggalkan Lasdorf. Tentunya saat ini mereka sedang mengawasi kita dan bersiap-siap untuk menculikku kembali. Aku telah mengetahui persembunyian mereka. Bagi mereka, aku terlalu berbahaya untuk dilepas di tengah-tengah kalian."

Mingyu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Baekhyun mendahuluinya,

"Jangan menyarankan aku untuk menyerang mereka. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerang mereka. Mereka berjuang untuk kemakmuran mereka. Bukan untuk menggulingkan pemerintah. Di samping itu, saat ini yang terpenting adalah menyelesaikan masalah pergantian tahta ini."

Mereka diam memikirkan rencana Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berpikir terlalu lama. "Hari mulai siang. Kembalilah kalian untuk beristirahat. Pukullimasore nanti kembalilah kalian ke Perenolde. Dan, bila kalian masih mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku, tinggalkan empat jendral terbaikmu, Mingyu."

Kedua menteri itu terbiasa untuk tidak membantah titah Raja. "Kami mengerti, Paduka," kata mereka. Sekali lagi mereka membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan tenda Baekhyun.

Xiumin masuk tak lama setelah kepergian kedua pria itu.

"Sore ini kembalilah ke Perenolde bersama pasukan yang lain," kata Baekhyun, "Katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak mencemaskanku. Aku akan segera tiba."

"Anda tidak pulang bersama kami, Paduka?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah kalian berangkat."

"Biarlah saya ikut dengan Anda, Paduka. Saya ingin terus melayani Anda."

"Engkau akan melakukannya, Xiumin. Tapi tidak saat ini. Banyak yang ingin kulakukan sepanjang perjalanan pulang nanti. Aku ingin engkau kembali ke Azzereath."

"Keinginan Anda adalah tugas bagi saya, Paduka."

Baekhyun mengeluh. Semua orang tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Mereka semua takut padanya. Kalau ada yang salah di mata mereka, mereka hanya berani bertanya. lalu diam lagi setelah mendapat jawaban. Untuk mengatakan tidak setuju pun mereka takut dan didahului kata 'maaf'.

"Apakah sedemikian kejamnya ayahku hingga kalian takut pada keturunannya?" tanya Baekhyun, "Apakah aku sekejam dia di mata kalian?"

"T…tidak, Paduka."

"Aku tahu, Xiumin," Baekhyun berkata lembut untuk menenangkan ketakutan wanita itu, "Di dalam tubuhku mengalir darah serigala itu. Aku mempunyai jiwa kejam serigala itu dan kalian takut padaku. Anak serigala adalah serigala, bukan?"

Xiumin ingin membantah tapi Baekhyun sudah berkata, "Beristirahatlah, Xiumin. Tak sampai tiga jam lagi engkau akan kembali ke Perenolde dan sebelum itu engkau harus berbenah."

Xiumin pergi tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa awal-awal pemerintahannya ini akan menjadi tugas yang sangat berat. Dan yang terberat adalah membuat mereka percaya padanya.

Satu jam kemudian kesibukan perkemahan di tepi Thamasha itu mulai terlihat.

Prajurit-prajurit mulai membongkar tenda. Pelayan-pelayan membereskan barang-barang. Kusir kuda menyiapkan keretanya. Para Jenderal mengatur pasukan. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya boleh duduk diam di dalam tendanya.

Baekhyun bersyukur atas kecermatan Kyungsoo. Wanita tua itu membawakan baju berkuda untuknya lengkap dengan segala perlengkapannya. Baju itu akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah untuk Baekhyun.

Tepat ketika para pasukan sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, Baekhyun selesai berganti baju.

Mingyu, Jongin serta pasukan lainnya berbaris rapi di depan tenda Baekhyun. Mereka hendak berpamitan pada gadis itu sebelum mereka pergi.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari tendanya. Ia menemukan dirinya menghadapi orang-orang yang sedang terpana.

"Adaapa?" tanya Baekhyun, "Adayang tidak beres?"

"Ti…tidak, Paduka," Mingyu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Kami…"

"Kami tidak menduga Anda sekecil ini," Jongin memberanikan diri untuk berterus terang.

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari ia tampak bersinar saat itu. Baju berkudanya membungkus ketat tubuhnya dan menonjolkan kerampingannya.

Sepatu bot kulit hitam yang bertumit membungkus kakinya yang telah terbalut celana berkuda putih, hingga ke lutut. Baju merah yang membungkus tubuhnya tampak sangat serasi dengan kulit putihnya. Ujung sarung tangan putihnya tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya yang panjang. Tangannya menggenggam erat cemeti hitam.

Rambut panjangnya tersembunyi di balik topi hitamnya. Rambutnya yang terjuntai keluar tertimpa sinar matahari sore dan bersinar indah seperti perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Wajah cantiknya bersinar ceria. Matanya memandang lembut. Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya yang berseri.

Gadis itu berdiri tegak dan menampakkan wibawanya sebagai seorang Ratu.

"Kalian membuatku geli," kata Baekhyun, "Apakah kalian berpikir aku sebesar gajah hingga kalian terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak lebih besar dari semut? Hidup makmur seperti ini dapat membuat aku bertambah gemuk tetapi waktu dua bulan lebih belum cukup untuk membuatku tampak subur seperti gajah."

"Sudahlah," Baekhyun menghentikan tawa gelinya, "Segeralah kembali ke Perenolde sebelum hari gelap. Jangan buat keluarga kalian menanti dengan cemas lebih lama lagi."

"Kami berangkat, Paduka."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sampai mereka jauh.

"Kita juga harus segera berbenah dan kembali ke Perenolde."

"Baik, Paduka."

Keempat pasukan terbaik yang ditinggalkan Mingyu untuk mengawalnya, mulai membongkar tenda Baekhyun.

Segala perabot yang ada di dalam tenda itu telah dibawa kembali pasukan tadi. Sekarang yang tertinggal hanya sebuah tenda kosong.

Gaun-gaun Baekhyun juga telah dibawa pulang semua. Baekhyunlah yang memerintahkan hal itu. Ia menolak membawa baju ganti karena itu akan merepotkan rencananya.

Hari mulai gelap ketika Baekhyun menaiki kuda hitam yang ditinggalkan untuknya.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi, Paduka?" tanya Jenderal Hansol.

"Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini," kata Baekhyun, "Semakin larut kita melewati daerah pemberontak, semakin baik. Malam-malam seperti ini mereka tidak akan mengenali kita."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka."

Segera dua orang menempatkan diri di kanan kiri Baekhyun dan yang lain mengekor di belakang Baekhyun.

Seperti perhitungan Baekhyun, suasana sekitar Lasdorf sangat sepi. Tak tampak seorang pun hingga mereka berada jauh dari tempat itu.

Melihat hari semakin larut, Baekhyun berkata, "Kita harus cepat-cepat mencapaikotaterdekat."

"Jidoor terletak di sekitar tempat ini, Paduka," kata Jenderal Jisoo, "Kita bisa mencapainya dalam lima belas menit."

"Kita kesana," Baekhyun memutuskan, "Tunjukkan jalannya padaku, Jisoo."

Jisoo memimpin mereka ke Jidoor.

Di kota kecil itu Baekhyun memutuskan akan tinggal untuk malam ini tidak mempunyai penginapan mewah, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengeluh. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengharapkan kemewahan dari kehidupan rakyatnya yang menderita.

Jisoo memesan tiga kamar yang berjajar untuk mereka. Kamar Baekhyun di tengah dan kedua kamar lain untuk mereka.

Malah sudah larut ketika mereka tiba di penginapan. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat para Jenderal yang mengawalnya lelah. Ia tahu tugas mereka berat. Ia pun segera masuk kamarnya seusai makan malam.

Pagi setelah makan pagi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah melihat kehidupan rakyat Lasdorf, Baekhyun tidak terkejut melihat kehidupan di Jidoor. Rakyat tampak letih dan lemah. Mereka seperti sudah berhari-hari tidak makan. Hanya mereka yang cerdik yang bisa bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Baekhyun melihat sendiri bagaimana orang kaya di Jidoor menolak membantu rakyat yang lain. Bagi mereka, mengumpulkan uang sepenny adalah sangat sulit. Terlalu berharga uang satu penny untuk diberikan pada orang miskin.

Hari ini mereka kaya, tetapi belum tentu dengan hari esok. Kekayaan di negara ini tidak pernah terjamin. Raja yang serakah itu selalu merebutnya dengan kejam.

Baekhyun ingin menyumbangkan uang yang dimilikinya pada mereka, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Baekhyun tahu ia hanya akan menarik perhatian bila ia melakukannya.

Saat ini setiap orang sibuk mencari kekayaan sendiri untuk dapat membayar pajak. Semua tahu tidak membayar pajak berarti melawan Raja. Hukumannya adalah masuk penjara. Bahkan, bisa saja hukuman mati.

Situasi Vandella saat ini benar-benar kacau. Semua saling menekan dan saling bersaing dalam mengumpulkan uang. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli pada sesama mereka.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Apakah ada yang salah, Paduka?" tanya Hansol cemas.

"Kehidupan rakyat benar-benar parah," jawab Baekhyun, "Semuanya lebih buruk dari bayanganku. Rakyat ini benar-benar membutuhkan raja yang baik."

"Saya menyarankan kita segera kembali ke Perenolde secepatnya, Paduka."

"Bila engkau bermaksud mengatakan semakin cepat aku mengambil alih pemerintahan semakin baik, Wonwoo," kata Baekhyun, "Aku sependapat denganmu."

Walaupun Baekhyun telah berkata seperti itu, ia tetap memacu kudanya dengan lambat. Setiap kali memasuki daerah pemukiman, ia berjalan lambat. Tetapi, ia memacu kudanya dengan kencang di jalan antara dua kota.

Keempat Jenderal itu tampak senang mengawal Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak banyak menuntut seperti layaknya seorang Ratu. Ia lebih banyak mempelajari sekitarnya.

Mereka tiba di Perenolde dua hari lebih cepat dari perhitungan Baekhyun.

Ketika memasuki Perenolde, Baekhyun tidak melihat perbedaankotaini dengan kota-kota lainnya. Tetapi, ketika ia semakin dalam beradadi Perenolde, ia mulai melihat ciri ibukota. Gedung-gedung tinggi berjulang tetapi tidak dapat menyaingi istana megah yang menjulang ke langit.

Sepuluh mil di luar Perenolde, Baekhyun dapat melihat megahnya Istana Azzereath. Dan, semakin dekat semakin indah Azzereath.

Sangat disayangkan oleh Baekhyun di sekeliling istana megah ini terdapat kehidupan yang memprihatinkan. Istana ini berdiri angkuh menatap kehidupan di luar dirinya yang penuh penderitaan.

"Tak lama lagi semua akan berubah," Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah melihat sendiri penderitaan rakyatnya, Baekhyun mengubah rencananya. Ia mengerti ia tidak dapat dengan mudah mengalihkan tahta pada orang lain seperti mainan. Ia harus memperbaiki kesalahan ayahnya. Walau ia membenci ayahnya, sebagai keturunannya ia merasa harus mewakili serigala itu meminta maaf.

Pintu gerbang istana yang menjulang tinggi tertutup rapat seperti tidak mau menerima kehadiran orang lain. Dua prajurit berdiri tegak menjaga pintu gerbang.

"Buka pintu!" perintah Jenderal Hansol.

Kedua prajurit itu membuka pintu gerbang dan dengan penuh ingin tahu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dikawal keempat Jenderal terbaik Vandella.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Terima kasih." Kemudian ia memacu kudanya memasuki halaman Istana yang luas.

Karena kedatangan Baekhyun dua hari lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, tidak ada pesta penyambutan untuknya. Baekhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Gadis itu menghentikan kudanya di tangga masuk.

Seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan akan tinggal di bangunan setinggi dan semegah ini. Istana Azzereath lebih megah dari yang Baekhyun bayangkan tetapi juga lebih dingin dari bayangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari kudanya dan menapaki tangga menuju pintu masuk.

"Tahan!" dua prajurit menghadang jalan Baekhyun dengan tombak mereka yang runcing. "Siapa kau? Mau apa masuk ke sini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mereka tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jenderal Wonwoo memarahi mereka, "Mengapa kalian menghadang jalan Paduka?"

"Mereka tidak mengenaliku, Wonwoo," Baekhyun mengingatkan, "Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di Azzereath."

"Tapi mereka tidak berhak menghadang jalan Anda, Paduka."

"Apakah kalian akan mengenaliku kalau aku tiba-tiba muncul tanpa memberitahu kalian siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Paduka," jawab Jenderal Jisoo.

"Jadi," kata Baekhyun, "Kalian tidak boleh memarahi mereka."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka," sahut mereka.

"Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri pada Anda, Tuan-tuan," kata Baekhyun, "Nama saya Baekhyun. Saya datang dari desa Marshwillow, Roma."

Kedua prajurit itu terkejut mendengar nama 'Baekhyun'. mereka cepat-cepat berlutut dan berkata, "Maafkan kelancangan kami, Paduka. Kami patut dihukum."

"Berdirilah. Jangan mudah mengatakan patut dihukum," Baekhyun menasehati, "Belum tentu setiap kesalahan adalah kesalahan kalian. Seperti kali ini, kalian sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kalian hanya tidak mengenaliku."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Paduka." Mereka pun berdiri.

"Aku menyerah," kata Baekhyun, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi membuat kalian berhenti bersikap sekaku ini."

"Sejujurnya, Paduka, Andalah yang harus merubah pandangan Anda," kata Jenderal Werner tanpa rasa takut.

Keempat Jenderal itu telah mengenal watak Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang ini. Mereka yang terus mengawal Baekhyun tahu Baekhyun tidak mudah marah. Gadis itu mengharapkan orang-orang tidak terlalu memujanya walau ia adalah seorang Ratu.

"Aku?"

"Anda adalah Ratu. Sudah sepantasnya kami menyanjung Anda," jawab Jisoo.

Baekhyun mengeluh panjang dan melangkah masuk.

Tindakan pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun setelah ia berada di dalam Istana adalah melepas topinya. Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya.

"Benar-benar istana orang serakah," gumam Baekhyun.

Semua yang ada di dalam Istana bersinar cerah. Semuanya terbuat dari bahan-bahan terbaik. Tak satu pun yang tampak buruk. Semuanya bersinar angkuh.

"Selamat datang, Paduka."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Bukankah engkau seharusnya menyusun laporan?"

"Saya telah menyuruh orang lain untuk mengerjakannya selama saya mengatur penyambutan Anda di sini."

"Tetapi sekarang itu tidak perlu lagi," sambung Baekhyun.

"Anda datang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Bagaimana perjalanan Anda, Paduka?"

"Semua lancar. Tidak ada gangguan sedikit pun. Bagaimana dengan perjalananmu?"

"Ketika melewati Lasdorf, kami melihat beberapa orang mengawasi kami tetapi mereka membiarkan kami terus berlalu."

"Tepat seperti harapanku," sahut Baekhyun, "Sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan tugas pertamaku."

"Paduka!"

Baekhyun tidak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya. Wanita tua itu menubruk dan memeluknya. Baekhyun mengrenyit kesakitan merasakan kuatnya pelukan wanita gemuk itu. Ia merasa seperti akan diremukkan Kyungsoo.

"Anda membuat saya cemas. Sudah dua bulan Anda berada di Lasdorf. Saya khawatir mereka mencelakakan Anda."

"Sekarang aku ada di sini, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi Anda terus membuat saya cemas hari-hari terakhir ini. Saya takut setengah mati ketika Tuan Jongin mengatakan Anda kembali dikawal empat Jenderal."

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Kyungsoo. Aku baik-baik saja. Selama perjalananku, tidak ada yang menggangguku."

"Anda harus beristirahat. Anda pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh ini."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu."

"Sesuatu apa?" Kyungsoo tidak senang dibantah.

"Pengumuman kematian ayahku," jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Kemudian pada Jongin ia berkata, "Aku melihat kita mempunyai gedung Parlemen tapi aku tak melihat orang-orangnya. Ke mana perginya mereka?"

"Mereka ada tetapi selama Raja Kris berkuasa, mereka tidak berfungsi. Paduka Raja Kris menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Paduka menolak semua bantahan terhadap perintah-perintah dan keputusan-keputusannya."

"Aku ingin engkau memanggil mereka kembali, Jongin. Buatkan janjiku dengan mereka untuk besok pada saat makan malam. Aku ingin atas nama Raja Kris. Sebarkan pada para anggota dewan untuk hadir pada acara makan malam di Gedung Parlemen bersama Raja Kris."

"Baik, Paduka."

"Aku menekankan untuk tidak menyebut namaku. Biarlah esok aku yang akan memberitahu mereka apa yang telah terjadi selama ini."

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, Paduka?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku tahu ayahku tidak pernah bersedia makan malam dengan bawahannya. Kalau ia tiba-tiba mengatakan akan makan malam dengan anggota dewan di Gedung Parlemen, aku yakin perhatian banyak orang akan terpancing. Akan banyak koran yang mencatat kejadian itu nanti dan aku tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menyebarkan hal ini di seluruh Vandella."

"Hamba mengerti, Paduka."

"Saya tidak setuju!" bantah Kyungsoo, "Anda baru tiba tetapi sudah akan bekerja. Kapan Anda beristirahat?"

"Hari ini sampai besok malam," jawab Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak cukup! Anda terlalu lelah."

"Tolong jangan membantahku, Kyungsoo. Aku harus segera mengumumkan kabar kematian ayahku. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Tapi…"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya menghentikan bicara Kyungsoo. "Sebarkan sekarang juga, Jongin."

"Baik, Paduka."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Tunjukkan padaku di mana tempat tidurku." Melihat Kyungsoo ingin berkata sesuatu, Baekhyun mendahului, "Apakah engkau tidak ingin melayaniku?"

"Itu adalah hal yang paling saya inginkan di dunia ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli dan terus mengikuti langkah pelayan tuanya yang setia sekaligus ibu asuhnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di Gedung Parlemen ramai.

Di dalam orang-orang sibuk membicarakan kejadian tak terduga ini. Di luar para wartawan bersiap-siap untuk meliput kejadian ini dari awal sampai akhir.

Semua orang ingin tahu mengapa Raja Kris tiba-tiba menyatakan diri setelah sekian lama tak pernah muncul. Apalagi Raja Kris muncul di Gedung Parlemen yang dibencinya dan hendak makan malam dengan orang-orang yang direndahkannya.

Hal luar biasa ini segera tersebar cepat di Perenolde dan memancing keingintahuan warga.

Semua ingin tahu Raja Kris muncul di Parlemen untuk menduga ia datang untuk membubarkan yang menduga ia akan mengumumkan Yoona sebagai pewaris tahtanya.

Banyak anggota dewan yang berdiri di depan Gedung menanti kedatangan Raja Kris. Mereka menanti dengan cemas.

Dari jauh tampak kereta emas mendekat. Kereta itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Prajurit-prajurit pengawal Raja segera turun dari kudanya. Seorang di antara mereka membuka pintu dan seorang lain mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Raja turun.

Sebuah tangan kecil yang terbungkus kain sutra putih terulur dari dalam. Tangan itu menyambut uluran tangan prajurit itu. Kemudian dari dalam kereta muncul seorang gadis.

Orang-orang berbisik-bisik melihat gadis itu. Semua ingin tahu siapa dia. Semua bertanya-tanya mengapa Raja Kris membawanya. Pertanyaan itu hilang ketika gadis itu berdiri di samping kereta.

Semua yang ada disanamenatap gadis itu dengan penuh ingin tahu. Mereka tidak mengenal gadis itu tetapi mereka mengenali mahkota yang dikenakan gadis itu. Mereka mengenali jubah kebesaran Raja yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada orang di hadapannya lalu melangkah masuk.

Anggota dewan sampai lupa menyambut Baekhyun karena herannya.

Merasakan suasana sekitarnya, Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia telah memutuskan akan mengatakan segalanya di dalam.

"Selamat datang, Paduka," Jongin yang telah lama menanti, menyambut Baekhyun.

"Semua sudah siap?"

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Paduka. Semua anggota dewan telah hadir."

Jongin mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat yang telah disiapkan untuk gadis itu.

"Paduka, apakah Anda akan terus membiarkan mereka kebingungan seperti ini?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Tetapi aku akan membiarkan mereka berpikir dulu."

Jongin menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Seperti perkataannya, Baekhyun membiarkan semua orang bertanya-tanya selama makan malam itu. Ia mengajak bicara orang-orang di sekitarnya tetapi tidak menyebut siapa dirinya.

Walau kebingungan, mereka menjawab tiap pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menanyakan masalah kerajaan ataupun rakyat Vandella. Ia bertanya tentang kehidupan mereka sendiri, tentang keluarga mereka.

Baekhyun ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka sebelum ia mengumumkan siapa dirinya.

Sikap Baekhyun menimbulkan suasana aneh di gedung itu. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya siapakah dia dengan penuh ingin tahu, tetapi keramahan Baekhyun membuat mereka ikut terbawa dalam suasana hangat.

Baekhyun berbicara dengan santainya seperti mereka semua adalah temannya. Bahkan, Baekhyun sesekali mengajak mereka bergurau.

Keramahan Baekhyun lambat laun mencairkan suasana keheranan orang-orang itu. Ia membuat mereka melupakan keingintahuan mereka dengan pesonanya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat suasana hangat itu. "Tampaknya Vandella akan mengalami kecerahan," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebagai keturunan langsung raja yang teramat kejam, keramahan Baekhyun sangat mengejutkan. Sedikit pun tidak nampak bahwa ia adalah putri Raja Kris yang selama ini ditakuti rakyat dan keluarganya sendiri.

Sebagai orang yang dibesarkan di pedesaan pun, Baekhyun tetap mengejutkan. Gadis itu seperti terbiasa dengan kerumunan orang banyak seperti ini. Kalau orang melihatnya yang penuh wibawa seperti ini, takkan ada yang percaya ia dibesarkan di sebuah desa kecil di pinggirankota.

Hingga makan malam usai, Baekhyun tak menyebutkan apa-apa tentang dirinya.

Jongin bergegas bangkit untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan mengantar gadis itu hingga di pintu masuk.

Seorang prajurit telah membuka pintu kereta dan bersiap-siap untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik.

"Maafkan saya," katanya menyesal, "Saya lupa memberitahu Anda berita duka yang penting. Raja Kris telah meninggal sepuluh bulan yang lalu dan ia secara diam-diam telah dimakamkan."

Suasana menjadi ramai karena pemberitahuan Baekhyun itu.

"Sebagai wakilnya, saya mewakilinya meminta maaf atas semua yang dilakukannya semasa ia hidup."

"Siapakah Anda, Nona?" seorang pria bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengenali pria itu. Ia pernah melihatnya di benteng Chanyeol.

"Nama saya Baekhyun, anak kedua sekaligus putri tunggal Paduka Raja Kris dan Paduka Ratu Luhan, Ratu Kerajaan Vandella yang baru," jawab Baekhyun tegas, "Penobatan saya dilaksanakan oleh Uskup Vandella serta disaksikan oleh Jongin dan Kwangsoo sebagai wakil dari seluruh masyarakat Vandella dan luar kerajaan."

Baekhyun merasakan suasana tegang di sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas makan malam yang menyenangkan ini. Saya berharap kita mempunyai kesempatan lagi di lain waktu."

Seorang prajurit membantu Baekhyun naik kereta. Kemudian kereta melaju kembali ke Istana Azzereath yang megah.

Baekhyun tahu ia telah membuat mereka semua terkejut. Ia lega karena telah mengumumkan kabar kematian ayahnya dan menyatakan diri sebagai Ratu.

Kedua orang tuanya hidup terpisah. Setelah mereka meninggal pun, mereka terpisah.

Pagi ini Baekhyun telah mengunjungi makam ayahnya dan Baekboom untuk menunjukkan baktinya pada keluarganya. Baekhyun pergi berdua dengan Kyungsoo dengan dikawal beberapa prajurit.

Tak seorang pun yang memperhatikan mereka saat itu. Tetapi setelah malam ini, Baekhyun akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Baekhyun menyadari hal itu.

Kereta berhenti di depan tangga masuk.

Lagi-lagi seorang pengawal Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu. Dalam sehari ini Baekhyun telah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan ia tidak banyak mengomentarinya.

Baekhyun memasuki Istana yang selalu cemerlang setiap saat.

"Anda sudah datang, Paduka?"

Baekhyun hanya berpaling sebentar lalu kembali menatap lukisan di depannya.

"Siapa yang Anda pandangi, Paduka?"

"Baekboom, Kyungsoo," jawab Baekhyun.

"Pangeran Baekboom sangat tampan. Saya senang terus memandangnya."

"Engkau benar, Kyungsoo. Tetapi ia juga sangat menderita," kata Baekhyun sedih.

"Bagaimana perjamuannya?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lancar seperti yang kuharapkan."

"Besok pasti mereka terkejut."

"Tidak perlu menunggu besok untuk membuat setiap orang tahu akan berita besar ini. Aku yakin tengah malam nanti hampir semua orang tahu apa yang telah terjadi."

"Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Paduka."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Percayalah padaku." Baekhyun meyakinkan, "Peristiwa ini akan menjadi berita besar di koran."

Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar.

Kamar tidur utama yang ditempati Baekhyun sangat megah. Tempat tidurnya luas dan empuk. Langit-langitnya tinggi dengan jendela-jendela yang tinggi dan pintu besar. Permadani merah terhampar di seluruh ruangan itu dan menimbulkan suara bergemerisik tiap kali Baekhyun melangkah.

Sepuluh pelayan telah bersiap-siap di dalam kamar untuk melayani Baekhyun.

Melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, mereka segera mendatangi gadis menyiapkan gaun tidur membantu Baekhyun melepaskan mengambil mahkota dari kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar seorang Ratu saat ini. Cukup dengan kata-kata, semua keinginannya terkabulkan.

Usai melayani Baekhyun, pelayan-pelayan itu meninggalkan kamar.

Baekhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan membayangkan reaksi rakyat esok. Baekhyun dapat membayangkan wajah-wajah terkejut rakyatnya tetapi ia tidak dapat membayangkan tindakan Chanyeol bila ia mengetahui hal ini.

Chanyeol tidak hanya terkejut tetapi juga murka. Baekhyun telah menipu pria itu dan pria itu paling tidak suka ditipu.

Setelah selama satu bulan lebih tidur sekamar dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa kesepian di kamar yang besar ini. Ia telah terbiasa dengan ucapan selamat tidur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghapus segala kenangan itu dari benaknya. Sekarang bukan saatnya ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Banyak yang harus dilakukannya esok hari. Tugas-tugas telah menantinya.

"Tidak buruk," gumam Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat sederet tulisan besar di halaman pertama koran. "Sang Putri telah kembali. Aku suka judul ini."

"Anda telah membuat setiap orang terkejut, Paduka."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Xiumin. Sayangnya, mereka terlalu menyanjungku. Lihatlah apa yang mereka tulis."

Baekhyun membaca surat kabar keras-keras.

SANG PUTRI TELAH KEMBALI

Putri Baekhyun yang menghilang bertahun-tahun lalu telah kembali. Untuk pertama kali beliau menyatakan diri di Gedung Parlemen setelah sebelumnya membuat para anggota dewan bertanya-tanya. Dalam kesempatan itu pula Putri Baekhyun mengumumkan kematian Raja Kris. Putri juga menyatakan diri sebagai Ratu Vandella yang baru, menggantikan ayahnya.

Warga Vandella berduka cita atas kepergian Raja Kris yang arif. Segenap warga berdoa untuknya. Dalam kesempatan in pula warga mengucapkan selamat pada Putri Baekhyun atas penobatan dirinya. Semoga Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun dianugerahi umur panjang untuk memerintah negeri ini.

Ratu Baekhyun yang tampil dengan pesonanya, memikat setiap anggota dewan dan semua orang yang ada di Gedung Parlemen. Dengan keanggunan dan wibawanya, Ratu membuat semua orang mengaguminya.

Suasana hangat yang tercipta di Gedung Parlemen menunjukkan keramahan Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun. Ratu cantik yang memikat ini tampaknya akan membawa rakyat Vandella pada kemakmuran.

Dengan pendidikan yang diperolehnya di kota suci Vatikan, Ratu akan membawa rakyat pada kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kepandaian Ratu Baekhyun tidak diragukan lagi.

Sangat disayangkan Paduka Ratu Luhan, ibunda Ratu Baekhyun, telah meninggal dunia dikotasuci Vatikan. Ratu yang setia itu telah meninggalkan ktia selama-lamanya. Tetapi, kita yakin Raja dan Ratu akan senantiasa melindungi kerajaan Vandella. Dengan putri mereka yang cantik sebagai Ratu, Vandella akan mengalami masa-masa kejayaan.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Tidakkan itu berlebihan, Xiumin? Mereka memuja-mujaku seperti aku adalah dewi."

"Mereka tidak berlebihan, Paduka. Anda cantik seperti yang dikatakan dalam koran."

"Engkau jangan terbawa mereka, Xiumin."

"Saya bersungguh-sungguh, Paduka," Xiumin meyakinkan, "Tak seorangpun di kerajaan ini yang mempunyai mata biru secerah mata Anda ataupun rambut yang bersinar keemasan seperti Anda."

"Sayangnya, Xiumin," Baekhyun menyesali, "Kalian terlalu memujaku. Lihat saja koran ini. Bagiku ini bukan berita tetapi acara penyanjungan. Koran ini sama sekali tidak mencerminkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka tidak menyebutkan bagaimana aku membuat tiap orang kebingungan, ketakutan, dan perasaan lain karena sikapku. Mereka terus menyanjungku dan ayahku."

Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak bebas selama pemerintahan ayahku. Tidak hanya rakyat yang tertindas, tetapi juga koran. Koran yang seharusnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi tidak berguna. Koran-koran hanya bisa memuat berita-berita palsu dan sanjungan-sanjungan terhadap rajanya. Sebenarnya kalian bersorak atas kematian serigala itu, tapi kalian mengatakan berduka. Kalian was-was terhadapku dan takut aku sama seperti serigala itu, tetapi kalian mengatakan Vandella akan mengalami kejayaan di bawah pemerintahanku."

"Kalian benar-benar takut padaku," Baekhyun berkata dengan sedih. "Kalian memutuskan segalanya dengan cepat hanya untuk menyanjungku dan membuatku gembira. Kalian tidak akan pernah percaya kalau aku membenci serigala itu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam."

"Kami percaya, Paduka," kata Xiumin, "Sebelum Anda tiba di sini, Kyungsoo telah bercerita banyak tentang Anda. Ia menceritakan pula bagaimana Anda dengan tegas menolak kembali ke Kerajaan ayah Anda. Anda tidak mau kembali kekuasaan orang yang dibenci Anda sekali pun orang itu telah meninggal. Tetapi, demi kami, rakyat Vandella, Anda bersedia kembali."

Baekhyun tersenyum tetapi matanya bersinar sedih. Gadis itu berjalan ke jendela dan memandang seluruh wilayah kerajaannya yang terhampar di depannya.

"Andaikan kalian semua percaya padaku."

"Kami mempercayai Anda, Paduka."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik. "Aku tahu, Xiumin. Bila tidak, engkau takkan berani menyanggahku."

Xiumin tersenyum. "Kami tahu Anda tidak sama dengan ayah Anda."

"Serigala itu," gumam Baekhyun, "Ia telah menjadi lembar hitam Kerajaan Vandella."

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk seseorang.

Xiumin segera membuka pintu.

"Lapor, Paduka," seorang prajurit masuk, "Duke Yunho datang menemui Anda untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pengangkatan diri Anda menjadi Ratu Vandella."

Baekhyun menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dan berkata, "Pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang melelahkan bagiku."

"Saya akan meminta Duke kembali bila Anda keberatan, Paduka," kata prajurit itu.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu, tapi kurasa aku harus menemuinya katakan padaku di mana ia dan putrinya berada?"

"Bagaimana Anda tahu, Paduka?" pertanyaan itu terlompat begitu saja dari mulut prajurit yang keheranan itu. Saat itu juga ia menyadari kelancangannya, ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Maafkan ke…"

"Putrinya adalah mantan pewaris tahta," jawab Baekhyun, "Tetapi itu kalau aku tidak ada. Mereka tentu datang berdua untuk mendapatkan perhatian dariku."

Baekhyun segera berlalu sebelum prajurit itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sengaja dipotong Baekhyun.

Prajurit itu menatap Xiumin dengan bingung.

"Pergilah!" kata Xiumin, "Antar Paduka."

Prajurit itu bergegas menyusul Baekhyun.

"Jangan mudah merasa bersalah hanya karena tidak sengaja bertanya tanpa disuruh," Baekhyun memberi nasehat dengan lembut, "Bertanya bukan hal yang patut dimasukkan dalam daftar kesalahan. Mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Prajurit segera membukakan pintu Ruang Tamu ketika melihat Baekhyun mendekat.

Dua orang yang duduk di dalam seger berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Duke Yunho, Lady Yoona. Apa yang membuat datang sepagi ini."

"Kami datang untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pengangkatan diri Anda, Paduka."

"Terima kasih, Duke. Anda bersedia datang sepagi ini hanya untuk mengatakan hal sekecil ini."

"Kami merasa sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Anda, Paduka," kata Yoona.

Baekhyun tahu sesungguhnya Yoona merasa enggan untuk menemuinya. Yoona merasa Baekhyun merebut tahtanya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung, Lady Prsicha. Aku juga telah menyesal telah merebut tahtamu."

Yoona terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Anda sama sekali…"

"Tidak, Yoona," potong Baekhyun, "Semua orang tahu engkaulah yang akan naik tahta bila Raja Kris meninggal. Tentu sudah banyak yang kalian korbankan untuk mempersiapkan hal ini."

Duke tertawa. "Anda sangat terbuka, Paduka."

"Aku menyukai kejujuran, Duke. Bagiku kejujuran lebih berharga daripada pujian yang tinggi," Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Tentu, Paduka. Di dunia ini apa yang dapat mengalahkan kejujuran?"

"Tidak ada, Duke. Kita semua mengetahuinya," kata Baekhyun, "Sangat disayangkan kerajaan ini lama terpuruk dalam kepura-puraan."

"Anda terlalu melebihkan, Paduka."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kerajaan ini, tapi aku tidak buta untuk mengetahuinya," Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan lembut.

"Ayah saya benar, Paduka. Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat kedua orang itu lalu ia tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari tadi. Sebagai ayah dan anak kalian sangat mirip, membuatku iri."

Pandangan Baekhyun menembus mata hijau kedua orang itu. Raut wajah mereka tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Mata mereka bersinar licik dan seperti ingin selalu berpura-pura.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Bagi kalian, aku adalah orang asing di tempat ini. Tetapi, jangan melupakan siapa aku. Aku lahir di sini sebagai keturunan serigala yang kalian takuti itu. Mungkin aku buta tentang kerajaan ini, tapi aku bisa menjadi seperti ayahku. Dalam tubuhku mengalir darahnya, jangan lupa itu."

"Tentu tidak, Paduka," sahut Yoona ketakutan, "Anda tidak buta sama sekali tentang Vandella. Saya yakin Anda akan membawa Vandella pada kejayaannya."

Baekhyun menatap Yoona lekat-lekat. Ia tahu wanita itu lebih tua darinya tetapi tidak lebih tegas darinya. Kalau Baekhyun menjadi Yoona, ia pasti tidak akan ketakutan hanya karena sedikit diperingati gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Pintu diketuk seseorang kemudian seorang prajurit muncul.

"Maaf menganggu Anda, Paduka," kata prajurit itu, "Saya hendak melaporkan bahwa para Menteri telah tiba."

"Terima kasih. Tolong katakan pada mereka, aku akan segera datang."

"Baik, Paduka."

"Maafkan saya, Duke Yunho, Lady Yoona. Saya tidak bisa menemani Anda lebih lama lagi."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka. Lagipula kami juga hendak pamit."

"Saya berharap kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, Duke."

"Saya juga berharap, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian mereka lalu ia meninggalkan Ruang Tamu dan bergegas menemui para Menterinya.

Semua menteri telah duduk di meja perundingan. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menanti kedatangan Baekhyun. Mereka semua terdiam ketika Baekhyun memasuki Ruang Rapat dan cepat-cepat bangkit.

Baekhyun menuju kursi tingginya di salah satu ujung meja kotak itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-tuan," sapa Baekhyun, "Maafkan keterlambatan saya."

"Selamat pagi, Paduka."

"Silakan duduk," kata Baekhyun, "Kita akan segera memulai rapat pertama kita ini. Sebagai perkenalanku dengan kalian, aku takkan menyebut siapa aku dan bagaimana asal usulku. Aku yakin kalian telah mengetahuinya. Aku hanya akan mengatakan rencana-rencanaku di awal pemerintahanku ini."

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, kehidupan rakyat sangat menderita. Itulah yang pertama-tama akan kita ubah. Aku ingin memajukan kemakmuran rakyat sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Untuk itu aku ingin membeli bahan-bahan kebutuhan hidup sebanyak-banyaknya untuk dibagikan kepada rakyat. Apakah ada yang tidak setuju?"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Paduka. Menurut perhitungan saya, kas kita tidak cukup untuk melakukan itu."

"Tidak, Donghae. Lihatlah Istana ini. Apa yang ada di dalamnya lebih dari cukup untuk meningkatkan kehidupan rakyat."

"Penduduk Vandella sangat banyak, Paduka. Kas kita terus menipis karena kurangnya pajak yang masuk. Bila ditambah beban pembelian itu, saya khawatir kas kita akan kosong. Anda harus memperhitungkan hal itu, Paduka," Donghae bersikeras, "Dana kita tidak cukup untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhan untuk dibagikan pada rakyat. Kita bisa jatuh miskin karenanya."

"Tidak mungkin! Kemarin aku telah menghitung jumlah uang yang kita miliki cukup untuk membiayai hidup rakyat. Bahkan, lebih dari yang kuminta!" ujar Ratu.

"Tapi…"

"Cukup!" potong Baekhyun tajam, "Jangan mencoba membantahku! Aku tahu ayahku tidak mungkin menghamburkan uangnya. Ia lebih suka menimbun kekayaan daripada berfoya-foya."

"Daulat, Paduka," Menteri Keuangan itu membela pendapatnya.

"Penjaga!" Ratu cantik itu sudah tidak menahan diri, "Jaga dia! Tanpa ijin dariku, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan istana ini!"

"Baik, Paduka." Dua prajurit yang berjaga-jaga di dalam Ruang Rapat segera memegang erat-erat tangan Donghae. Donghae berusaha melawan. Kedua prajurit itu terpaksa memunting tangan Donghae ke belakang punggungnya.

"Jangan karena aku tidak dibesarkan di sini, engkau menyangka aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku. Ayahku orang yang kikir," Ratu mengingatkan. Lalu dengan lembut ia berkata, "Siapkan kamar. Donghae akan menginap di sini untuk waktu yang lama."

"Baik, Paduka."

Donghae memucat ketakutan.

"Anda tidak boleh melakukan itu, Paduka."

"Simpan pendapatmu itu, Jongin. Sekarang lebih baik engkau mengumpulkan semua ahli keuangan di kerajaan ini."

Jongin memandang heran, namun ia tetap berkata, "Baik, Paduka."

"Aku berharap sebelum dua minggu mendatang semua telah berkumpul di sini."

"Baik, Paduka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Jongin pergi, Baekhyun berkata, "Bawa Donghae ke kamarnya. Kurasa ia butuh banyak istirahat sampai aku selesai dengannya."

"Dan untukmu, Donghae, kuperingatkan untuk tidak mengirim kabar apa pun pada keluargamu. Aku ingin mereka semua ada ketika hartamu kuperiksa. Aku ingin tahu sebesar apa uang negara yang kaucuri selama dua puluh satu tahun engkau menjadi Menteri Keuangan," Baekhyun mendekati pria itu dan berkata pelan tapi tajam.

Prajurit-prajurit itu memberi hormat pada Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan luas yang dipenuhi oleh seluruh menteri.

Baekhyun menghadap menteri-menterinya yang lain. "Maafkan atas gangguan tadi. Aku harap kalian mengerti aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apa pun sampai kecurigaanku terbukti. Kusarankan kalian tidak memikirkannya sebab aku akan memberi kalian tugas berat. Sebelum aku melanjutkan, aku perlu menegaskan tindakanku tadi agar kalian tidak khawatir ketika menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Aku tidak akan menahan kalian," kata Baekhyun tegas, "Dan, sampai semua terbukti, aku ingin kalian merahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan berkata lembut, "Kalian mengerti?"

Mereka membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Kami mengerti, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun," kata mereka serempak.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya yang tinggi, menghadap menteri-menteri yang melihatnya. Baekhyun menengakkan punggung dan berkata tegas,

"Kalian tahu aku berniat merubah pemerintahan otokrasi ayahku. Sebagai langkah awal, aku ingin merubah semua peraturan yang dibuat semasa pemerintahan ayahku. Masing-masing dari kalian kuperintahkan membentuk sebuah badan dengan kalian sebagai kepalanya. Badan ini bertugas menuliskan semua peraturan yang ada dalam lembaga kalian masing-masing dan merubah semua peraturan yang membebankan rakyat. Dalam hal ini aku menegaskan aku berbeda dengan ayahku."

Ratu tersenyum lembut. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menghukum kalian. Aku tahu kalian tidak mengenal dan tidak mempercayaiku. Aku meyakinkan kalian untuk memegang kata-kataku ini."

"Kami percaya pada Anda, Paduka," kata mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku percaya kalian juga menginginkan perbaikan bagi kerajaan ini. Aku percaya kalian akan memilih orang yang benar-benar sesuai dengan bidang yang kalian tangani dan benar-benar ingin memperbaiki negara ini. Tanpa perlu melaporkan siapa saja yang kalian masukkan dalam badan-badan itu, aku percaya kalian dapat menyelesaikan tugas ini kurang dari satu bulan."

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya, Paduka."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin laporan terperinci mulai dari peraturan lama hingga peraturan baru yang kalian buat."

"Baik, Paduka."

Baekhyun bangkit diikuti para menteri itu. "Sebelum kalian mulai mengerjakan perintahku, aku berpesan kalian tidak perlu ragu untuk menemuiku bila kalian mengalami kesulitan."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka."

Menteri-menteri itu membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Ruang Rapat.

Baekhyun mengawasi kepergian mereka hingga orang terakhir. Baekhyun pergi ke jendela yang menghadap gerbang keluar Istana, tapi yang dilihatnya bukan kereta-kereta yang membawa pergi menteri-menterinya. Baekhyun melihat wilayah kerajaannya yang luas yang perlu pertolongannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas membayangkan orang-orang yang menderita di luarsanakarena kekejaman ayahnya. Ia sendiri telah melihatnya. Mata kepalanya sendiri telah melihat anak-anak yang kurus, orang tua yang sakit-sakitan, kaum pria yang kelelahan bekerja, kaum wanita yang menangis. Mereka semua merintih sedih dan kelaparan.

Banyak yang harus dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya. Dibukanya sebuah laporan kerja di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang melihat laporan yang dibuat dengan rasa takut itu. Tiap tulisan menyiratkan perasaan takut akan kesalahan.

Mereka semua takut. Takut ia sama seperti ayahnya.

"Paduka!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dari pekerjaannya.

Jongin memandang ruangan kosong itu dengan heran.

"Mereka telah pergi melakukan tugas mereka," kata Baekhyun, "Aku juga akan memberimu tugas yang sama. Aku ingin engkau membentuk sebuah badan. Pimpin badan itu memeriksa semua peraturan lama dan merubah peraturan lama yang membebani rakyat. Kalau diperlukan peraturan baru, buatlah. Aku ingin laporan terinci paling lambat satu bulan mendatang."

"Hamba mengerti, Paduka."

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin memberimu tambahan tugas."

"Hamba siap melaksanakannya, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku ingin semua ahli keuangan itu tinggal di sini."

"Hamba mengerti, Paduka."

Jongin membungkuk hormat lalu pergi.

Baekhyun menumpuk laporan-laporan di hadapannya menjadi satu. Dibawanya tumpukan kertas itu meninggalkan Ruang Rapat.

Prajurit di luar terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

"Ijinkan saya untuk membantu Anda, Paduka," seorang dari mereka berkata.

"Terima kasih."

Prajurit itu mengambil alih tumpukan kertas yang hampir menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

Kepada prajurit yang lain, Baekhyun berkata lembut tapi tegas, "Tolong kau panggilkan Tao, Kepala Rumah Tangga Istana untukku. Aku menunggu di Ruang Kerja."

"Baik, Paduka."

Setelah prajurit itu beranjak pergi, Baekhyun pun pergi ke Ruang Kerja.

Tengah ia sibuk memeriksa lembaran-lembaran tugasnya, Tao datang.

"Hamba datang menghadap, Paduka."

"Duduklah, Tao."

Setelah Tao duduk di hadapannya, Baekhyun baru berkata, "Mulai hari ini, Istana akan dipenuhi orang. Semua ahli keuangan di negeri ini kukumpulkan di sini. Aku ingin engkau mengatur tempat untuk mereka. Tempatkan mereka hanya di lantai dua. Bila perlu satu kamar untuk dua orang. Aku yakin kamar-kamar yang luas ini cukup untuk lebih dari satu orang."

"Anda benar, Paduka. Kamar-kamar di Istana sangat luas. Demikian pula tempat tidurnya. Takkan ada masalah bila dua orang tinggal di satu kamar."

"Mengenai teman sekamar itu, aku ingin orang yang berasal dari tempat sama ditempatkan dalam satu kamar. Aku tidak mau tamu-tamuku merasa tidak nyaman di sini," Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Baik, Paduka," kata Tao sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau memang sudah tidak cukup, tempatkan mereka di lantai empat."

"Di lantai empat, Paduka?" tanya Tao heran, "Bukankah itu berarti mereka akan terpencar?"

"Aku ingin lantai satu dan lantai tiga dibiarkan seperti itu. Lantai dua dengan kamarnya yang mencapai dua ratus kamar akan cukup untuk mereka."

Tao berpikir keras.

"Untuk sementara waktu ini biarkan mereka makan di Ruang Makan. Selanjutnya, bila jumlah mereka telah banyak, siapkan di Hall lantai dua."

Tao hanya memandang wajah cantik Ratunya itu. "Apakah mungkin jumlah mereka mencapai empat ratus orang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pria tua itu. Ayahnya adalah seorang Raja yang curang. Ia selalu melebih-lebihkan jumlah pajak yang harus dibayar seseorang. Karena ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu kecurangannya, ia menghancurkan masa depan ahli keuangan di negeri ini dan membuat tak seorang pun ingin menjadi ahli keuangan.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tahu masih banyak ahli keuangan di kerajaan ini.

"Bila telah ada yang datang, jangan lupa untuk mendatanya," Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Satu tambahan tugas lagi. Tempatkan Donghae di salah satu kamar di lantai tiga dan aku ingin penjagaannya diperketat."

"Hamba akan melaksanakan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang telah diramalkan Baekhyun sendiri, hari-hari berikutnya menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan baginya.

Sepanjang hari ia duduk di meja kerjanya untuk mempelajari laporan ke dua puluh menterinya. Laporan dari awal mereka menjabat sampai saat ini lebih tebal dari bayangan Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tidak mengeluh.

Baekhyun mensyukuri kesibukannya itu. Dengan kesibukannya, ia dapat melupakan Chanyeol dan malam hari ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengenang Chanyeol.

Seperti Baekhyun, semua Menteri juga sibuk, kesibukan para Menteri yang luar biasa ini menarik perhatian para kuli koran.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik oleh para Menteri yang tiba-tiba mengacak-acak kantor mereka untuk membuka undang-undang lama?

Siapa yang tidak ingin tahu melihat ke dua puluh kantor itu beserta karyawan-karyawannya bersidang terus tanpa henti?

Tindakan Baekhyun membuat warga Vandella bertanya-tanya khususnya warga Perenolde. Seperti belum puas membangkitkan keheranan rakyatnya, Baekhyun membuat kejutan lagi dengan pengumumannya.

Semua koran memuat titah Baekhyun dengan huruf besar-besar dan diletakkan di halaman depan. Bunyi titahnya:

Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun mengundang semua ahli keuangan Kerajaan Vandella untuk datang ke Istana Azzereath. Paduka Ratu akan mengadakan pemilihan untuk mengambil seorang ahli keuangan terbaik yang akan menjadi penasehatnya. Para ahli keuangan yang berminat harap segera menuju Istana Azzereath untuk segera mendaftarkan diri. Paduka Ratu hanya memberi waktu kurang dari satu minggu untuk mereka yang tinggal di sekitar Perenolde dan satu setengah minggu untuk mereka yang tinggal di luar radius 400 mil dari Perenolde.

Semua orang sibuk membicarakan kedua titah Baekhyun di rapat pertamanya. Koran-koran menyoroti kedua titah itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, keingintahuan mereka yang besar membuat mereka menulis lebih banyak dan lebih berani daripada sebelumnya. Koran-koran mulai dapat menjawab keingintahuan rakyat.

Sebagai orang yang pertama menyadarinya, Baekhyun gembira. Ia tersenyum senang melihat koran telah berani berpendapat. Mereka berani menulis:Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Ratu?

Baekhyun yakin mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang pada masa pemerintahan ayahnya dianggap tidak mempercayai Raja. Tetapi setelah koran dicetak dan mereka membacanya, mereka pasti menyadari kalimat yang dulu bisa menyebabkan hukuman pancung itu.

Sebelum ada yang menemuinya untuk minta maaf, Baekhyun segera menyebar ucapan selamat pada koran-koran.

"Koran Anda bagus sekali isinya. Saya senang atas kemajuan ini. Teruslah berkembang dengan bebas! Jadilah koran yang benar-benar dapat memberi informasi pada rakyat."

Demikian kata-kata yang Baekhyun tulis pada surat-suratnya.

Menjelang siang hari, kata-kata yang penuh dukungan itu telah tersebar di semua penerbitan koran. Kedatangan surat itu mula-mula menakutkan para pemilik penerbitan koran, tetapi mereka bersorak sorai setelah membaca isinya yang penuh dukungan dan kepuasan. Mereka merasa seperti mendapat sinar kehidupan baru dalam kerja mereka memberi informasi pada rakyat.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, Baekhyun yakin ia bisa tersenyum puas ketika membaca koran. Ia tidak perlu lagi merasa muak membaca koran yang isinya tidak berguna.

Baru dua hal hasil rapat pertama Baekhyun dengan Menteri-menterinya, yang diketahui rakyat. Bila mereka tahu Baekhyun mengurung Menteri Keuangan di Istananya, rakyat pasti akan menjadi semakin ramai.

Hingga hari ketiga keberadaan Donghae di Istana, tak seorang pun yang tahu. Keluarga Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa.

Untuk menenangkan keluarga Donghae, Baekhyun mengirim Tao ke rumah Donghae. Melalui Tao, Baekhyun mengatakan saat ini Donghae diperlukan di Istana dan untuk beberapa waktu ia tidak dapat menghubungi keluarganya.

Keluarga Donghae mempercayainya dan tidak ambil pusing walau sudah lama tidak ada kabar dari Donghae. Semua percaya Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuan Donghae untuk menghitung kas negara.

Tak seorang pun di luar Istana yang tahu Baekhyun menghitung sendiri uang yang dimiliki Vandella. Untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu, Baekhyun meminta seluruh penghuni Istana menulis macam-macam pajak yang dibebankan ayahnya berikut jumlahnya.

Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan rakyat akibat hilangnya Donghae, Baekhyun memerintahkan Gary, wakil Menteri Keuangan, menggantikan tugas-tugas Donghae. Kepadanya Baekhyun tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang keberadaan Donghae di Azzereath. Ia hanya meminta Gary melakukan pekerjaan yang sama seperti menter-menteri lainnya.

Begitu sibuknya Baekhyun hingga ia sering melalaikan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi waktu istirahat untuknya.

Langkah besar yang diambil Baekhyun di awal pemerintahannya ini mengguncang warga Vandella. Mulai dari Perenolde hingga ke daerah perbatasan. Mereka yang dulu tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan rajanya menjadi terbangkitkan untuk mengikuti perkembangan suasana ibukota.

Guncangan ini sampai pula di tempat Chanyeol dan menjadi yang paling besar.

Suatu pagi yang serah terdengar suara kuda mendekat beserta teriakan, "Pangeran! Pangeran!"

"Ada apa, Taehyun?" tanya Chanyeol, "Apakah engkau sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Gawat, Pangeran. Benar-benar gawat."

Chanyeol segera menarik Taehyun ke kamarnya.

Sehun yang mendengar pembicaraan singkat itu mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat lalu berkata, "Ceritakan apa yang kaudapatkan di sana?"

"Gadis itu, Pangeran," Taehyun berkata antara takjub dan takut, "Gadis itu…"

"Cepat katakan, kenapa dia," Chanyeol tidak sabar lagi.

"Ia adalah Ratu Vandella."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun terhenyak kaget. Mereka menatap Taehyun dengan tak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ia adalah Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Kerajaan Vandella, Pangeran," Taehyun meyakinkan, "Hamba sendiri yang mendengar ia berkata seperti itu di Gedung Parlemen."

Taehyun segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ia berada di Perenolde. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia menyamar menjadi wartawan demi mendapatkan informasi untuk Chanyeol.

"Saat itu saya berpikir Anda pasti senang kalau saya memberi Anda informasi apa yang dilakukan Raja Kris di Gedung Parlemen setelah sekian lama menghilang. Saya tidak menduga akan bertemu Hyunnie di sana. Mulanya saya tidak percaya ia adalah Hyunnie tapi ia sangat mirip dengan Hyunnie. Akhirnya saya bertanya padanya siapa dia. Dengan tegas ia menjawab, ' Saya Baekhyun, Ratu Kerajaan Vandella'."

"Kurang ajar," geram Chanyeol, "Setan cilik itu telah menipuku."

"Baekhyun…" gumam Sehun, "Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Ia adalah putri Raja Kris yang dibawa pergi Ratu Luhan bertahun-tahun lalu," Taehyun memberitahu.

"Benar!" seru Sehun, "Aku ingat dulu Ratu Luhan membawa pergi putrinya yang baru lahir dan membuat Vandella gempar kecuali Raja Kris. Rupanya ia telah mencari putrinya sebelum ia mati dan berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi perebutan tahta. Cukup beralasan mengapa ia tidak pernah mengumumkan Yoona sebagai pewaris tahta."

"Saya rasa tidak. Menurut isu yang beredar di Perenolde, hingga Raja Kris meninggal, ia tidak pernah memerintahkan pencarian terhadap putrinya. Para menterilah yang mencari mereka."

"Menteri yang setia," ejek Chanyeol, "Aku heran mengapa mereka baru mengumumkan hal ini setelah sepuluh bulan serigala itu mati."

"Karena mereka mengalami kesulitan dalam menemukan tempat tinggal Ratu, Pangeran. Ratu menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Benar-benar budak yang setia," ejek Chanyeol, "Aku heran mengapa mereka mau menahan berita kematian serigala itu sampai sang Putri kembali?"

"Saya tidak tahu tentang itu, Pangeran."

"Kejadian itu terjadi enam belas tahun yang lalu, berarti…" Tiba-tiba Sehun berseru takjub, "Gadis itu masih sangat muda!"

"Setan cilik itu masih anak-anak," Chanyeol membetulkan.

"Aku tak percaya sekarang kita mempunyai Ratu semuda itu."

"Ratu muda yang bodoh. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak-anak sepertinya?"

"Banyak, Pangeran," jawab Taehyun, "Ketika saya hendak kembali ke sini, terdengar kabar Ratu memanggil semua menterinya. Saya pikir Anda akan tertarik untuk mengetahui apa rencana Ratu. Karena itu saya menunda kepulangan saya."

"Ratu memanggil semua menterinya untuk memerintahkan mereka membongkar semua peraturan lama. Ratu ingin membuat peraturan baru. Ratu juga menyebarkan pengumuman panggilan terhadap semua ahli keuangan Vandella. Ratu meminta mereka datang ke Azzereath karena ia akan memilih ahli keuangan terbaik."

"Gebrakan yang mengejutkan," ejek Chanyeol.

"Benar, Paduka," sahut Taehyun, "Ratu membuat seluruh Perenolde gempar. Koran-koranpun menjadi berani untuk mengupasnya. Lihatlah ini."

Chanyeol membaca kalimat yang ditunjuk Taehyun dan berkomentar, "Berani juga mereka meragukan kemampuan keturunan serigala itu."

"Itu belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan koran-koran ini, Pangeran. Saya dengar Ratu memberi dukungan pada tiap koran untuk terus berkembang."

"Rencana licik apalagi yang dibuatnya? Ia memang licik. Harus kuakui ia cukup cerdik dalam mendapatkan simpati rakyat," kata Chanyeol sinis.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, Taehyun. Lalu kembalilah ke Perenolde dan terus kabari aku apa yang terjadi. Jangan katakan hal ini pada yang lain. Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir Ratu sial itu menyerbu kita sewaktu-waktu."

"Saya kita dalam waktu dekat ini, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Saat ini Ratu sibuk dengan kas negara. Bahkan, ia meminta Donghae tinggal di Istana."

"Aku tetap ingin engkau tutup mulut, Taehyun," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Beristirahatlah lalu segera kembali ke Perenolde."

Taehyun segera meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

"Biacaramu terlalu sinis, Chanyeol. Mengapa engkau mencurigai dia? Belum tentu ia selicik dugaanmu. Mungkin saja setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di sini, ia ingin memperbaiki pemerintahan ayahnya."

"Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin salah," Chanyeol murka, "Ia pasti menyesal bila bertemu denganku. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah menipuku dan rakyatku. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya."

"Ia tidak sepenuhnya membohongi kita. Setidaknya ia masih memberikan nama aslinya."

Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya, tapi Sehun tetap melanjutkan.

"Ia menyuruh kita memanggilnya Hyunnie. Panggilan itu dari namanya, Baekhyun. Nama yang menyenangkan untuk didengar seperti mengandung sinar bintang yang cerah."

"Berhentilah menyebut-nyebutnya. Aku muak mendengarnya!"

"Engkau boleh marah, Chanyeol. Tapi engkau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Cukup!" bentak Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia tahu Chanyeol benar- benar murka saat ini. Ia juga tahu takkan ada yang berani mengusik Chanyeol dalam hari-hari belakangan ini termasuk Krystal.

Sejak Hyunnie kembali bersama para pasukan itu, Chanyeol sangat cemas. Ia mengirim pasukan untuk mengintai pasukan kerajaan dan mencari kesempatan untuk menculik Hyunnie kembali.

Setelah tidak berhasil merebut Hyunnie, Chanyeol mengirim Taehyun untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Hyunnie.

Orang yang paling bersorak dengan hilangnya Hyunnie adalah Krystal. Wanita itu seperti mendapatkan kembali kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Krystal semakin berani. Bahkan, ia meminta Chanyeol mengajaknya tidur di kamarnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Hyunnie. Chanyeol dengan dingin menolaknya.

Suasana di Vandella tengah berubah. Demikian pula suasana hati Chanyeol. Tapi, tidak suasana rakyat Lasdorf.

Meskipun mereka membaca koran yang menyerukan perubahan yang dilakukan Baekhyun, mereka tidak akan tahu Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sama dengan Hyunnie. Rakyat kecil ini baru akan gempar bila tahu gadis yang dulu mereka puja adalah Ratu Vandella.

Tujuh ratus mil dari tempat itu Baekhyun tetap meneruskan kesibukannya. Siang malam ia terus terlihat di Ruang Kerjanya dengan tumpukan kertas yang tinggi.

Terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukannya hingga ia sering melupakan waktu. Setiap kali hari menjadi gelap, Baekhyun berkata, "Waktuku cepat berlalu."

Waktu yang terus berganti dengan cepat, mendorong Baekhyun untuk bekerja lebih cepat lagi. Lebih banyak yang diselesaikan Baekhyun, semakin puas hatinya.

Kesibukan yang ada di Azzereath tidak hanya terjadi pada Baekhyun saja. Seluruh pelayan Istana ikut disibukkan oleh kedatangan para ahli keuangan yang datang memenuhi panggilan Baekhyun.

Orang yang pertama kali terkejut dengan banyaknya ahli keuangan yang datang adalah Tao. Saat ia mencatat nama ke lima puluh, ia segera menemui Baekhyun.

"Luar biasa, Paduka," serunya tak percaya, "Lihatlah ini. Ini nama ke lima puluh yang saya catat."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Berilah dia hadiah, Tao, sebagai penghargaan menjadi orang ke lima puluh."

"Anda seperti akan mengadakan perlombaan, Paduka."

"Engkaulah yang membuatnya seperti itu, Tao," Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Aku berjanji minggu depan engkau akan lebih terkejut."

"Anda benar, Paduka, mereka masih banyak."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan lembut, "Lebih baik sekarang engkau kembali ke bawah. Aku yakin sudah banyak yang menanti engkau memasukkan nama mereka dalam daftar peserta lombamu."

Melihat wajah Tao yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah, Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Pergilah menemui para peserta lombamu sebelum mereka membatalkan niatnya untuk mengikuti lombamu."

Tao tersenyum ketika ia membungkuk. Ia masih tersenyum ketika kembali ke Hall.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian Tao lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Membaca laporan telah diselesaikannya berhari-hari lalu. Sekarang yang menjadi pekerjaannya adalah menyusun hal-hal yang harus segera dilakukannya setelah membaca laporan kedua puluh menterinya serta membuat keputusan-keputusan baru.

Segala hal baik yang terlintas dalam pikirannya segera ditulisnya dan dipisah-pisahkannya. Sangat banyak hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Baekhyun hingga ia bingung mana yang harus dilakukannya lebih dulu.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, Baekhyun masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan masalah Donghae dan menerima menteri-menterinya yang datang untuk menanyakan sarannya.

Sejak mengurung Donghae di salah satu kamar Istana, Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Namun, dari prajurit yang menjaga kamar tempat Donghae berada, ia mengetahui Donghae gelisah menanti hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

Ketika hari terakhir yang ditentukan tiba, Baekhyun memanggil Jongin ke Istana. Dari hasil pendataan Tao, Baekhyun mengetahui jumlah orang yang datang.

Pagi hari setelah makan pagi, Baekhyun meminta Tao menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan kertas dan pena di Ruang Rapat.

Pelayan-pelayan Istana segera melaksanakan perintah Baekhyun itu. Mereka tidak mau kalah dengan Baekhyun yang juga sibuk menyiapkan segala-galanya untuk pertemuannya yang pertama dengan semua ahli keuangan Vandella itu.

Kesibukan di dalam Istana yang terjadi sejak pagi itu membuat para tamu Baekhyun tahu saat pemilihan telah tiba. Mereka pun sibuk mempersiapkan diri.

Menjelang siang, pelayan telah menyiapkan segalanya seperti perintah Baekhyun.

Tao memanggil seluruh tamu Istana itu ke Ruang Rapat tempat Baekhyun dan Jongin telah menanti.

Sambil menunggu mereka semua berkumpul, Baekhyun berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang. Ketika semua telah berkumpul, Baekhyun tetap berbincang-bincang.

Jongin juga menyibukkan diri dengan bercakap-cakap dengan mereka. Ia telah diberitahu Baekhyun untuk membiarkan mereka menunggu.

"Aku ingin tahu sampai di mana batas kesabaran mereka," kata Baekhyun sebelum seorang pun memasuki Ruang Rapat.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menanti, orang banyak itu mulai gelisah. Mereka mulai mengkhawatirkan rencana Ratu mereka.

"Di mana Paduka Ratu, Jongin?"

"Sejak tadi kami menanti di sini."

"Beliau sudah ada di sini sebelum kalian datang," Jongin berkata sambil melihat seorang gadis muda yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria tua.

"Dia!?" Mereka terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka mendekati Baekhyun dan berlutut, "Maafkan kami, Paduka Ratu. Kami tidak menyapa Anda sebagaimana mestinya."

Dalam waktu singkat semua yang hadir ikut berlutut dan memohon maaf.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Berdirilah kalian semua. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan daripada mempermasalahkan sopan santun."

"Baik, Paduka," kata mereka serempak. Dengan hampir bersamaan, mereka berdiri.

"Dari kalian yang ada di sini, aku ingin memilih beberapa orang yang benar-benar ahli dalam hal pembukuan uang," Baekhyun menegaskan, "Sebagai pemilihan pertama, aku akan memberi pertanyaan mudah. Jawabannya tidak perlu dikatakan, tetapi tulis di kertas dan berikan pada Jongin. Kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, Paduka."

"Pertanyaannya adalah bila kalian mempunyai uang lebih banyak dari impian kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kutunggu jawabannya dalam lima menit."

Baekhyun menuju kursi tingginya di ujung meja rapat dan melihat orang-orang yang mulai menulis jawaban mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin menyerahkan tumpukan kertas jawaban itu pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Baekhyun mulai melihat lembar teratas. Gadis itu hanya melihat sebentar lalu menyingkirkannya. Ia mengambil lembar yang lain dan segera menyingkirkannya.

Jongin tidak terkejut maupun heran dengan kerja Baekhyun yang cepat. Gadis itu memang tangkas. Dalam satu minggu, ia sudah membuat banyak perubahan yang dilakukan raja lain dalam sepuluh tahun.

Dalam waktu singkat di hadapan Baekhyun telah ada dua tumpuk kertas. Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika menyerahkan setumpuk kepada Jongin.

"Mereka tidak berhasil."

Baekhyun kecewa melihat tumpukan kertas itu.

Jongin melihat jawaban itu lalu dengan heran ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku membutuhkan orang yang selalu tanggap dengan perubahan bukan yang mengikuti masa lalu," Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Sayang, beberapa dari mereka masih mengira aku sama dengan ayahku. Sudah banyak koran yang menuliskan keinginanku, tapi mereka tidak tahu. Aku sengaja tidak mengatakannya pada mereka untuk melihat siapa yang selalu mengikuti perubahan jaman."

Jongin mengerti keinginan Baekhyun.

Tumpukan kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun itu pada intinya mengatakan, "Aku akan memberikan uangku pada Raja agar ia senang." Sedang tumpukan yang lain intinya berisi, "Aku akan menggunakannya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat."

Jongin mengumumkan hasil pemilihan pertama.

Setelah semua yang gagal pergi, Baekhyun berdiri dengan tumpukan kertas baru.

"Pertanyaan yang kedua adalah kalian harus menyelesaikan hitungan ini," Baekhyun berkata tegas.

Jongin mengambil kertas itu dari Baekhyun dan membagikannya.

Selagi Jongin membagikan soal kedua, Baekhyun berkata, "Silakan menggunakan meja rapat. Aku hanya memberi waktu lima belas menit untuk hitungan mudah itu. Kumpulkan pada Jongdae."

Jongin mendekati Baekhyun. "Soal telah saya bagikan, Paduka."

"Sekarang ikutlah denganku. Banyak yang harus kita selesaikan."

Baekhyun menuju meja yang baru dipindahkan ke sudut ruangan itu pagi tadi. Di meja itu tampak setumpuk kertas berisi hitungan.

Jongin duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Periksalah ini. Apakah benar ini semua pajak yang ditarik ayahku?"

Selagi Jongin memeriksa, Baekhyun mengawasi orang-orang yang sibuk menghitung itu.

Jongin mengangkat kepala dari kertas itu.

"Selain pajak tanah, pajak pendapatan, apakah ayahku juga menarik pajak hasil panen, pajak barang, pajak rumah, pajak ternak, pajak kendaraan, dan semua macam pajak yang ada di situ?"

"Benar, Paduka."

Beberapa orang yang telah selesai memberikan hasil perhitungan mereka pada Kepala Keamanan Istana yang mengawasi mereka.

"Bolehkan saya mengajukan pertanyaan, Paduka?"

"Silakan."

"Mengapa Anda membuat soal yang berbeda-beda?"

"Aku ingin tahu kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Aku membutuhkan orang yang dapat bekerja cepat dan teliti."

"Waktu telah habis!" Jongdae mengumumkan, "Anda dipersilakan beristirahat di kamar Anda masing-masing."

Semua berdiri. Beberapa mengeluh panjang. Yang lain tersenyum senang. Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik. Suasana sepi Ruang Rapat menjadi riuh.

"Seperti anak-anak sekolah yang sedang ujian," gumam Jongin.

"Aku membuatnya seperti itu," sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Jongdae mendekat. "Semua jawaban telah saya kumpulkan, Paduka."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Maukah engkau membawakannya ke Ruang Kerjaku?"

"Dengan senang hati, Paduka."

"Mari kita berangkat, Jongin," Baekhyun mengambil tumpukan tugasnya.

"Ijinkan saya membantu Anda, Paduka," Jongin mengulurkan tangan.

"Terima kasih, Jongin," Baekhyun menyerahkan bawaannya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Ruang Rapat dikawal kedua orang itu,

Penjaga pintu membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Jongdae dan Jongin meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di meja.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Jongdae, tapi aku ingin meja kecil di Ruang Rapat itu dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya."

"Keinginan Anda adalah tugas bagi saya," Jongdae membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Menteri Luar Negeri datang menghadap, Paduka."

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Hamba datang memenuhi panggilan Anda, Paduka," Kwangsoo membungkuk hormat.

"Engkau datang tepat waktu, Kwangsoo. Kemarilah dan bantu kami memeriksa jawaban-jawaban ini."

"Baik, Paduka."

Kwangsoo duduk di samping Jongin.

Baekhyun menyerahkan kepada mereka masing-masing selembar kertas. "Ini adalah jawaban untuk semua soal ini. Perhatikan baik-baik soalnya. Ada lima belas jenis soal di sini."

"Kami akan berhati-hati, Paduka."

Ketiganya segera tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka. Di antara mereka bertiga, Baekhyunlah yang paling cepat. Gadis itu membuat semua soal itu. Gadis itu pula yang membuat jawabannya. Ia telah ingat semua jawaban, semua angka yang berderet-deret itu.

Selama hari-hari terakhir ini Baekhyun terbiasa bekerja cepat. Tak heran ia menjadi tangkas dalam segala hal namun penuh perhitungan.

Dari 8454 orang yang telah tiba, 157 orang yang lolos dalam pemilihan pertama. Dari pemilihan kedua, yang lolos hanya 36 orang.

Baekhyun memandang kertas yang berisi jawaban yang benar itu.

"Biarkan mereka menanti," kata Baekhyun, "Besok baru kita umumkan. Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan mengatakan hasilnya pada siapa pun."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka."

"Mendekatlah!"

Jongin dan Kwangsoo berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah hasil perhitungan kasarku," Baekhyun mengangkat selembar kertas, "Kuingin kalian memberitahu mana yang salah, mana yang terlewat."

"Ini, Paduka," Jongin menunjuk sederet angka, "Jumlah yang ditarik lebih besar dari ini."

Baekhyun menghitung kembali hasil perhitungannya. Baik Jongin maupun Kwangsoo tidak henti-hentinya memberi bantuan pada gadis itu. Tiap ada yang salah, mereka tak ragu untuk memberitahu. Mereka juga tidak segan memuji pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga dengan senang hati menerima pendapat kedua menterinya.

"Sudah saatnya beristirahat!"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat pelayan tuanya yang setia membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun memandang seorang wanita, "Jungkook, bukankah aku memberimu tugas untuk mencegahnya bekerja?"

"Maafkan saya, Paduka Ratu, tapi saya pikir Kyungsoo benar. Telah seharian Anda bekerja bahkan Anda sampai melewatkan waktu makan siang. Sekarang terlalu terlambat untuk makan, tetapi tidak untuk waktu minum teh."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. "Letakkan saja di meja lalu antar Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya."

"Anda harus beristirahat, Paduka," Kyungsoo menasehati, "Sepanjang minggu ini saya melihat Anda bekerja terlalu keras. Kalau Anda jatuh sakit, siapa yang akan melakukan perbaikan hidup rakyat."

"Selain itu saya tidak suka berdiam diri," Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Baekhyun diam memandang wajah keriput pelayan tua itu. Dalam benak gadis itu telah muncul gagasan baru.

Rakyat membutuhkan bantuannya saat ini juga. Bukan nanti bukan juga esok, tapi sekarang. Segala perubahan yang dilakukannya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk benar-benar berjalan. Saat ini detik ini pula rakyat mengharapkan batuan.

"Jungkook," kata Baekhyun tegas, "Panggil Jongdae, Tao juga Seokjin saat ini juga."

"Baik, Paduka," Jungkook beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo keheranan.

"Memberimu pekerjaan," jawab Baekhyun tenang, "Sekarang engkau duduk saja menanti mereka." Baekhyun berpaling pada kedua menteri di kanan kirinya itu, "Mari kita lanjutkan," katanya.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook datang dengan ketiga pria itu.

"Kami datang menghadap, Paduka," mereka melapor.

"Seokjin, Tao, Jongdae, aku punya tugas untuk kalian," Baekhyun memulai, "Seokjin, ajak pelayan-pelayan Istana membantu Kyungsoo membongkar semua gaun-gaunku juga gaun ibuku dan memilih yang baik untuk diberikan pada rakyat."

Kyungsoo terkejut tetapi ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membantah.

"Kyungsoo, pimpin pelayan-pelayan Istana memilih gaun-gaunku itu lalu bawa ke Hall lantai pertama. Tao, siapkan beberapa kereta kuda untuk membawa gaun-gaun itu. Dan engkau Jongdae, bawa prajuritmu untuk membagikan gaun-gaun itu pada rakyat. Ajak juga para pelayan, kalau engkau kekurangan orang. Untukmu, Jungkook, bantu Kyungsoo dan cegah ia ikut mengangkat kopor-kopor itu."

"Paduka!" Kyungsoo menyahut, "Saya tidak setuju! Gaun-gaun itu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Kalau semua disumbangkan, apa yang tersisa?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," Baekhyun berkata lembut, "Mama pasti mengerti keinginanku ini. Ia pasti senang gaun-gaunnya berguna untuk rakyat. Aku juga akan senang sekali kalau milikku dapat membantu rakyat yang menderita. Ini adalah langkah kecil yang dapat kulakukan saat ini selagi yang besar masih direncanakan."

"Aku ingin bangsawan-bangsawan lain dan mereka yang kaya membantu rakyat. Tapi, yang lebih dulu melakukannya harus aku, mereka akan mengikutiku. Aku takkan melarang bila kalian ikut membantu. Bantuan yang sangat kecil tetapi penuh keikhlasan akan sangat berarti daripada bantuan besar yang hampa."

"Jongdae, bila engkau sampai di kota, umumkan pada rakyat yang mampu untuk ikutmenyumbang dan pada yang tidak mampu untuk mau datang ke Istana mengambil bantuan. Tao, kalau engkau selesai menyiapkan kereta, aturlah Hall menjadi dua bagian. Satu untuk penerimaan bantuan dan satu untuk pemberian bantuan. Mulai besok Hall dibuka untuk umum dan kalian tetap berkeliling menyalurkan bantuan, tapi tidak di sini melainkan di kota-kota lain. Mungkin di kota-kota lain juga perlu pengumuman, aku akan membuatnya."

Baekhyun mengambil secartik kertas dan mulai menulis.

"Jongdae," panggil Baekhyun seusai menandatangani pengumumannya, "Ini untuk dibacakan di ibukota dan ini di kota-kota lain. Ingat, aku hanya membuat dua. Bila ada pengumuman yang lain, cari dan periksa. Aku tidak mau hal ini digunakan oleh orang-orang tamak untuk mengumpulkan harta."

"Baik, Paduka."

Melihat kelima orang itu masih tidak bergerak, Baekhyun berkata, "Apa yang kalian tunggu?"

"Kami akan melakukan tugas sebaik-baiknya, Paduka," kata mereka serempak sambil membungkuk.

Baekhyun melihat kedua menterinya bergantian. "Kyungsoo benar, kita butuh istirahat." Baekhyun berdiri dan menuju sofa di depan meja kerjanya itu. Baekhyun menuang teh dan memberikannya pada Jongin dan Kwangsoo.

"Terima kasih, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Katakanlah padaku bagaimana kehidupan rakyat selama ini sejauh yang kalian ketahui."

"Rakyat hidup menderita, Paduka. Raja menarik pajak terlalu banyak dan terlalu besar. Sulit bagi rakyat miskin untuk bertahan hidup, banyak orang yang kelaparan di desa-desa. Di di kota, hanya mereka yang kaya yang mampu bertahan hidup. Bangsawan tidak lagi mengalami masa kejayaan. Pajak terlalu tinggi."

"Sulit untuk menjadi kaya," Kwangsoo menambahkan, "Lebih mudah untuk jatuh miskin. Pajak perdagangan pun sangat tinggi."

"Tak ada yang berani menentang Raja. Siapa yang tidak mau membayar pajak akan dipenjara. Raja juga tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang tidak disukainya. Penjara dipenuhi orang-orang yang menangis menderita. Janda-janda meratapi anak-anaknya. Anak-anak kelaparan."

"Untuk semua itu sudah berakhir," kata Kwangsoo bersemangat, "Anda hadir di sini sebagai bidadari kami. Anda memberikan banyak kebahagiaan. Anda menghidupkan suasana suram ini dan kerajaan yang menderita ini. Banyak anugerah yang Anda berikan tapi Andalah anugerah terbesar kami."

"Terima kasih, Kwangsoo. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku berharap semua orang juga berpikiran seperti itu. Sayangnya, banyak yang takut dan membenciku."

"Kami tidak membenci Anda, Paduka," hibur Jongin, "Suatu saat nanti rakyat akan mengetahui ketulusan Anda dan mereka akan mencintai Anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu bangkit. "Aku tidak bisa duduk-duduk saja di sini. Aku ingin membantu mereka. Kalau kalian lelah, kalian boleh beristirahat. Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian ikut denganku."

Jongin dan Kwangsoo berpandang-pandangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana lagi, Kwangsoo? Paduka gadis yang tangkas. Ia bekerja tanpa henti tapi tak terlihat lelah. Apakah kita harus kalah?"

"Baik! Kita ikut Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun."

Mereka segera mengejar Baekhyun yang telah berada di Hall dan bersiap-siap naik wagon ke kota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami tidak setuju!"

Baekhyun keheranan melihat orang-orang yang dengan tegas menolaknya. "Mengapa tidak?" tanyanya heran, "Tidak ada yang salah bila aku ikut kalian."

"Keselamatan Anda terancam, Paduka," ujar Jongdae, "Kita akan bertemu langsung dengan rakyat. Kemungkinan adanya pemberontak di antara mereka sangat besar. Bila rakyat mengetahui Anda bersama kami, mereka mungkin akan menjadi tidak teratur. Saat itu kami akan kesulitan melindungi Anda. Walaupun seluruh pasukan Istana dikerahkan untuk menjaga Anda, kami tidak dapat melawan rakyat banyak. Selain itu Anda pasti melarang kami mencelakakan rakyat."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Jongdae. Mereka tidak akan tahu aku ada di antara kalian. Mereka belum bertemu denganku dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kita akan menyalurkan bantuan. Tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya selain kita karena aku baru saja memutuskannya."

"Jongdae benar, Paduka. Perhatian kami nanti akan lebih tertuju pada rakyat daripada untuk Anda."

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Aku telah memikirkannya."

"Biarkan kami sendiri yang melakukannya, Paduka. Kami bisa melakukannya."

"Aku percaya padamu, Tao." Baekhyun diam berpikir lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu bagaimana agar kalian tidak khawatir. Tunggulah aku di sini."

Baekhyun berlari ke dalam.

Orang-orang yang ditinggalkan gadis itu berpandangan-pandangan dengan heran.

Kyungsoo dan para pelayan wanita masih sibuk membongkar gaun-gaun Baekhyun di ruang ganti kamar gadis itu. Mereka tak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Paduka?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin mengambil gaun ibuku yang kaupegang itu."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan gaun itu dengan keheranan. "Untuk apa gaun ini, Paduka?"

Baekhyun membentangkan gaun itu di depannya. "Engkau akan tahu, Kyungsoo." Lalu gadis itu menghilang ke kamar tidurnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika melihat dirinya di cermin. Gaun hijau tua itu sudah kuno dan membuatnya tampak puritan. Dan, tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Ratu Vandella. Siapa yang akan menyangka gadis dalam baju kuno ini adalah seorang Ratu?

"Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan kalian, tapi ini akan membuatku semakin mirip gadis desa yang kuno," gumam Baekhyun ketika ia melepas gelungan rambutnya yang berhiaskan muntiara-muntiara murni yang berkilauan.

Rambut keemasan yang panjang itu tergerai hingga hampir mencapai lutut Baekhyun. Sejak ibunya meninggal, Baekhyun terus memanjangkan rambutnya. Rambut kesayangannya itu menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indah saat ibunya masih hidup.

Ketika menyisir rambutnya, Baekhyun teringat ibunya yang suka membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa disadarinya, Baekhyun menitikkan air mata.

"Sekarang aku menduduki tahta kerajaan ini, Mama. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan serigala itu," janji Baekhyun.

Dihapusnya air matanya lalu ia segera kembali ke Hall.

Semua yang sibuk memindahkan barang ke wagon, keheranan melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku mirip gadis desa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Mereka hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Dengan gaun hijau tuanya yang sudah kusam itu, Baekhyun tidak nampak seperti seorang ratu. Gaun polos itu terbuat dari kain katun biasa dengan lengannya yang panjang dan kerahnya yang menutup rapat leher Baekhyun yang indah. Dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai, Baekhyun mirip gadis perawan jaman kuno.

"Tampaknya kita harus mengalah, Jongdae."

"Anda benar, Tuan Kwangsoo."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Mana kereta yang sudah siap?"

"Kereta ini yang hampir siap untuk diberangkatkan, Paduka," jawab Tao, "Kami menanti bingkisan terakhir. Itu dia datang!"

Pelayan memasukkan sebungkus gaun terakhir ke dalam wagon.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dan Kwangsoo. Lalu ia menerima uluran tangan dua prajurit di dalam wagon.

Kwangsoo menatap Jongdae. "Engkau yang kami andalkan."

"Jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan pergi dari sisi Paduka."

Kusir kuda segera membawa wagon meninggalkan Azzereath setelah semua naik.

Semua yang ada di dalam kereta mencemaskan keselamatan Baekhyun. Hanya gadis itu sendiri yang tidak tampak cemas. Gadis itu tampak gembira.

Senyum gembiranya berubah menjadi senyum ramah ketika kereta berhenti di sebuah pemukiman miskin.

Penduduk tempat itu keheranan melihat datangnya wagon besar itu dan mereka lebih keheranan ketika seorang prajurit berseru,

"Kami datang membawa bantuan untuk kalian. Bila kalian mau, antrilah di sini."

Penduduk berbisik-bisik.

Baekhyun segera bertindak. Sebelum ada yang menyadari tindakannya, ia meloncat turun. Gadis itu membawa sesuatu dalam keranjang dan berjalan mendekati orang tua yang tengah berbaring lemah di depan rumah reyot.

Orang-orang yang di dalam wagon terkejut. Mereka berteriak, "Pa…" Tiba-tiba mereka menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Mereka sadar kata-kata yang biasa mereka sebut untuk memanggil Baekhyun itu bisa membuat celaka gadis itu.

Jongdae melompat turun dan segera mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlutut di sisi orang tua itu. Ia mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalam keranjang dan memberikannya sambil berkata, "Terimalah, Tuan. Saya membawanya untuk Anda. Jangan membiarkan Anda dan keluarga Anda kelaparan."

Baekhyun melihat anak-anak kecil yang kurus kering di sisi pria tua itu. Ia tersenyum ramah pada mereka dan berkata, "Saya yakin kalian mau mencoba kue-kue yang lezat ini."

Anak-anak kecil itu tanpa ragu mengambil sendiri apa yang ada di keranjang Baekhyun. Mereka terlalu lapar untuk memikirkan siapa Baekhyun dan mengapa ia datang membawa makanan.

Pria tua itu tidak tahan melihat anak-anaknya makan selahap itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengambil roti yang diulurkan Baekhyun padanya.

Melihat mereka makan dengan lahap, Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Penduduk lain yang juga kelaparan tidak dapat menahan air liur mereka. Perut mereka merengek minta makan melihat teman-teman mereka makan dengan lahap. Mereka segera menyerbu Baekhyun.

Jongdae segera melindungi Baekhyun. "Kalian bisa mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya di kereta!"

Orang banyak itu beralih ke kereta.

"Paduka membuktikan perbuatan lebih berguna daripada kata-kata," kata Jongin lalu ia melompat turun diikuti prajurit lain.

Dalam waktu singkat mereka sibuk menurunkan makanan dari kereta untuk diberikan pada warga. Mereka sibuk mengatasi tangan banyak yang terulur itu. Beberapa orang berusaha masuk ke kereta untuk mengambil sendiri makanan dan membuat prajurit kebingungan.

"Tenang! Semua pasti mendapatkan!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar di sekitar kereta.

Baekhyun melihat kereta yang dikerumuni orang yang sedang berebutan itu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke sana untuk membantu mereka.

Jongdae segera menyusul gadis itu untuk melindunginya dari kerumunan orang banyak. Jongdae turut membantu menurunkan barang-barang dan membagikannya pada orang-orang.

Karena semua mencegah ia turun tangan, Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk di antara orang-orang itu dan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Sambil berbincang-bincang, Baekhyun memberikan obat-obatan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan. Gadis itu juga tidak segan merawat mereka yang terluka.

Jongdae yang berjanji untuk terus berada di sisi Baekhyun, mengambilkan segala yang diperlukan gadis itu.

"Anda pusing?" tanya Baekhyun penuh perhatian, "Sejak tadi saya melihat Anda terus memegang dahi."

"Tidak, Nona."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jongdae, tolong kau carikan obat untuk Tuan ini."

"Baik, Nona."

Baekhyun merasa pria itu terus menatapnya tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Dalam hari-hari terakhir ini, Baekhyun sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis itu meneruskan kesibukannya menjadi dokter untuk orang-orang miskin itu.

Pria itu terus berusaha mengenali Baekhyun. Ia merasa pernah bertemu gadis itu. Di suatu waktu dan di suatu tempat. Ia terus berpikir keras.

"Anda membuat saya khawatir, Tuan. Apakah Anda sakit? Kalau Anda merasa tidak sehat, silakan mengatakannya. Saya akan mencari dokter untuk Anda."

Pria itu terus menatap Baekhyun. Mata biru yang penuh perhatian itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dengan tegas berkata…

"Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun!" seru pria itu, "Tidak salah lagi. Anda pasti Paduka Ratu. Saya pernah melihat Anda di Gedung Parlemen ketika Anda mengumumkan kematian Raja Kris."

Baekhyun terkejut. Mungkinkah pria itu adalah salah satu wartawan yang dulu mengikui jalannya kegiatan di Gedung Parlemen.

Tetapi, Jongdae lebih terkejut lagi. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Orang-orang berpandang-pandangan tak percaya.

"Anda pasti Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun," kata pria itu percaya diri.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, Paduka," bisik Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pria itu lalu mengikuti Jongdae ke kereta.

Melihat keributan itu, pasukan segera bersiap-siap kembali ke Azzereath.

"Paduka! Paduka!"

Orang-orang itu berseru memanggil Baekhyun dan berusaha mendekati gadis itu. Namun, pasukan segera menghadang mereka.

"Paduka! Paduka!" Orang-orang itu melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun. "Paduka, terima kasih! Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Anda!"

"Mari, Paduka," Jongin dan Kwangsoo dengan tidak sabar mengulurkan tangannya.

Pasukan yang sedikit itu mulai tidak sanggup menghadapi rakyat yang terus memaksa mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kita kembali ke Istana Azzereath!" seru Jongdae.

Segera pasukan itu melompat ke kereta. Kusir kuda melajukan kereta dengan kencang.

"Terima kasih, Paduka! Terima kasih!"

Dari dalam kereta, Baekhyun melihat mereka berlutut di tanah dan menyembah-nyembah sambil terus meneriakkan ucapan terima kasih mereka. Hingga mereka jauh pun suara-suara itu masih terdengar.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian kewalahan."

"Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk melindungi Anda, Paduka," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Aku senang mempunyai orang-orang sesetia kalian. Kalian selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Aku takkan melupakan hal ini."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Paduka. Tugas kami adalah terus menjaga dan melindungi Anda," kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

THANKS TO

 **whey.K (Kamu setia banget selalu review di ff remake aku mumumu:33), enoanggraeni250712,  
Baeks06 (Kamu juga selalu revieww, makasih ya;vv), baekidora, ByunJaehyunee(Kamu selalu reviewww, thanks banget;vvv), parkbaexh614, parkbaekhyun276, exindira, Chanbaekhunlove, yousee, ohbyunpark, nne, cara mengatasi(Sekedar pemberitahuan, tidak akan ada NC;vv), ChanBMine(Kamu muncul lagi di review aku, jangan bosen bosen ya:pp), erry-shi, yoogeurt, gentaca, byunbaek92(Hihi^^ makasih cinguu udh mau read and review:33 semangat buat kita ya:999).**

BTW, aku mau nanya dengan words yang lebih dari 5K+ ini kalian bosen ga bacanya? atau mau aku kurangin aja? soalnya takutnya bosen gituuuu~~ tolong dijawab ya. ceritanya selesai di chapter 8.

So, review?

See you next chap^^

Byunnerate


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian kereta berhenti di depan pintu Istana. Dua orang prajurit sudah bersiap untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perjalanan Anda, Paduka?" sambut Tao.

"Baru kali ini aku harus lari dari orang banyak karena ketahuan," kata Baekhyun menahan geli, "Aku merasa seperti pencuri."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Benar, Tao. Kami tidak menyangka ada yang mengenali Paduka di sana. Kami telah memilih tempat yang cukup jauh dari Istana," Jongin menerangkan.

"Saya bersyukur Anda baik-baik saja, Paduka."

"Jangan memberitahu Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir."

"Tentu, Paduka. Ketika mengetahui Anda pergi, ia sangat cemas."

"Aku akan menemuinya agar ia tidak cemas lagi."

Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya.

"Paduka! Mengapa Anda melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti itu?"

Serbuan yang didapatnya ketika ia tiba, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku harus melakukannya, Kyungsoo. Engkau tidak perlu cemas. Aku pergi dengan beberapa prajurit."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. "Jungkook, ambilkan baju ganti untuk Paduka!" perintahnya.

Baekhyun tidak membantah sedikitpun ketika para pelayan sibuk membantunya mengganti gaun. Mereka menyiapkan air mandi yang hangat dan wangi untuknya. Mereka pula yang mengenakan gaun sutra lain yang indah pada dirinya dan menghiasi rambut panjangnya dengan manik-manik yang indah.

Hingga mereka selesai dengan dirinya, Baekhyun diam berpikr.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun bersiap pergi lagi setelah rambutnya selesai disisir rapi.

"Anda mau ke mana lagi?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku ingin menemui Jongin."

"Anda harus beristirahat. Anda sudah terlalu lama bekerja."

Baekhyun beranjak ke pintu sebelum dicegah Kyungsoo. "Selamat tinggal," katanya ketika membuka pintu.

"Jangan lupa untuk makan malam!"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar seruan itu, "Kali ini aku takkan lupa, Kyungsoo," katanya perlahan sambil menuju Hall.

Tao masih sibuk mengatur Hall ketika Baekhyun datang.

"Di mana Jongin dan Kwangsoo serta Jongdae?"

"Jongdae pergi ke pusat kota untuk mengumumkan titah Anda sedangkan Tuan Jongin dan Tuan Kwangsoo saya minta untuk beristirahat. Apakah Anda memerlukan mereka, Paduka? Saya akan memanggil mereka untuk Anda."

"Tidak perlu, Tao. Biarkan mereka beristirahat. Suruhlah seorang prajurit untuk menemuiku di Ruang Kerjaku."

"Baik, Paduka."

Baekhyun kembali ke Ruang Kerjanya dan menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas.

"Hamba datang memenuhi panggilan Anda, Paduka."

Baekhyun menghampiri prajurit itu. "Antarkan surat ini pada Menteri Keamanan."

"Baik, Paduka."

Setelah prajurit itu pergi, Baekhyun menemui penjaga pintu Ruang Kerjanya. "Salah satu dari kalian, panggilkan Seokjin untukku."

"Baik, Paduka."

Sesaat kemudian Seokjin sudah menghadap Baekhyun.

"Apakah semua ahli keuangan itu masih ada di sini?"

"Tidak, Paduka. Siang tadi beberapa di antara mereka meninggalkan Istana."

"Bila malam ini mereka makan di Ruang Makan cukup?"

Seokjin berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Cukup, Paduka."

"Siapkan makan malam di sana. Aku akan makan bersama mereka."

"Baik, Paduka."

"Bila Jongin dan Kwangsoo masih di sini, aku ingin mereka turut bersamaku."

"Saya akan memberitahu mereka, Paduka."

Baekhyun kembali menekuni pekerjaannya membuat keputusan baru untuk memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat.

Ketika hari mulai gelap, seorang pelayan datang untuk menutup jendela-jendela dan menghidupkan lilin. Ia tahu kesibukan Baekhyun, karena itu ia tidak mengusik gadis itu.

Hingga hari menjadi gelap, Baekhyun masih sibuk di ruangannya dengan tumpukan tebal laporan para menterinya dan surat-surat keputusannya.

"Makan malam sudah disiapkan, Paduka."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Pelayan itu membungkuk dan pergi.

Baekhyun merapikan meja kerjanya. Lalu meraih secarik kertas dan pergi ke Ruang Makan.

"Selamat malam, Paduka."

"Selamat malam, Jongin, Kwangsoo."

"Anda akan mengumumkannya sekarang, Paduka?"

"Benar. Aku tidak dapat menunda hal ini lebih lama lagi, Kwangsoo. Aku akan mengatakannya seusai makan malam."

"Saya melihat Anda bekerja terlalu keras, Paduka. Beristirahatlah demi kesehatan Anda. Bila Anda sakit, siapa yang akan memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Engkau mirip Kyungsoo, Jongin." Sebelum pria itu menanggapi, Baekhyun berkata, "Bagaimana perkembangan tugas yang kuberikan pada kalian?"

"Saya hampir selesai, Paduka. Kami telah menyusun semuanya. Sekarang kami sedang memeriksa ulang semuanya."

"Karena undang-undang kami berhubungan dengan negara lain, kami sedikit mengalami hambatan karena hampir semua keputusan itu masih dilaksanakan. Tetapi, kami telah menghubungi negara-negara tersebut dan meminta mereka tetap mau bekerja sama dengan kita bila keputusan baru itu dilaksanakan. Mereka mengetahui perubahan yang terjadi di kerajaan kita dan mereka mendukung Anda sepenuhnya. Kami sedang membuat laporannya."

"Aku berharap menteri-menteri lain juga hampir selesai."

"Mereka juga hampir selesai, Paduka," kata Jongin dengan tersenyum, "Kami terpengaruh oleh semangat Anda. Kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Anda."

"Tidak, Jongin. Kalian bisa melakukan tugas besar ini dengan cepat karena sejak dulu kalian tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang harus diubah. Sejak dulu kalian telah mempunyai gambaran tentang peraturan yang lebih baik, tetapi kalian tidak berani mengatakannya. Sekarang kalian mengingatnya kembali dan menyempurnakannya."

Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang bisa membantah Baekhyun karena saat itu mereka sudah tiba di Ruang Makan. Prajurit membuka pintu dan mengumumkan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Mereka segera berdiri dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Paduka Ratu Baekhyun."

"Selamat malam," balas Baekhyun, "Silakan duduk, Tuan-tuan."

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Baekhyun tidak menyebutkan siapa saja yang telah berhasil melalui penyeleksian keduanya. Ia mengajak mereka membicarakan hal selain itu.

Setelah pelayan membawa pergi hidangan penutup, Baekhyun berkata,

"Dalam kesempatan ini saya akan mengumumkan nama-nama mereka yang telah lolos pemilihan kedua."

"Ijinkan saya untuk menggantikan Anda, Paduka."

"Silakan." Baekhyun kembali duduk.

Jongin berdiri dan mulai menyebut satu per satu nama yang tertera di kertas.

Sesaat Ruang Makan menjadi ramai setelah Jongin selesai membaca nama-nama itu. Baekhyun menanti ruangan menjadi sepi sebelum ia berkata,

"Selamat pada kalian yang berhasil. Bagi yang belum berhasil, jangan putus asa. Berusahalah terus. Mereka yang nama-namanya disebutkan Jongin, aku tunggu di Ruang Pertemuan besok setelah makan pagi."

Baekhyun beranjak bangkit. "Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan."

Jongin dan Kwangsoo segera mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Paduka, Anda akan bekerja lagi?"

"Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku," Baekhyun menerangkan, "Aku ingin malam ini kalian menginap di sini tetapi bila kalian merindukan keluarga kalian, aku tidak melarang. Selamat malam."

Baekhyun membuka pintu Ruang Kerja dan menghilang di baliknya.

Jongin dan Kwangsoo hanya dapat berpandang-pandangan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun mirip ayahnya bila sedang bekerja. Mereka bekerja siang malam tanpa henti dan tanpa kenal lelah.

Mereka tidak tahu Baekhyun melakukannya di samping untuk rakyatnya juga untuk mencegah dirinya memikirkan Chanyeol.

Setelah makan pagi usai, Baekhyun berada di Ruang Pertemuan. Tak lama ia menanti ke 36 ahli keuangan itu datang.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Paduka Ratu."

"Silakan duduk. Kita akan segera memulai rapat kecil kita."

Mereka duduk mengitari meja panjang.

Baekhyun menatap mereka semua dan memulai rapat.

"Saya memilih kalian bukan tidak berdasar. Saya percaya pada kemampuan kalian. Itulah sebabnya saya memilih kalian. Kalian, yang terpilih, akan saya beri tugas. Kalian saat ini bukan lagi sebagai saingan tetapi sebagai satu kelompok orang yang bekerja sama."

"Tugas kalian adalah menghitung jumlah pemasukan dan pengeluaran selama 20 tahun terakhir ini. Di hadapan saya ini telah tercantum macam-macam pajak berikut besarnya dan jumlah penduduk selama kurun waktu 20 tahun terakhir."

"Untuk melakukan tugas ini, aku ingin kalian tetap tinggal di Istana. Agar keluarga kalian tidak cemas, tulislah surat pada mereka dan berikan pada pelayan. Mereka akan mengumpulkan surat-surat kalian dan mengantarnya."

"Untuk kelancaran tugas ini, aku mempersilakan kalian menggunakan ruangan ini sebagai tempat kerja kalian. Sebelum kalian memulainya, aku ingin menegaskan kalian bekerja sebagai satu kesatuan. Sebuah kesatuan pasti memiliki pemimpin. Oleh karena itu, aku menunjuk Hoseok menjadi pemimpin kalian. Ada yang tidak setuju?"

"Kami setuju, Paduka."

"Kalian bisa memulai tugas kalian sekarang. Bila kalian mengalami kesulitan, jangan ragu untuk bertanya padaku."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Ruang Pertemuan dan segera menuju Ruang Kerja.

"Kalian berdua masuklah, aku mempunyai tugas untuk kalian."

Kedua prajurit penjaga pintu Ruang Kerja itu mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua tumpuk kertas dari lacinya.

"Masing-masing dari kalian kuperintahkan menyebar sepuluh surat. Tunggulah sebentar jawaban para Menteri itu. Bila tugas ini sudah selesai, segeralah kembali."

Mereka menerima surat-surat itu lalu berkata, "Hamba akan melakukan tugas sebaik-baiknya."

Kedua prajurit itu baru saja pergi ketika seorang pelayan muncul.

"Kepala Penjara Vandella datang menghadap, Paduka."

"Suruh dia masuk."

Kepala Penjara itu membungkuk dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Paduka Ratu. Saya datang membawa nama-nama penghuni penjara di seluruh Vandella seperti yang Anda minta."

Pria kurus ceking itu menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya.

"Duduklah," kata Baekhyun, "Aku akan mempelajarinya sebentar."

Baekhyun membalik-balik kertas itu.

"Saya sudah mengelompokkan antara yang dipenjara karena melanggar hukum dan yang dipenjara karena tidak membayar pajak maupun yang menentang Paduka Raja Kris."

Baekhyun tidak terkejut melihat yang dipenjara karena melanggar hukum lebih sedikit dari yang tidak bersalah. Ia sudah dapat menduganya sebelum menerima laporan ini.

Baekhyun bersyukur nama-nama itu dipisahkan pada lembar yang berbeda sehingga bisa menghemat waktunya. Ia segera membagi-bagi berkas-berkas itu menjadi dua kelompok, bersalah dan tidak bersalah.

"Nama-nama ini sudah kaukelompokkan berdasarkan tempat mereka dipenjara?"

"Sudah, Paduka. Setiap tahun Paduka Raja Kris meminta laporan penghuni penjara dari masing-masing penjara yang sudah dikelompokkan seperti itu. Saya hanya perlu menyatukan mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Anda."

"Ternyata serigala itu ada baiknya juga," Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menugaskanmu berkeliling tiap penjara dan membacakan titahku ini," Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari lacinya yang sudah ditandatanganinya.

Kepala Penjara itu melihat isinya yang berbunyi:

Atas titah dari Ratu Kerajaan Vandella, nama-nama yang tersebut di bawah ini mulai saat ini dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Oleh karena itu, mereka dibebaskan dari penjara dan semua yang menjadi milik mereka dikembalikan.

"Nama yang harus kausebutkan adalah nama yang ada di kertas ini. Bila engkau menyelesaikan tugasmu di satu penjara, segera kirim daftar namanya kepadaku."

"Baik, Paduka."

"Satu hal yang tidak boleh kaulakukan adalah mewakilkan tugas ini pada orang lain. Aku percaya engkau dapat melaksanakannya dengan baik."

"Saya akan berusaha menjalankan titah Anda sebaik-baiknya, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat kepergian pria itu. Satu tugas lagi telah dilakukannya. Sekarang ia menanti kabar dari Menteri-menterinya sebelum menjalankan setumpuk keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya.

Menjelang sore, kedua prajurit yang diutus Baekhyun datang. Mereka menyerahkan surat balasan para Menteri itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah membaca surat-surat balasan itu. Para Menterinya hampir menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan itu artinya Baekhyun bisa segera mengadakan rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah pengumuman titah Baekhyun, Hall Istana mulai ramai. Bangsawan-bangsawan mulai berdatangan untuk menyerahkan bantuan mereka. Orang-orang kaya pun tak mau ketinggalan.

Baekhyun menyadari ini semua berkat koran yang dengan gencar mengabarkan dirinya yang menyamar menjadi gadis desa untuk memberi bantuan sendiri pada rakyat. Sayangnya, menurut Baekhyun, koran-koran itu terlalu memujinya. Karena dalam koran dikatakan ia mau melupakan kedudukannya demi menyuapkan nasi pada orang tua yang lumpuh.

Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun berterima kasih pada mereka. Berkat mereka penyebaran kegiatan amalnya menjadi cepat.

Bantuan sudah banyak yang terkumpul di Hall. Prajurit-prajurit Vandella terus mengantarkan bantuan ke kota-kota di seluruh Vandella. Bahkan, penduduk Perenolde turut membantu mengantarkan bantuan ke daerah-daerah di luar Perenolde.

"Ratu Baekhyun Menggerakkan Mega Bantuan untuk Rakyat Vandella." Demikian judul salah satu koran.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun membuat gempar rakyatnya. Tak seorang pun dari rakyat Vandella yang menduga Ratu mereka yang keturunan langsung Raja Kris yang kejam, sebaik ini. Ratu telah menunjukkan ketulusannya dengan membuang harga dirinya sebagai Ratu saat ia mengunjungi pemukiman penduduk miskin pada hari pertama ia menyalurkan bantuan.

Rakyat juga mengetahui Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan mereka yang tak bersalah dari penjara. Banyak di antara mereka yang keheranan ketika dibebaskan. Ketika mereka tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang mengirim Ratu sebaik Baekhyun pada mereka.

Dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu pemerintahannya, Baekhyun membuat rakyat menganggapnya sebagai anugerah yang luar biasa. Ia yang semula ditakuti kini menjadi pujaan tiap orang. Rakyat memuja dan menyanjungnya.

Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tak melihat adanya seseorang yang datang ke Istana untuk mengambil bantuan. Tempat penerimaan bantuan sangat ramai, tapi tempat pengambilannya sangat sepi.

"Mereka tidak berani masuk?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Benar, Paduka. Tampaknya mereka takut Anda mempunyai rencana tertentu. Perlukah kami membujuk mereka?"

"Jangan," Baekhyun cepat-cepat mencegah. "Aku khawatir mereka semakin curiga bila kau melakukan itu."

"Apakah yang harus kami perbuat, Paduka?"

Baekhyun mengawasi kerumunan orang jauh di depan gerbang Istana. Mereka sejak tadi hanya menggerombol di sana. Tidak maju juga tidak mundur. Jumlah mereka terus bertambah, tapi tidak keberanian mereka.

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Aku yang akan menanganinya sendiri."

"Jangan, Paduka," cegah Jongdae.

"Percayakan padaku, Jongdae. Sekarang perintahkan prajurit membukagerbang belakang. Aku akan tiba di sana dalam waktu lima menit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kalian berkumpul di sini?"

"Kami ingin masuk ke sana, tapi kami tidak berani."

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Aku pun demikian ketika pertama kali diundang oleh Ratu. Di sana aku disambut dengan baik."

"Anda lebih kaya dari kami, Nona," seseorang menyelentuk, "Paduka Raja sangat benci pada kami, orang miskin karena kami tidak pernah mampu membayar pajak. Apalagi putrinya. Siapa tahu ia mengundang kami semua untuk dibunuh?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia berjalan ke tempat ia menyembunyikan bola. Di sana, ia pura-pura tersandung bola itu.

"Bola sialan!" umpat Baekhyun, "Siapa yang meletakannya di sini?"

Beberapa anak yang mendengar umpatan itu mendekati Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum senang tapi di luar, ia tetap menahan amarah. Baekhyunmengambil bola itu dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah gerbang istana seraya berkata, "Pergi jauh dan jangan mengangguku lagi."

Lagi-lagi dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena rencananya berhasil. Anak-anak itu berlari mengejar bola yang terus menggelinding ke gerbang Istana. Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut melihatnya.

"Gawat!" serunya.

"Lihat! Ini semua kesalahanmu. Apa yang harus kami lakukan kalau mereka dibunuh?" Orang-orang itu menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Tenang," kata Baekhyun tenang, "Aku akan menolong mereka. Para prajurit itu patuh padaku."

Baekhyun berjalan ke gerbang Istana sementara itu orang-orang di belakangnya mengikuti di jarak yang cukup jauh.

Bola menggelinding terus hingga memasuki halaman Istana. Anak-anak kecil itu terus mengejar tapi mereka dihadang penjaga pintu gerbang. Orang tua mereka berteriak panik di belakang Baekhyun.

"Biarkan mereka masuk!" seru Baekhyun.

Penjaga pintu gerbang mengijinkan mereka masuk.

"Mengapa engkau membiarkan mereka masuk?" Orang-orang itu menuntut Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, engkau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun tenang.

Saat itu pula anak-anak tadi muncul. Mereka tampak senang. Mulut mereka penuh dengan makanan. Teman-teman mereka yang lain mendekat melihat hal itu. Mereka bercakap-cakap lalu bersama-sama masuk ke Istana.

Para orang tua yang panik itu segera mencegah anak mereka hingga tanpa sadar mereka juga telah memasuki Istana.

Baekhyun masuk dengan tersenyum. "Anak-anak berani memasuki Istana, mengapa kita tidak?"

Orang-orang itu terkejut saat menyadari mereka telah berada di halaman Istana. Mereka hendak keluar tapi saat itu pula muncul pelayan-pelayan Istana dari segala penjuru.

"Jangan takut," kata Baekhyun lembut, "Aku akan melindungi kalian. Aku menjamin keselamatan kalian."

Baekhyun tetap tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah takut mereka. Ia terus berjalan memasuki Istana.

"Selamat datang," sambut penjaga pintu sambil membuka pintu utama lebar-lebar.

Orang-orang itu terheran-heran melihat di Hall telah disiapkan berbagai macam makanan yang lezat-lezat.

Anak-anak yang tidak punya kekhawatiran apa-apa, melesat ke meja makan dan menyantap semua yang ada.

Sekelompok orang mendekati anak-anak itu dan mencegah mereka makan lebih banyak lagi. "Jangan dimakan! Siapa tahu ini beracun," kata mereka.

Baekhyun mendekati sebuah meja dan mengambil sepotong biskuit. Ia memakannya lalu berkata, "Ini enak sekali. Tidak mungkin ada racunnya."

Beberapa orang terpengaruh tindakan Baekhyun. Mereka mulai mengambil makanan walau dengan takut-takut. Melihat teman-teman mereka makan dengan lahap, yang lain menyusul. Orang-orang miskin yang selalu kelaparan itu melupakan segalanya. Saat itu yang penting bagi mereka adalah mengisi perut mereka yang berbunyi.

Makanan terus berpindah dengan cepat, tapi yang ada di hadapan mereka tidak kunjung habis.

Pelayan-pelayan Istana terus membawakan makanan dan sesekali berkata sopan, "Silakan makan."

Baekhyun senang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Akhirnya para fakir miskin itu dapat mengenyangkan perut mereka.

"Anda tidak makan, Nona?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Silakan Anda melanjutkan, saya sudah kenyang. Ini semua disiapkan khusus untuk kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Makanan ini masih banyak. Ia terus mengalir seperti sungai," celetuk yang lain.

"Sungai yang nikmat dan mengenyangkan," timpal yang lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Paduka!"

"Ada apa, Jongdae?"

"Para menteri sudah tiba, Paduka."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tolong temani para tamu kita sementara aku menemui mereka."

"Baik, Paduka."

"Maafkan saya, saudara-saudara. Saya tidak dapat menemani kalian lebih lama lagi. Ada yang harus saya lakukan."

Orang-orang itu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan sambil mengangguk kecil, ia meninggalkan Hall.

"D… dia…"

"Gadis itu Ratu Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Ratu sendiri yang mengajak kita masuk! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Aku merasa bersalah telah mencurigainya."

"Ia sama sekali tidak marah telah kita tuding seperti itu. Itu artinya ia benar-benar bermaksud baik."

Suasana Hall menjadi ramai.

Jongdae tersenyum geli mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

"Memang tak seorang pun menduga ia adalah Ratu," gumamnya.

Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak pantas menjadi Ratu, orang-orang sukar mengenalinya sebagai Ratu. Baekhyun mewarisi ketegasan dan wibawa ayahnya. Tetapi, ia juga mewarisi sifat lembut ibunya. Sifat lembut itu lebih nampak pada dirinya dan dengan raut wajahnya yang masih sangat muda, semua orang mengira ia adalah gadis cantik yang lembut seperti seorang bidadari.

Kedudukannya di Kerajaan Vandella ini sangat tinggi. Ia adalah pemimpin dari kerajaan ini dan demi dia, semua orang mau melakukan apa saja. Kepadanya semua nasib rakyat ini terletak.

Tetapi, tingkahnya tidak menunjukkan kedudukannya. Ia lebih banyak berkelakuan seperti gadis pada usianya yang selalu gembira. Di balik itu semua, Baekhyun menyimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Kekuatan menentukan yang baik dan yang salah.

Kekuatan mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Kekuatan memberi perintah.

Kekuatan bertindak tegas.

Kekuatan yang menunjukkan ia adalah seorang Ratu yang tegas dan penuh wibawa serta bijaksana.

Kekuatan itulah yang selalu dia tampakkan saat memberi titah pada orang lain.

Kekuatan itu pula yang membuat semua orang mau memberi lebih dari yang diminta gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-tuan," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah, "Maaf saya membuat Anda menunggu."

Menteri-menteri itu berdiri. "Selamat pagi Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun," balas mereka.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi tingginya dan berkata,

"Aku senang kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan dua minggu lebih cepat dari waktu yang kuberikan. Hari ini aku meminta kalian datang untuk melaporkan hasil kerja kalian dan untuk membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Agar segalanya lebih cepat, aku meminta kalian menyerahkan laporan kalian padaku sekarang juga. Tidak perlu berdiri, berikan saja pada orang di samping kalian."

Dalam waktu singkat berkas-berkas laporan itu berjalan dari satu tangan ke tangan lain hingga tiba di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menumpuk laporan-laporan yang masing-masing tebalnya hampir tiga sentimeter itu. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Aku akan mempelajari laporan-laporan ini sebelum membicarakannya dengan kalian. Sekarang yang akan kita bicarakan adalah keputusan-keputusan yang telah kubuat tapi belum kulaksanakan. Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian tentang hal ini."

Baekhyun mengambil lembar teratas dari kertas-kertas yang dibawanya ketika memasuki Ruang Rapat tadi.

"Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian. Yang pertama akan kita bicarakan adalah mengenai Donghae."

Baekhyun melihat Gary.

"Sudah saatnya engkau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada atasanmu itu, Gary. Sebelumnya aku memintamu untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun termasuk keluarga Donghae."

"Hamba mengerti, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas sebelum melanjutkan, "Donghae tidak membantuku seperti yang dikatakan koran-koran. Ia kutahan di sini atas tindakannya yang melanggar hukum. Kecurigaanku telah terbukti. Aku telah menghitung kekayaannya yang seharusnya dan membandingkannya dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Hasilnya adalah ia mencuri uang negara selama ia menjabat sebagai Menteri Keuangan."

Menteri-menteri berbisik membicarakan pengumuman Baekhyun.

Siapa yang menyangka Menteri kesayangan Raja Kris itu mencuri uang negara? Selama pemerintahan Raja Kris, Donghae selalu membuat Raja senang. Ia selalu tepat waktu menyetor pajak. Ia adalah tangan kanan Raja yang sekejam Raja Kris sendiri dalam menarik pajak.

"Aku tidak akan membuka sidang sebelum para ahli keuangan membuktikannya. Dalam waktu dekat ini Hoseok akan memberikan hasil perhitungannya. Saat itu akan terbukti jumlah uang yang selama ini telah dicuri Donghae. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tetap ingin kalian merahasiakan hal ini."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka."

"Masalah lain yang ingin kubicarakan adalah mengenai keputusan-keputusanku. Aku telah mengelompokannya sesuai dengan bidang kalian masing-masing."

Baekhyun berdiri untuk membagikan surat-surat keputusannya.

"Bacalah dan beritahu aku bila ada yang tidak kalian setujui."

Sementara mereka membacanya, Baekhyun kembali ke kursinya dan berkata, "Keputusan-keputusanku ini sangat erat dengan bidang kalian masing-masing dan undang-undang yang kalian perbaharui itu. Aku sengaja menunda pelaksanannya untuk disesuaikan dengan Undang-undang yang baru. Bila kalian telah setuju dan merasa tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, segera lakukan hal itu."

"Permisi, Paduka. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Silakan, Gary."

"Anda menurunkan pajak hingga tingkat terendah. Apakah hal ini tidak akan mengurangi pendapatan kita?"

"Pasti akan mengurangi pemasukan kita. Hal itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tetapi, aku telah menghitung semuanya. Uang yang kita miliki saat ini sangat cukup untuk membiayai segala pengeluaran kita dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Ingatlah, Gary, ayahku menarik pajak yang sangat tinggi selama lima puluh tiga tahun ia memerintah dan ia sangat kikir dalam membelanjakannya."

"Anda mengatakan uang negara dicuri Donghae. Bukankah itu…"

"Aku akan membuat Donghae mengembalikan sebesar yang ia curi pada rakyat. Kalian tidak perlu merisaukan hal ini. Donghae cukup pintar untuk mengetahui ketelitian ayahku. Ia tidak mencuri apa yang harus dia berikan pada ayahku tapi ia mencuri dari rakyat sendiri. Dengan kekuasaannya sebagai Menteri Keuangan yang bertanggung jawab atas segala penarikan pajak, Donghae meminta sedikit lebih banyak dari yang ditetapkan ayahku, yaitu sekitar seperdua puluh bagian. Kelebihannya itu adalah untuknya dan agar ayahku tidak marah bila mengetahuinya, ia memberikan sebagian kecil dari kelebihan itu."

"Apakah uang yang kita miliki cukup untuk membeli bahan baku dari luar negeri dan memberi bantuan pada rakyat untuk mengembangkan industri?" tanya Jinwoo khawatir.

Baekhyun menatap Menteri Ekonominya itu.

"Sebelum aku memutuskan hal itu, Jinwoo, aku telah memperhitungkan segalanya. Aku telah membuat perhitungan kasar atas uang yang kita miliki. Aku juga telah membuat uraian pengeluaran yang akan timbul karena keputusan-keputusanku itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat seberkas dokumen. "Inilah perhitungan kasarku. Kepastian yang lebih tepat akan keluar setelah Hoseok dan para ahli keuangan lainnya selesai dengan tugas mereka. Kalian hanya perlu melakukan tugas di tangan kalian itu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan dananya. Kekayaan kita cukup untuk semua itu."

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan Raja saja yang semakin kaya di negeri ini sedangkan rakyat semakin miskin. Aku akan merubah semua itu. Aku, dengan dukungan kalian, akan memperbaiki keadaan ini," kata Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Setelah semua pembaharuan ini dilaksanakan, aku yakin lima tahun lagi rakyat sudah makmur. Saat itu kita secara bertahap akan menaikkan pajak untuk memperbesar pemasukan kita. Jangan membebani rakyat dengan pajak-pajak yang tinggi selama masa perbaikan ini. Kita harus menyesuaikan pajak dengan keadaan rakyat. Pajak bukan untuk Raja tapi untuk rakyat," Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Saya mengerti, Paduka. Saya akan segera mengumumkan keputusan Anda tentang perpajakan ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk puas. "Untuk kedamaian rakyat ini pula aku akan memperbaiki hubungan dengan para pemberontak itu."

Semua mengerti terlonjak kaget tapi Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan,

"Setelah masalah-masalah pembaharuan ini selesai, aku akan mengundang pemimpinnya ke sini. Dan, hingga saat itu tiba, aku ingin peperangan dengan mereka dihentikan. Aku berharap minggu depan aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku mempelajari Undang-undang yang kalian buat ini dan mengesahkannya."

"Saya tidak setuju, Paduka!" Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, "Para pemberontak itu tidak menyukai Raja Kris. Saya khawatir mereka tidak menyukai Anda pula. Pemimpin mereka mungkin akan menggunakan undangan itu untuk membunuh Anda."

Dalam hati Baekhyun percaya hal itu bisa terjadi tapi ia berkata,

"Aku berada di antara mereka hampir dua bulan, Mingyu. Aku tahu mereka berjuang demi kemakmuran rakyat. Mereka membenci ayahku atas kekejamannya. Bila mereka juga membenciku itu adalah wajar. Aku adalah putri serigala yang mereka benci. Tetapi, pemimpin mereka pandai. Ia pasti tahu apa dampaknya bila ia membunuhku. Ia pasti mengerti hal itu."

"Mingyu benar, Paduka. Bila kekhawatiran itu terjadi, bagaimana nasib kami rakyat Vandella? Siapa yang akan melanjutkan perbaikan ini?" kata yang lain hampir bersamaan.

"Bila kita memutuskan terus berperang dengan mereka, apa kata rakyat?" tanya Baekhyun tegas.

Semua terdiam.

"Dalam masa-masa pembaharuan ini, jangan mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak berguna seperti untuk perang. Apa yang kita dapatkan dengan perang? Tujuan kita dan pemberontak itu sama, menciptakan kehidupan yang adil dan makmur. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan rakyat untuk perang bodoh ini."

"Paduka…"

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiran kalian. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin dibantah," Baekhyun menegaskan, "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Dan, aku tahu mereka pasti tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang kacau ini. Pemimpin mereka juga tidak akan membunuhku tanpa alasan kuat."

"Anda harus memperhitungkan semuanya masak-masak, Paduka," Mingyu mengingatkan.

"Telah kulakukan, Mingyu. Aku tidak akan menarik keputusanku ini walau kalian tidak setuju. Bila memang mereka membunuhku, biarlah itu terjadi. Apa artinya sebuah nyawa ini dibandingkan mereka yang menderita?"

Sebelum ada yang membantahnya lagi, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Bila tidak ada lagi pertanyaan, kalian bisa mengatakan segala yang terlupakan olehku dalam keputusan itu."

Para menteri mendesah panjang. Dalam hal ketegasan, Baekhyun seperti ayahnya, membuat orang lain tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Satu tugas lagi untuk kalian semua, aku ingin kita membina hubungan baik dengan semua negara lain. Kita membutuhkan dukungan luar negeri dalam masa-masa ini."

"Kami mengerti, Paduka."

"Silakan mengatakan apa yang terlupakan olehku."

Semua termenung melihat kertas-kertas di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun pun tidak mau duduk berdiam diri. Gadis itu mengambil seberkas laporan dan mempelajarinya.

Lama ia menanti, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan untuk melaporkan apa yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Mengapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Saya merasa tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki maupun ditambahkan, Paduka," kata Jongin jujur. "Bagi saya, semuanya telah Anda putuskan tanpa ada yang terlewat."

"Saya pun merasa seperti itu, Paduka."

"Yang lain?"

"Tidak ada, Paduka."

"Baiklah, rapat kita hari ini selesai. Aku akan membutuhkan kalian bila aku telah membaca semua laporan kalian. Aku akan selalu terbuka untuk menerima pertanyaan kalian."

Baekhyun berdiri diikuti menteri-menterinya.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Paduka Ratu."

Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti para menteri. Kepada prajurit yang menjaga pintu, Baekhyun berkata, "Tolong kalian letakkan tumpukan berkas itu di Ruang Kerja."

"Baik, Paduka."

Baekhyun kembali ke Hall. Ia melihat orang banyak itu tampak gembira. Mereka mendapatkan makanan dan barang-barang lain yang selama ini tidak pernah mereka mimpikan.

Terlihat kerumunan wanita yang sibuk memilih gaun dan kerumunan anak-anak yang memilih mainan.

Perbedaan hidup Raja Kris dan rakyat Vandella benar-benar tampak jelas.

Badan mereka yang kotor dan kebersihan Istana Azzereath yang selalu gemerlap. Baju mereka yang compang-camping dengan benda-benda Istana yang mewah.

Semuanya menggambarkan dengan jelas ketimpangan yang ada.

Diam-diam Baekhyun meninggalkan Hall. Ia merasa tindakannya tepat. Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan tahta pada orang lain sebelum ia memperbaiki kesalahan ayahnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa bersantai-santai dalam hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat ini!"

Chanyeol hanya membuang wajah. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Ratu Baekhyun turun dari tempatnya yang tinggi untuk mengusap wajah rakyat. Ini judul berita utama koran lima hari yang lalu. Lihatlah ini pula Ratu mengumumkan pada rakyat untuk mau mengambil sendiri bantuan di Istana Azzereath dan untuk mereka yang kaya, Ratu meminta mereka untuk turut menyumbang."

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

Sehun meneruskan membaca koran.

Letak Lasdorf yang tersembunyi membuat daerah ini selalu ketinggalan berita. Koran yang datang selalu koran beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seluruh rakyat Chanyeol sudah tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan mereka sukar mempercayainya. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu Baekhyun adalah Hyunnie.

Sejak Taehyun melaporkan hasil pengintaiannya, Sehun selalu memuji-muji Baekhyun di hadapan Chanyeol. Berlainan dengan Chanyeol, Sehun mempercayai segala maksud baik Baekhyun. ia menyukai segala yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Lihat ini!" lagi-lagi Sehun berseru tak percaya, "Ratu menyumbangkan gaun-gaunnya! Aku tak percaya Ratu sekaya dia memberikan gaun-gaun terbaiknya untuk rakyat."

Chanyeol bosan. Dalam hari-hari terakhir ini Sehun benar-benar membuatnya muak dan bosan.

"Tindakannya ini menunjukkan niatnya yang benar-benar tulus," komentar Sehun, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang disidangkannya dengan para Menteri hari ini. Taehyun mengabarkan mereka bersidang hari ini, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk malas.

"Dia gadis yang luar biasa. Ia pasti akan membawa kita pada kemakmuran," Sehun berkata mantap.

"Chanyeol, engkau akan meneruskan pemberontakanmu?"

"Sementara ini aku akan diam melihat keadaan. Aku yakin tak lama lagi ia akan menunjukkan taringnya yang sesungguhnya."

"Dan engkau akan mulai peperangan lagi," tebak Sehun.

"Tepat!" sahut Chanyeol tegas.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Mengapa engkau tidak bisa mempercayainya? Paduka Ratu telah menunjukkan niat baiknya dan engkau tetap tidak mempercayainya."

"Paduka Ratu?" Chanyeol mengejek, "Sejak kapan engkau menghormatinya sebagai Ratu?"

"Sejak aku mempercayainya," jawab Sehun dengan tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Dia tidak pantas kauhormati setinggi itu. Percayalah padaku, ia adalah serigala berbulu domba."

"Ia memperbaiki pemerintahan ayahnya. Apakah ia akan memperbaiki hubungan pemerintah denganmu?" Sehun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau ia mengajakmu berdamai, engkau mau menerimanya?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya," geram Chanyeol, "Sekarang hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya!"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dengan pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bosan, Chanyeol. Tidak bisakah engkau membiarkan aku membaca dengan tenang?" gerutu Sehun, "Setiap kali aku membaca koran, engkau selalu memulai ejekan-ejekanmu itu. Kalau engkau cemburu pada Ratu Baekhyun, katakan saja. Kita harus mengakui sekarang ia lebih terkenal daripada engkau."

"Aku tidak akan cemburu padanya."

"Terserah engkau," Sehun tidak peduli.

Keadaan telah berubah banyak dalam hari-hari terakhir ini di seluruh wilayah Vandella juga pada diri Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Kalau dulu Chanyeol yang bosan mendengar Sehun memuji Baekhyun, sekarang Sehunlah yang bosan mendengar hinaan-hinaan Chanyeol.

Keputusan-keputusan Baekhyun terus memperbaiki keadaan rakyat dan membuat rakyat mulai mempercayai serta mencintainya. Tetapi, kecurigaan Chanyeol tidak juga berkurang.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu sekeras ini. Biasanya, Chanyeollah yang paling mudah berubah mengikuti suasana. Sekarang ia tegar seperti batu dengan keputusannya.

"Kalau cinta sudah ditipu, beginilah akibatnya," kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri dan terus membaca.

Dalam pekan-pekan terakhir sejak Baekhyun memulai pemerintahannya, koran-koran terus menyoroti dirinya. Koran-koran tanpa ragu mengupas semua tindakannya yang selalu mengejutkan rakyat.

Tidak ada lagi yang menyamakan Baekhyun dengan ayahnya. Semua tahu Baekhyun berbeda dengan ayahnya. Ia setegas ayahnya tetapi selembut bidadari.

Kedudukannya yang tinggi serta paras wajahnya yang cantik dan didukung usianya yang masih muda, membuat para bangsawan pria berusaha mendekatinya.

"Sebaiknya engkau berhenti membencinya atau kau akan kehilangan dia selama-lamanya, Chanyeol. Ketika aku pergi ke Thamasha, aku mendengar orang-orang berkata, 'Ratu adalah gadis yang sangat menarik. Andai dia bukan seorang Ratu, aku pasti melamarnya.' Kau akan sangat menyesal bila itu terjadi. Apalagi bukan hanya rakyat Vandella yang mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak akan menyesali pernikahannya," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku berbicara dengan seluruh kemantapanku."

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Aku juga tertarik padanya. Sekarang aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa untuk menikahinya."

"Mengapa harus khawatir?"

"Kau hampir menikahinya," kata Sehun pasrah. Tiba-tiba pria itu melonjak kaget, "Kalau pernikahanmu tidak diganggu, engkau telah menikah dengan Ratu! Dan, engkau sekarang telah menjadi Raja Vandella!"

"Aku beruntung tidak menikahi setan cilik itu," sahut Chanyeol dingin.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah padamu, tapi jangan marah kalau aku menikahinya."

"Aku turut bahagia karenanya," kata Chanyeol dingin.

Sehun mengacuhkannya dan kembali membaca hingga ia menemukan berita yang menarik.

Selalu, setiap ia menemukan berita yang menarik, ia selalu berseru, "Lihat ini!" Dan Chanyeol menyahutinya dengan seribu macam hinaan.

Sejak ditinggalkan Baekhyun, keadaan di Lasdorf banyak berubah seperti keadaan Vandella umumnya.

Berkat peninggalan Baekhyun, kehidupan rakyat Lasdorf lebih makmur. Terlihat dengan semakin besarnya penghasilan rakyat dalam satu hari. Membaca bukan lagi hambatan bagi mereka.

Dengan berubahnya sistem pemerintahan Vandella, untuk sementara waktu Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya sejak dulu dan sudah dimulai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjadi guru bagi rakyatnya. Setiap hari ia meluangkan waktu untuk mereka di samping mengolok Baekhyun di hadapan Sehun.

Sering Sehun berpikir apakah rakyat Lasdorf menyetujui sikap Chanyeol bila mereka tahu Ratu Baekhyun adalah Hyunnie. Tetapi, berulang kali ia berpikir itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Chanyeol takkan membiarkan rakyatnya tahu siapa Ratu mereka.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!"

Chanyeol berdiri mendengar seruan panik itu dan menuju jendela. Ia melihat ke bawah dengan cemas.

Seseorang berlari menuju bangunan tempat ia berada dan beberapa meter di belakangnya seseorang di atas kuda digiring mendekat oleh pasukannya.

Chanyeol segera menemui mereka.

"Pangeran!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Jimin?"

"Ada utusan Ratu Baekhyun!" kata Jimin setengah tak percaya, "Ia datang membawa bendera perdamaian."

Chanyeol melihat pria tua di atas kuda yang dalam keadaan terikat. Tangannya menggenggam bendera putih, tanda menyerah itu.

"Hamba diutus Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun untuk menemui Anda, Pangeran."

Chanyeol mendengus puas. Akhirnya gadis itu akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Dan ia ingin tahu rencana licik apa yang sedang direncanakan setan cilik itu.

"Bawa dia masuk," perintah Chanyeol.

"Pangeran!" seru Jimin cemas.

"Aku dapat menanganinya sendiri," kata Chanyeol tegas.

Orang-orang yang mengawal Jongin menurunkan pria itu dari atas kuda dan membawanya ke ruang utama.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua!"

"Baik, Pangeran."

Sepeninggal mereka, Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran."

"Apa yang ingin kausampaikan?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

Jongin tidak terkejut menerima sambutan dingin itu. Baekhyun telah memperingatinya sebelum melepas kepergiannya.

"Ratu ingin mengundang Anda untuk datang ke Istana Azzereath untuk berdamai."

Melihat pandangan Chanyeol tetap sinis, Jongin melanjutkan, "Ratu sangat menyesal tidak dapat datang sendiri ke sini. Banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya. Hari ini beliau membuka sidang untuk Donghae."

"Donghae?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ratu sangat luar biasa! Dalam waktu singkat, ia tahu Donghae telah mencuri uang rakyat. Perhitungan Ratu sendiri dengan perhitungan para ahli keuangan tidak jauh berbeda. Hari ini Ratu menggelar persidangannya bersama para Menteri."

Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan sinis.

"Khusus hamba, hamba mendapat tugas untuk menjemput Anda. Ratu berkata sayalah wakilnya yang paling tinggi di dalam Kerajaan Vandella. Ratu menghormati Anda namun ia tidak dapat menemui Anda sendiri."

"Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Ratumu? Ingin menarik perhatian rakyat dengan menghukum menteri kesayangan ayahnya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Baekhyun juga telah memperingatinya tentang pandangan sinis Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Ratu berencana untuk mengubah kerajaan ini. Ia ingin membuang semua peninggalan ayahnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baik. Termasuk memperbaiki hubungan pemerintah dengan Anda."

"Katakan padanya aku menolak."

"Ratu telah menduganya," kata Jongin.

Chanyeol membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Ia tidak memaksa Anda bila Anda menolak," kata Jongin jujur, "Tetapi, saya memohon Anda sudi datang ke Azzereath."

"Anjing yang setia," ejek Chanyeol.

Jongin bersikap seperti tidak mendengarnya.

"Saya minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Ratu tidak memerintahkan kami untuk menyerang tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu penyerangan itu. Ratu memerintahkan kami untuk bertahan di Thamasha sampai beliau datang. Sayalah yang memerintahkannya. Saya melakukan itu karena saya menghawatirkan keselamatan Ratu. Ratu tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang permusuhan kerajaan dengan Anda."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Saya mohon, Pangeran. Ratu bisa jatuh sakit bila ia memaksakan diri datang ke Lasdorf. Saat ini ia sangat lelah. Setiap saat ia terus bekerja tanpa mau berhenti. Tidak seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Kaupikir aku bisa?"

"Anda juga tidak dapat, Pangeran," Jongin mengakui, "Tapi Anda sudi datang ke Azzereath, kami sangat berterima kasih."

"Sebagai gadis yang dibesarkan di desa miskin, Ratu tahu bagaimana kesulitan rakyat Vandella. Ia berkeinginan untuk memperbaiki semua itu. Dalam diri Ratu terdapat sifat keras Raja Kris. Ia selalu berkata, 'Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum semuanya selesai. Banyak yang harus dilakukan.' Ratu ingin segera menyelesaikan segalanya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah merusak tubuhnya. Ratu masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal itu."

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Ratu bila ia harus menempuh perjalanan panjang ini. Ratu tidak ingin memaksa Anda untuk datang ke Azzereath tapi kami memohon pada Anda. Tak seorang pun di Azzereath bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila Ratu tiba-tiba sakit. Saat ini adalah masa paling sulit dan Ratu sangat dibutuhkan Vandella."

"Betapa setianya kalian pada keturunan serigala itu."

Jongin tidak tersinggung mendengar kata-kata sinis itu. "Ratu Baekhyun lebih menyerupai ibunya daripada ayahnya. Anda mungkin tidak percaya, tetapi ini benar. Ratu Baekhyun sangat membenci ayahnya. Ia tidak mau memerintah Vandella yang merupakan warisan ayahnya. Tapi, ia tetap melakukannya demi rakyat Vandella. Kami tahu Ratu mencintai rakyat dan kami pun mencintai Ratu."

Chanyeol diam membisu.

Jongin putus asa melihat pandangan angkuh pria itu. "Paduka Ratu benar, ia tidak bisa dipaksa," pikirnya sedih.

"Aku ikut," Chanyeol pada akhirnya memutuskan, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang direncanakan setan cilik itu terhadapku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

THANKS TO:

 **whey.K (Kamu setia banget selalu review di ff remake aku mumumu:33), enoanggraeni250712,  
Baeks06 (Kamu juga selalu revieww, makasih ya;vv), baekidora, ByunJaehyunee(Kamu selalu reviewww, thanks banget;vvv), parkbaexh614, parkbaekhyun276, exindira, Chanbaekhunlove, yousee, ohbyunpark, nne, cara mengatasi(Sekedar pemberitahuan, tidak akan ada NC;vv), ChanBMine(Kamu muncul lagi di review aku, jangan bosen bosen ya:pp), erry-shi, yoogeurt, gentaca, byunbaek92(Hihi^^ makasih cinguu udh mau read and review:33 semangat buat kita ya:999), Kurniaa286, Dazzlingcloud, Dhararere, Mrkxy.**

Makasih untuk yang terus review^^

See you next chap:*

Byunnerate


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menteri Dalam Negeri sudah tiba, Paduka."

"Bawa dia menghadapku."

Prajurit itu kembali keluar. Tetapi, Baekhyun terus memandang halaman Istana.

Akhir-akhir ini Istana menjadi semakin ramai karena kehadiran para tunawisma itu. Setiap hari selalu ada yang pulang dan pergi. Yang menginap di Hall pun tidak sedikit.

Mereka senang tinggal di Istana. Orang-orang Istana pun selalu menerima mereka dengan ramah. Segala kebutuhan mereka tersedia di sini.

Baekhyun telah membuat Istana Azzereath yang selama ini ditakuti, menjadi tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk ditinggali. Sebagai Ratupun, ia bertindak sebagai tuan rumah yang ramah.

Halaman Istana kini tidak hanya indah tetapi juga menawan dengan banyaknya anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Orang-orang pun dengan bebas bersenda gurau di halaman Istana.

Istana Azzereath yang dingin kini menjadi Istana yang selau ceria. Canda tawa kini selalu menghiasi kehidupan Istana.

"Hamba datang menghadap, Paduka," kata Jongin seraya membungkuk, "Saya menjemput Pangeran Chanyeol sesuai keinginan Anda. Saya mengaku bersalah, Paduka, karena saya tidak berhasil membujuk Pangeran untuk beristirahat sebelum menemui Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Sekarang engkau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua."

Baekhyun tetap tidak bergerak setelah kepergian Jongin. Matanya terus menatap halaman Istana.

Chanyeol diam memandangi rambut Baekhyun. Rambut itu tampak lebih bersinar keemasan. Rambut emas itu tergerai menutupi pinggang Baekhyun yang kecil. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus gaun ungu cerah tampak ramping.

Gadis itu terus memandang ke depan dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya.

Baekhyun tahu sebelum sebelum menghadapi Chanyeol, ia harus benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya. Pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol takkan semudah rapat dengan para Menteri. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu, pembicaraan ini akan menjadi semakin sulit.

Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun senang bisa bertemu orang yang selalu dipikirkannya itu. Tapi, ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan rindunya.

"Terima kasih Anda sudi datang ke tempat ini. Dalam kesempatan ini pula saya minta maaf karena telah menipu Anda dan rakyat Lasdorf," kata Baekhyun sopan.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" balas Chanyeol tajam.

"Saya berencana mengajak Anda berdamai."

"Berdamai," cemooh Chanyeol.

"Saya tahu Anda tidak akan mempercayainya tapi saya ingin Anda tahu saya ingin memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat Vandella. Untuk itu, saya mempunyai dua tawaran untuk Anda."

"Tawaran berdamai?"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan kata-kata yang penuh ejekan itu. "Anda ingin meneruskan pernikahan kita atau tidak?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar tawaran yang tidak diduganya itu.

Baekhyun sedih melihat raut wajah dingin Chanyeol. Gadis itu segera memunggungi Chanyeol untuk mencegah pria itu melihat kesedihannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika berkata, "Semua telah diputuskan."

Sebelum bertanya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol membenci ayahnya dan takkan sudi menikah dengannya.

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Tinggallah di sini untuk beberapa hari sampai semuanya selesai. Sebelum Anda menduduki tahta, saya akan merapikan Istana ini. Saat ini Castil Quarlt'arth sedang ditata ulang untuk tempat penampungan para tunawisma. Sebelum akhir minggu ini segala kegiatan di Hall akan dipindahkan ke sana."

"Castil Quarlt'arth?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menjelaskan banyak tentang rencananya dengan kastil peristirahatan ayahnya yang megah.

"Semuanya akan beres sebelum penobatan Anda."

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya dua kali lalu prajurit yang menjaga pintu masuk.

"Tolong antarkan Pangeran Chanyeol ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Paduka," kata prajurit itu lalu pada Chanyeol ia berkata, "Mari, Pangeran."

"Silakan beristirahat. Anda pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh," kata Baekhyun sebelum membalikkan badan. Chanyeol melihat punggung Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka lebih banyak bersikap seperti dua orang asing.

Chanyeol tak menduga semua kata-kata Baekhyun. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis di Lasdorf.

Baekhyun kini lebih cantik dan juga lebih anggun serta berwibawa. Ia bukan lagi gadis yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Saya sangat senang dapat bertemu Anda, Pangeran. Saya tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Anda di Istana. Sudah sejak dulu saya ingin bertemu Anda."

"Apakah aku setenar itu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Benar, Pangeran. Paduka Ratu sering mengatakan kekagumannya pada Anda. Ia merasa bangga Vandella mempunyai pahlawan seberani Anda."

Chanyeol tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Paduka Ratu mengatakan ingin mengajak Anda bekerja sama untuk membangun kembali Vandella. Beliau yakin Anda pasti tahu segala hal yang baik untuk Vandella. Tapi, kami berkata Ratu juga pantas memimpin Vandella. Anda berdua pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin Vandella."

Prajurit itu tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Akhir-akhir ini kami semua terbiasa bersikap terbuka."

"Paduka Ratu menyuruh kami bersikap jujur. Ia selalu berkata kesopanan kami padanya hanya untuk menunjukkan hormat kami padanya. Dan, ia tidak berhak mengurung kebebasan kami dalam bentuk apa pun. Ratu selalu menekankan hal itu pada kami. Ia tidak ingin terlalu disanjung tetapi kami selalu memujanya. Karena itu, di sini kami bisa akrab dengan Ratu dan pada saat yang bersamaan kami juga menghormatinya."

"Banyak yang dilakukan Ratu untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan kami semua. Setiap hari Ratu bekerja tanpa henti terutama pada hari-hari pertama dulu. Setelah Ratu membuka Istana untuk umum, setiap hari Minggu Ratu menghentikan semua kegiatan di Istana. Setiap hari Minggu kami mengadakan pesta sederhana di halaman. Saat itu Ratu tidak menginginkan penghormatan padanya dalam bentuk apapun. Saat itu Ratu ingin dianggap sebagai rakyat biasa."

"Saya berharap Anda tinggal di sini sampai hari Minggu. Kami akan senang sekali bila Anda mau. Kami semua selalu berharap dapat bertemu Anda."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

Prajurit itu berhenti di sebuah pintu dan membukanya. "Inilah kamar Anda, Pangeran. Kamar teman Anda tepat di sebelah kamar ini. Selamat beristirahat, Pangeran. Paduka Ratu ingin Anda menganggap Istana sebagai rumah Anda."

Prajurit itu membungkuk lalu pergi.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan enggan.

Banyak hal yang menghantui pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin menemui Sehun seperti janjinya sebelum menemui Baekhyun. Saat ini ia ingin menyendiri.

Chanyeol tidak heran Sehun tidak mencarinya. Ia yakin pria itu sedang tidur nyenyak di sebelahnya. Sesaat setelah kereta mereka memenuhi Istana, ia sudah menguap lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap penuh misteri. Seperti dulu, di mata birunya yang cerah, tersimpan banyak rencana. Entah apa yang direncanakannya kali ini tapi Chanyeol tetap akan mewaspadai gadis itu.

Mungkin sekarang ia tidak menunjukkannya, tapi Chanyeol yakin suatu saat nanti gadis itu akan menunjukkannya. Suatu saat nanti pasti Baekhyun menunjukkannya.

Teringat kembali akan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengutuki dirinya. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri keinginannya untuk menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya dan menciumnya sampai ia puas. Chanyeol benci. Ia masih merindukan gadis serigala itu sedangkan itu adalah hal yang paling ingin dibunuhnya.

Chanyeol mengutuki Baekhyun yang menimbulkan kesan dingin di antara mereka. Kalau gadis itu menebarkan sikap permusuhannya, ia takkan seperti ini. Perasaannya tidak akan kacau oleh keinginan untuk menghancurkan sikap dingin dan menjaga jarak itu.

Rencana yang apa yang disusun Baekhyun untuknya? Apapun itu, ia tidak akan berhasil. Kalau Baekhyun mengira ia dapat memperalat dirinya, ia salah. Terutama kalau ia ingin mengangkatnya sebagai Raja untuk menarik perhatian rakyat.

Timbul kembali keinginan Chanyeol untuk mencekik gadis yang telah menipunya itu.

Pada pertemuan mereka yang baru saja berlalu, Chanyeol melupakan keinginannya karena sikap Baekhyun yang tidak diduganya. Pada pertemuan kedua mereka, Chanyeol yakin ia harus mengendalikan diri agar tidak mencekik leher cantik itu.

Dan, saat itu Baekhyun harus berhati-hati padanya.

Sore hari seorang pelayan datang menemui Chanyeol.

"Paduka Ratu ingin Anda hadir dalam pertemuan di Ruang Hijau."

"Pertemuan apa?"

"Pertemuan dengan masyarakat."

Chanyeol keheranan.

"Setiap sore selama satu jam, Paduka meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu masyarakat. Dalam jamuan minum teh itu, Paduka mendengarkan masalah-masalah rakyat. Banyak yang datang dari jauh untuk mengeluh pada Paduka Ratu. Sekarangpun Paduka Ratu sudah berada di antara mereka."

Pelayan pria itu membantu Chanyeol mempersiapkan diri lalu mengantarnya ke Ruang Hijau.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di sana, Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi sambil memangku kedua tangannya. Ia tampak sangat cantik dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di wajahnya yang ceria. Rambutnya yang digelung tinggi, membuat gadis itu tampak lebih dewasa.

Chanyeol jengkel ketika ia menyadari tidak ada gadis yang lebih anggun daripada Baekhyun saat ini.

Gaun yang dikenakannya sangat sederhana. Gadis itu juga tidak mengenakan hiasan rambut. Baekhyun seperti ingin menyesuaikan diri dengan tamu-tamunya.

Sikap ramah dan terbuka Baekhyun membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu hangat. Tidak ada kesan rakyat menghadap Ratunya. Yang terkesan hanya suasana hangat yang penuh kekeluargaan.

Sebagai tuan rumah, Baekhyun sangat ramah. Tanpa mempedulikan kedudukannya, ia mau melayani tamu-tamunya.

"Pangeran Chanyeol sudah datang, Paduka."

Semua menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat datang, Pangeran. Kami tengah membicarakan Anda. Mari, silakan duduk."

Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi tempat untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan pandangan dingin Chanyeol ketika ia menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Silakan duduk di sini, Paduka." Mereka yang duduk di kursi panjang saling berdempetan untuk memberi Baekhyun tempat.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun baru saja duduk berdesak-desakan ketika orang-orang itu mulai berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Dalam pertemuan kali ini Baekhyun hanya menjadi pendengar. Ia pendengar yang baik. Tidak mengatapan apa-apa tetapi menyimpan banyak hal dalam pikirannya.

Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bahagia atas keputusannya yang baginya paling baik.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari kursi yang sekarang didudukinya adalah kursi untuk Raja Vandella. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu bila ia mengetahuinya. Yang Baekhyun ketahui saat ini adalah keputusannya tepat.

Dengan penuh perhatian Chanyeol mendengarkan kata-kata rakyat dan menanggapinya dengan bijaksana. Pria itu selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol berpikir buruk tentangnya. Baekhyun ingin semuanya berlangsung dengan baik tanpa ganjalan di hati pada saatnya.

Apapun alasan Chanyeol dulu memaksa menikah dengannya, Baekhyun tidak mau mempedulikannya lagi. Memikirkannya hanya membuat hati terasa makin sakit.

Dulu Chanyeol ingin memanfaatkannya untuk menggalang kekuatan melawan ayahnya. Sekarang Baekhyun senang. Tidak perlu ada perang untuk mengganti pemerintahan otoriter ayahnya.

Aneh!

Semua ini aneh!

Ketika berada di Lasdorf, Baekhyun merasa gila karena kebenciannya yang mendalam pada Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun merasa gila karena cintanya yang mendalam pada Chanyeol.

Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang memang benar. Batas antara benci dan cinta tidak sampai setipis kertas.

Tapi apa yang dapat dilakukan Baekhyun terhadap perasannya itu? Baekhyun tahu sejak awal Chanyeol ingin memanfaatkannya. Dan, setelah tahu ia adalah putri orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya, ia takkan memaafkannya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol membencinya.

Kebencian Chanyeol pada Baekhyun berbeda dengan kebencian Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu pria itu benar-benar membencinya hingga terasa pada seluruh cara dia ketika melihat dan berbicara dengannya.

Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan permusuhan ini.

Tepat satu jam Baekhyun berada di Ruang Hijau, gadis itu berdiri.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa menemani Anda lebih lama lagi. Bila kalian ingin, silakan melanjutkan tanpa saya."

Chanyeol mengawasi kepergian Baekhyun tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Dari pelayan yang melayaninya tadi, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun selalu sibuk. Tiada hentinya ia berada di Ruang Kerja.

Di malam hari saat semua orang tidur, Baekhyun masih terjaga. Lewat tengah malam gadis itu baru beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Sebelum memasuki ruang tidurnya, Baekhyun masih mengelilingi Hall untuk memeriksa keadaan rakyat yang tidur di sana.

Pelayan itu berkata, "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang-layang dan matanya sukar tertutup.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar langkah-langkah ringan.

Chanyeol mencari mantel di lemari dan menuju Hall.

Di ujung lorong, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah menyelimuti seseorang. Hampir tiap langkah, gadis itu berhenti untuk membenahi selimut banyak orang itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Seorang Ratu yang kedudukannya sangat tinggi dan penuh gemerlapan, turun untuk memberikan kasihnya pada rakyat.

Chanyeol terus berdiri di ujung lorong sampai Baekhyun menuju ke arahnya.

"Anda belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Chanyeol, "Mengapa engkau belum tidur?"

"Banyak yang harus diselesaikan."

"Sudah banyak yang kauselesaikan. Apa yang kurang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Rencanamu itu…"

"Kita telah sepakat dalam hal itu," potong Baekhyun. "Saya akan menyerahkan tahta pada Anda."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan saya. Masih banyak yang dapat saya lakukan."

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dan terus berjalan. "Pernikahan kita hanya hampir resmi secara agama. Andaikan kita menyelesaikan pemberkatan pernikahan dan mengakhirinya dengan penandatanganan surat pernikahan…"

"Tapi itu juga tidak akan membuat pernikahan kita resmi secara hukum. Nama yang ada bukan nama saya. Tak ada yang mengetahui pernikahan itu selain kita, Sehun serta Yixing. Saya yakin hanya Sehun yang tahu saya adalah Hyunnie."

"Engkau mencintaiku?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Saat ini yang paling saya cintai adalah rakyat." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya.

Chanyeol segera mengikuti Baekhyun. "Kalau aku menjadi Raja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Saya rasa kita telah membicarakan hal itu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan rakyat?"

"Rakyat mencintai Anda. Mereka pasti senang bila Anda memerintah mereka. Saya telah membuka jalan bagi Anda untuk memulai pemerintahan. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan apa pun."

"Engkau telah membuka jalan tetapi apakah yang kulakukan akan sama dengan yang kaurencanakan?"

"Para Menteri akan membantu Anda. Mereka tahu apa yang saya inginkan. Mereka telah bersumpah pada saya akan terus memberikan yang terbaik bagi Vandella."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Semua telah diatur Baekhyun sedemikian rapi hingga tidak mungkin dibatalkan lagi. Baekhyun telah memperhitungkan segalanya. Segala kekurangan rencananya telah ditutupnya dengan rapat hingga tak ada yang bisa merusaknya.

Baekhyun berhenti dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, Pangeran."

Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Ini kamar Anda, Pangeran," Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan tersenyum geli.

"Semoga Anda dapat tidur nyenyak." Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik tangan gadis itu. Chanyeol menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tindakannya itu membuat Baekhyun cemas. Ia takut api lilin di tangannya mengenai baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan menemukan wajah secantik dan semanis ini di manapun. Dengan lembut, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun terpaku.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Seluruh darah di tubuhnya seperti menggelegar. Wajahnya terasa panas.

Baekhyun merasa seperti demam.

Berminggu-minggu ia merindukan kehangatan dan rasa aman di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tetapi, ia tidak berani memimpikannya.

Baekhyun tahu bila Chanyeol memeluk atau menciumnya, ia akan semakin sukar meninggalkan pria itu. Sedangkan demi rakyat Vandella, ia harus menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus segera dilakukannya. Ia akan meminta Jongin membantunya.

Hari-hari berikutnya akan menjadi saat yang paling sulit bagi Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan padanya, pada hari Minggu Baekhyun menghentikan semua kesibukannya. Sejak pagi gadis itu sudah tampak di halaman dengan gaunnya yang sederhana.

Pada hari-hari biasa, Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak waktunya di Ruang Kerja. Mereka jarang bertemu. Hanya pada saat makan pagi dan waktu minum teh, mereka bertemu.

Sehun yang keheranan karena tidak melihat Baekhyun pada saat makan siang, pernah bertanya, "Mengapa Paduka Ratu tidak makan bersama kami? Apakah ia hanya bisa makan pagi bersama kami?"

"Tidak, Tuan," jawab pelayan, "Paduka Ratu selalu mengatakan sebentar bila kami panggil. Dan, akhirnya Paduka lupa untuk makan. Sekarang kami langsung mengirim makan siang Paduka ke Ruang Kerja dan Paduka tidak akan lupa untuk makan."

Chanyeol diam saja. Ia tahu bila Baekhyun sibuk, ia akan melupakan segala-galanya.

Melihat kesibukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap tidak mempercayai gadis itu. Ia yakin ada rencana lain di balik semua ini. Sikap Baekhyun juga semakin memperkuat dugaannya.

Gadis itu selalu menjauh tiap melihatnya. Ia seperti menjaga jarak antara mereka sambil membangun benteng yang tebal. Sikapnya itu seperti takut Chanyeol membongkar rencananya.

Setiap malam ia selalu mendengar langkah-langkah kaki Baekhyun ketika melewati kamarnya. Tapi sejak malam itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah dengan sengaja menemui Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol merasa murka tiap kali melihat gadis itu. Ia yakin Baekhyun menyerahkan tahta padanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian rakyat dan juga untuk memanfaatkannya.

Semua menteri setia pada Baekhyun. Apa yang kelak dikatakan Chanyeol tidak akan mereka lakukan. Baekhyun dengan bantuan para menterinya yang setia, membuatnya menjadi raja boneka. Mereka akan memanfaatkannya untuk memeras rakyat.

Bila rakyat membencinya, Baekhyun akan muncul lagi. Dengan segala tindakannya saat ini, rakyat pasti mengelu-elukan kemunculannya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun akan menyingkirkannya dan menindas rakyat Vandella seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Baekhyun sangat cerdik. Ia tahu bahaya terbesar adalah cinta rakyat pada Chanyeol. Karena itu, ia membuat rakyat membenci Chanyeol sebelum ia menunjukkan wajah di balik bulu dombanya.

Chanyeol mengakui kecerdasan Baekhyun, tapi ia takkan membuat gadis itu berhasil.

Satu-satunya orang di antara mereka yang setiap saat semakin mengagumi Baekhyun adalah Sehun. Hampir setiap saat Sehun memuji Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyesal membawanya sebagai teman.

Ketika Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun akan menyerahkan tahta padanya, Sehun berkomentar, "Ratu tahu engkau pantas menjadi Raja Vandella."

Pendapat itu tidak berubah walau Chanyeol telah mengatakan siasat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Selalu, setiap melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengawasi gadis itu. Pagi ini pun ia tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Baekhyun.

Hari Minggu, semua kesibukan terpusat di halaman Istana. Istana sendiri sangat sepi.

Orang-orang yang biasanya berada di Hall, telah dipindahkan Baekhyun ke Castil Quarlt'arth sejak kemarin.

Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, hari Sabtu Hall lantai pertama bersih. Semua kesibukan yang biasanya ada di Hall, dipindahkan ke Castil Quarlt'arth dalam sehari itu.

Ketika pemindahan dilakukan, warga Perenolde yang pertama kali gempar. Hari ini, seluruh rakyat Vandella gempar.

Rakyat Vandella tahu Castil Quarlt'arth adalah kastil kesayangan Raja Kris. Castil itu dibangun Raja Kris sebagai hadiah pernikahannya untuk Ratu Luhan.

Castil Quarlt'arth berada di tepi sebuah danau besar dengan pemandangan yang indah. Seindah kastil itu sendiri dan segala perabot mewah di dalamnya.

Setelah Ratu Luhan menghilang, Raja Kris sering mengunjungi kastil itu. Pangeran Baekboom tinggal di kastil itu selama berbulan-bulan dalam satu tahun.

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun ingin memberikan kastil itu pada rakyat. Setelah ia memikirkannya masak-masak, ia tidak melanjutkannya.

Baekhyun tahu rakyat akan menjadi malas bila ia selalu memberi mereka. Baekhyun tidak ingin rakyat Vandella seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin membantu rakyat dalam tahun-tahun pertama masa perbaikan ini.

Saat ini pemukiman untuk rakyat miskin tengah dibangun. Pemukiman itu dibangun di dekat daerah yang subur untuk pertanian.

Sebelum tahun depan, pondok-pondok sederhana itu akan selesai. Mereka yang saat ini tinggal di Castil Quarlt'arth akan dipindahkan ke sana. Di tempat baru itu, mereka harus berusaha untuk hidup sendiri. Sedangkan rakyat lain yang telah mempunyai rumah, diberi bantuan untuk memperbaiki rumahnya.

Bantuan itu tidak hanya berasal dari Istana Azzereath saja. Banyak warga Vandella yang turut memberi bantuan. Bantuan dari negara lain juga terus mengalir.

Untuk mengawasi penyaluran bantuan, Baekhyun membentuk badan khusus. Anggotanya ia pilih setelah mendapat saran-saran dari orang di sekitarnya. Setiap hari ia mendapatkan laporan dari mereka.

Satu bulan lebih sudah Baekhyun menjadi Ratu yang memerintah Vandella. Banyak yang telah berubah dalam masa yang singkat itu.

Kehidupan rakyat mengalami kemajuan. Banyak penduduk yang mulai terangkat dari kemiskinan. Rumah-rumah yang tidak layak huni mulai berkurang. Setiap hari banyak rumah yang selesai diperbaiki.

Pemukiman yang dibuat Baekhyun juga telah menunjukkan hasil. Banyak pondok-pondok baru yang selesai dan ditempati penduduk.

Semua itu karena kerja keras rakyat Vandella. Baekhyun membuat keputusan dan mereka melaksanakannya dengan giat. Mereka sangat mendukung segala tindakan Baekhyun dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi ratu cantik itu.

Pajak yang rendah membuat rakyat dapat meningkatkan kesejahteraan hidup mereka. Lahan-lahan pertanian yang dulu terbengkalai, mulai terawat lagi.

Para tahanan yang dibebaskan Baekhyun, telah melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Kota-kota mulai berseri. Wajah-wajah lelah dan kelaparan telah hilang. Sebagai gantinya, terlihat wajah-wajah cerita dan suasana kota yang ramai.

Sebulan lalu perekonomian Vandella terhenti. Semua uang yang ada di masyarakat terus mengalir ke Istana dan tidak kembali lagi ke masyarakat. Sekarang uang terus berputar.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Baekhyun pada para menterinya, uang kerajaan lebih dari cukup untuk membenahi kehidupan rakyat.

Dalam satu tahun, Raja Kris mampu mengumpulkan uang bermilyar-milyar dan mengeluarkannya kurang dari satu juta. Bila dihitung dalam Poundsterling – mata uang yang saat itu paling mahal – pendapatan murni Vandella dalam satu tahun lebih dari 398 milyar. Jumlah itu sangat besar dan cukup untuk mendanai hidup rakyat Vandella yang lebih dari 78 juta dalam satu bulan.

Raja Kris telah memerintah Vandella dengan kekejamannya selama 53 tahun. Uang yang dikumpulkannya sangat banyak. Semua itu tersimpan dalam Bank Vandella.

Jumlah uang yang sangat besar itu cukup untuk mendanai kehidupan rakyat Vandella selama lebih dari lima tahun tanpa membuat Istana bangkrut.

Tetapi, Baekhyun takkan melakukannya. Ia membantu rakyat untuk bangkit dari kemiskinan ini. Setelah itu mereka harus berusaha sendiri untuk hidup.

Ia telah membuka jalan untuk rakyatnya dalam mencapai kemakmuran. Keputusan-keputusannya dan undang-undang yang dibuatnya tidak lagi sekejam dulu. Mereka lebih lunak tetapi tetap tegas. Pemukiman yang dibangunnyapun dapat meningkatkan kemakmuran Vandella.

Rumah-rumah itu dibangunnya di atas lahan yang berpotensi. Lahan yang selama pemerintahan Raja Kris tidak pernah disentuh.

Dalam waktu satu bulan, Baekhyun membuat perubahan yang dilakukan raja lain dalam waktu sepuluh tahun. Baekhyun membuat kagum para menterinya. Dalam waktu satu bulanpula Baekhyun terus membuat Vandella gempar. Setiap hari selalu ada berita yang membuat Vandella gempar.

Seperti ketika koran menuliskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae. Tak seorangpun menduga Donghae, menteri yang paling dicintai Raja Kris telah mencuri uang negara.

Sidang Baekhyun dengan para menterinya, memutuskan Donghae dipenjara. Mengingat jasa-jasanya pada Vandella selama dua puluh satu menjadi Menteri Keuangan, Baekhyun memberinya keringanan. Donghae tetap dipenjara tetapi tidak selama yang diusulkan Hakim Agung Vandella.

Baekhyun memecat Donghae dari jabatannya dan memenjarakan pria itu di penjara Perenolde selama lima tahun.

Sementara itu keluarga Donghae diperintahkan Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan apa yang mereka curi dari rakyat. Rakyat telah menderita karena kekejaman Raja Kris. Dan, Donghae memperberat penderitaan rakyat dengan ketamakannya.

Sebagai pengganti Donghae, Baekhyun atas usul menteri-menterinya, mengangkat Hoseok menjadi Menteri Keuangan yang baru.

Sejak minggu lalu, saat Baekhyun membuka sidang terhadap Donghae, keluarga Donghae terus melakukan titah Baekhyun. Mereka mengembalikan harta mereka pada rakyat. Mereka banyak menyalurkan bantuan.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang mengungkit masalah Donghae. Semua telah melupakannya sebab masih banyak kejutan Baekhyun yang lain. Seperti pemindahan para tunawisma dan segala kesibukan Hall ke Castil Quarlt'arth.

Kepada Niel, Menteri Kependudukan yang bertugas mengawasi pembangunan pemukiman baru, Baekhyun memerintahkan selalu melaporkan perkembangan pembangunan itu. Tiap ada pondok yang selesai, Baekhyun menyuruhnya segera melapor agar bisa segera ditempati.

Hari Minggu ini adalah hari istimewa. Hari ini dalam pesta di Istana, tidak hanya ada Ratu Vandella tapi juga pahlawan Vandella. Sejak pagi halaman Istana dipenuhi orang-orang.

Sepintas penjagaan Istana terlihat longgar. Tetapi, penjagaan diperketat. Istana ditutup rapat-rapat dan pasukan Istana berjaga-jaga di halaman dengan mengenakan baju biasa. Di sisi Baekhyun pun selalu ada beberapa pelayan yang selain membantunya juga melindunginya.

Atas titah Baekhyun, sarapan pagi mereka buat di halaman.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk membantu pelayan membuat sarapan, Chanyeol menghadapi banyak pemujanya. Tetapi, matanya terus menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun mendekati Baekhyun. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Baekhyun tampak berseri ketika berbicara dengan pria itu. Ia tertawa riang bersama Sehun.

Kecemburuan membakar hati Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau melihat pria lain di dekat Baekhyun. Tetapi, ia juga tidak mau mendekati gadis itu.

Hari ini Baekhyun membaurkan diri dengan rakyat. Mereka yang tidak mengenalinya, tidak akan tahu ia adalah Ratu Vandella.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, orang-orang yang datang semakin banyak. Hari ini tidak hanya rakyat yang berdatangan tapi juga para Menteri dan bangsawan-bangsawan. Semua berdatangan ke Istana untuk menyambut keberadaan Chanyeol di Istana.

Hari ini yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol dengan tangkas menanggapi setiap pertanyaan rakyat.

"Semoga hari ini tidak hujan."

"Aku pun berharap demikian," sahut Baekhyun, "Pergantian musim selalu membuatku khawatir."

"Pergantian musim panas selalu menjengkelkan saya."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Aku akan selalu ingat ketika engkau baru menjemur baju-baju dan hujan deras tiba-tiba turun."

"Saat itu adalah saat yang paling menyebalkan," Kyungsoo menekankan.

"Melihat langit yang cerah seperti ini, kupikir hari akan cerah."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Jungkook," sahut Xiumin.

"Andai hujan turun, apakah Istana mampu menampung orang sebanyak ini?"

"Dapat, Sehun," jawab Baekhyun, "Benarkan itu, Tao?"

"Tentu, Paduka. Istana sangat luas."

"Untuk kali ini aku bersyukur pada ketamakan serigala itu. Bila bukan karenanya, kita tidak akan dapat berkumpul di sini. Hari ini jumlah yang hadir jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Mereka ingin berjumpa dengan Anda dan Pangeran Chanyeol."

"Anda berdua dipuja-puja rakyat."

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyahut, "Mengapa kalian tidak menikah?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu melihat Chanyeol yang duduk jauh di seberang.

"Benar, Paduka. Anda mencintai rakyat dan Pangeran juga ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk rakyat. Anda berdua pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. "Kau benar, Kyungsoo." Sebelum wanita itu bersorak atas jawabannya, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Tetapi, kalian tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Orang-orang di sekeliling Baekhyun kecewa ketika bersama-sama mengatakan kalimat yang sering diucapkan Baekhyun. "Anda tidak akan memperhatikan diri Anda sebelum rakyat makmur."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalian telah mengetahuinya."

"Paduka, saat ini kehidupan rakyat Vandella mulai mengalami perbaikan. Anda bisa memikirkan diri Anda."

Baekhyun menatap orang-orang itu. "Mengapa aku merasa kalian seperti seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya untuk menikah?"

"Kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Anda, Paduka."

"Apakah Anda mencintai Pangeran?"

Baekhyun terkejut. "Bagaimana kalian punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kami, pelayan Istana, tahu kedatangan Anda terlambat dua bulan karena Anda tinggal di Lasdorf."

Baekhyun tidak menyahuti orang-orang yang berusaha membujuknya itu.

Di kejauhan Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu selalu bersinar dimanapun ia berada. Tak seorang pun yang memiliki rambut seemas Baekhyun. Tak seorangpun semenawan, seanggun Baekhyun.

Tak heran bila ia dikerumuni banyak orang. Mereka mendengarkan apa kata Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

Di antara mereka seperti tidak ada batas antara Ratu dan bawahannya. Mereka seperti sekelompok rakyat yang sibuk berbincang-bincang.

"Siapa yang Anda lihat, Pangeran?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sejak tadi Anda tidak memperhatikan kami," timpal Jisoo.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir kami."

"Maaf, apa pertanyaan kalian tadi?"

"Kami bertanya bagaimana cara Anda menyerang lalu menghilang? Kami tidak pernah dapat menangkap Anda. Kami tidak pernah dapat menduga kapan dan di mana Anda muncul. Anda selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba," ulang Jenderal Jisoo.

"Anda muncul seperti hantu," tambah Jenderal Hansol.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan mereka. Perhatiannya terpusat lagi pada Baekhyun.

Jenderal Wonwoo mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum ketika tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol tidak menaruh perhatian pada percakapan mereka.

Ratu adalah gadis cantik yang selalu dikerumuni orang. Tua muda, pria wanita, semua ada di sekeliling Ratu yang menawan itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dikelilingi jenderal-jenderal Vandella yang ingin mengetahui siasat perang pria itu. Siasat perang Chanyeol telah lama membuat mereka kewalahan dan kagum. Sekarang mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk menanyakannya. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan.

"Paduka Ratu!" seru Wonwoo.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah asalnya suara itu.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun, datanglah ke sini. Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

Baekhyun bangkit. "Berhentilah menjadi ibu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu.

"Paduka Ratu!" Kali ini yang memanggil bukan hanya Wonwoo. Semua yang di sekeliling Chanyeol memanggil gadis itu.

"Aku datang. Aku datang," kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat para pejabat militer Vandella itu tidak sabar menantinya. Ia berlari mendekati mereka.

Sebuah panah melesat cepat dan berhenti di dada Baekhyun.

Semua orang berteriak terkejut. "Paduka Ratu!"

Jongdae segera melompat menangkap tubuh Baekhyun. "Paduka! Paduka Ratu!" panggilnya cemas.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar ketika ia memegang panah di dadanya. Bibirnya bergetar ketika ia tersenyum. Baekhyun seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tangkap orang itu!" seru para Jenderal panik.

Tanpa diperintah orang-orang di halaman Istana telah bergerak untuk menangkap orang yang melepas panah itu.

"J…Jon…d…da…e…e… j…ja…n…ng…a…n… m…me…" Baekhyun jatuh pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Paduka!" seru Jongdae.

"Panggil dokter! Cepat panggil dokter!" seru Tao.

"Siapkan kamar Paduka!"

"Bawa Paduka ke kamarnya!"

Teriakan-teriakan panik memenuhi halaman Istana. Semua kebingungan, terkejut, dan khawatir. Semua berlari ke dalam Istana. Semua panik.

Jongdae segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun dan berlari ke kamar gadis itu.

Chanyeol diam terpaku di tempatnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya ketika panah itu menancap di dadanya. Ia melihat mata gadis itu bersinar meminta bantuannya sebelum jatuh. Chanyeol terkejut dengan kejadian sesaat yang merubah suasana hari Minggu ini.

Dokter datang ketika Jongdae baru membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur.

Pelayan-pelayan Istana berlari-lari mengantar dokter ke Kamar Tidur Utama. Mereka menarik dokter itu ke lantai tiga tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

Lorong depan kamar Baekhyun dipenuhi orang. Di dalam kamar gadis itu juga banyak pelayan wanita.

Semua mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Baekhyun.

Satu jam lebih dokter berada di dalam sebelum akhirnya ia keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Paduka?" sambut mereka.

"Panah itu menancap tidak terlalu dalam. Dalam waktu singkat, Paduka akan membaik."

Jawaban itu sedikit melegakan orang-orang itu.

Setelah kepergian dokter, Jongdae memerintahkan pasukan mengawasi Istana secara ketat. Rakyat dimintanya untuk pulang. Pintu gerbang Istana ditutup rapat setelahnya.

Jongdae khawatir orang yang mau membunuh Baekhyun datang.

Pria yang terlihat memanah Baekhyun, telah ditahan di penjara bawah tanah Istana. Ia menanti keadaan Baekhyun.

Para menteri dan jenderal berkumpul di dalam Kamar Tidur Utama. Mereka percaya Baekhyun dapat sembuh. Semua orang percaya.

"A… apa… yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Semua terkejut mendengar suara lemah itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Anda sudah sadar," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Paduka?"

"Aku merasa lemah, Jongdae. Dadaku terasa sakit setiap kali aku berbicara."

"Dokter mengatakan ujung panah itu menggores paru-paru Anda. Ia menyarankan Anda banyak beristirahat," Kyungsoo memberitahu.

"Saya mengaku bersalah, Paduka. Saya tidak dapat menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Saya patut dihukum."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Jongdae. Kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Entah mengapa pada hari istimewa ini semua terjadi."

Semua orang berpandang-pandangan.

Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal. Ia seperti kehilangan semua kekuatannya.

"Anda harus beristirahat, Paduka," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Jongdae. Kalau bukan karenanya, aku tidak akan mau beristirahat seperti ini."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berbicara, Paduka. Anda akan memperparah luka Anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat menteri-menterinya.

"Keluarlah kalian. Biarkan Paduka beristirahat," kata Kyungsoo.

"Selamat beristirahat, Paduka," kata mereka.

Mereka meninggalkan Kamar Tidur Utama dan berkumpul di Ruang Rapat.

"Apakah menurutmu Pangeran yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak mungkin, Mingyu."

"Mungkin saja, Jongin. Sejak Pangeran masuk Istana, ia dan Paduka Ratu seperti saling menjauhi. Paduka Ratu berkata ingin mengajak Pangeran berdamai, tapi sejak Pangeran memasuki Istana, mereka tidak pernah berunding."

"Mengapa kejadian ini muncul saat Pangeran ada?"

"Mengapa hari-hari yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi?"

"Bila Pangeran ingin membunuh Paduka Ratu, ia tentu sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Ia takkan melakukannya saat Ratu berada di antara orang banyak. Kalau aku adalah Pangeran, aku akan membunuhnya saat aku berdua dengan Ratu."

"Kalau berdua, Ratu tidak akan mendapatkan pertolongan," timpal Jongin.

"Bila bukan Pangeran, siapa yang ingin membunuh Ratu? Siapa yang membenci Ratu?"

Mereka saling menatap dengan bingung.

"Menurut saya, kita harus memeriksa orang ini dan menanti keputusan Ratu."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Jongdae. Tapi menurutku kita tidak perlu menanti Ratu pulih. Masalah ini adalah masalah gawat. Ratu pasti mengerti."

"Kalau Ratu mengetahui masalah ini, ia pasti tidak akan berdiam diri. Ia akan memperburuk keadaannya."

"Hingga Ratu pulih, kita harus memperketat penjagaan Istana."

"Mulai saat ini saya akan selalu berada di sisi Paduka," janji Jongdae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terjaga.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Hari beranjak malam ketika Kyungsoo memberinya obat dan menyuruhnya tidur. Sekarang matahari telah menerangi ruang tidurnya.

"Jadi, apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan?"

Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hari ini para Menteri membuka sidang. Mereka akan mengadilinya. Mereka juga mengikutsertakan Pangeran untuk membuktikan keterlibatan Pangeran."

"Menurutmu, Jongdae, apakah Pangeran terlibat dengan usaha pembunuhan ini?"

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruang duduk dan ruang tidur kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Paduka Ratu!" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. "Anda mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu.

"Cepat kejar dia!" teriak Xiumin panik.

Jongdae melompat dan segera mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tapi ia tidak berhenti.

Siapa pun orang itu, Baekhyun ingin menolongnya. Baekhyun melihat orang itu sebelum ia jatuh. ia melihat kepanikan di wajahnya. Rasa panik itu tidak akan muncul pada seorang pembunuh.

Baekhyun yakin ada orang yang menyuruhnya. Para menterinya tidak akan mempedulikan hal itu. Siapa yang disuruh dan siapa yang menyuruh tidak akan mereka pedulikan.

Baekhyun terus berlari sambil berpegangan pada tembok hingga ia tiba di Ruang Tahta.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua yang ada di dalam Ruang Tahta membelalak kaget melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat seorang pria yang terikat di tengah ruangan.

"Beraninya kalian melakukan sesuatu di luar sepengetahuanku!"

"Paduka!" seru Jongdae cemas.

Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Badannya limbung. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Jongdae mendekati Baekhyun tapi gadis itu menepis tangannya.

"Maafkan kami, Paduka. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan Anda."

"Bebaskan dia!"

"Paduka!" Menteri-menteri itu terkejut, "Ia berusaha membunuh Anda."

"Aku perintahkan lepaskan dia!" seruan Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan.

Semua menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun murka melihat tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Dia tidak bersalah! Dia tidak diperintah oleh Chanyeol untuk membunuhku! Bagaimana kalian pantas disebut menteri bila tidak dapat melihat kebenaran!?"

Para prajurit segera membuka ikatan orang itu.

"Pergilah," kata Baekhyun lembut pada orang itu.

Pria itu melihat Baekhyun dengan ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun berkata lembut, "Cepat pergilah."

Pria itu berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu. Prajurit segera menghadang pintu.

"Cukup!" bentak Baekhyun murka, "Biarkan dia pergi!"

Prajurit-prajurit itu memandang para menteri.

"BIARKAN DIA PERGI!" seru Baekhyun dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun batuk.

Semua terkejut melihat Baekhyun memuntahkan darah merah segar.

"Paduka Ratu…"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menghentikan batuknya yang semakin parah. Tiba-tiba gadis itu jatuh. Darah membasahi gaunnya dan menodai rambutnya yang keemasan. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah, membuat lantai menjadi merah.

Baekhyun melihat pria itu masih berada di Ruang Tahta. Baekhyun menahan badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

Pandangan Baekhyun melembut ketika berkata, "Pe…per…r…g…i…lah… Kee…l…ua…rr…g…am…mmu p…pa…st…i… m…menn…ce…mma…ska…nnmu…."

Pria itu dengan ketakutan berlari menuju pintu.

Jongdae mendekati Baekhyun.

"B…bi…a…r…r…ka…n… d…di…a… p…pper…g…i…"

"Tentu, Paduka."

Baekhyun jatuh pingsan di pelukan Jongdae.

Mingyu segera bertindak. "Cepat ikuti pria itu. Ia akan membawa kita pada majikannya."

Jongdae mengangkat Baekhyun. "Aku akan membawa Paduka ke kamarnya."

"Panggil dokter."

Chanyeol mematung. Sepatah katapun tidak terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia diam melihat Baekhyun dibopong pergi.

Tak lama kemudian dokter datang. Ia memberi Baekhyun obat penenang sebelum meninggalkan Istana Azzereath.

Sepanjang hari itu Baekhyun terus tertidur. Ia baru bangun keesokan harinya.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun terbiasa dengan sinar yang menyilaukan itu.

Baekhyun melihat Xiumin memasuki ruang tidurnya.

"Xiumin…"

"Anda sudah bangun, Paduka?" Xiumin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hari apa ini? Sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Hari ini hari Selasa dan saat ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi."

"Aku harus ke Ruang Rapat."

"Jangan melakukan itu, Paduka!" seru Xiumin kaget, "Dokter berpesan Anda harus berada di tempat tidur sampai Anda benar-benar pulih."

Seruan kaget Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo datang. "Ada apa?"

"Paduka ingin ke Ruang Rapat," Xiumin melaporkan.

"Hari ini aku ada rapat dengan para menteri," Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Dokter menegaskan Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat tidur, Paduka," kata Kyungsoo, "Tindakan Anda kemarin membuat goresan luka di paru-paru Anda membesar. Nyawa Anda berada dalam bahaya bila Anda bertindak seperti kemarin. Dokter menekankan kami untuk mencegah Anda berbicara banyak dan berbuat banyak. Ia khawatir semua itu akan memparah luka di paru-paru Anda."

"Aku pun merasa sangat lelah bila engkau menentangku, Kyungsoo," kata Baekhyun lemah.

"Tidak seorang pun yang akan hadir, Paduka," kata Kyungsoo, "Mereka tahu Anda terlalu lemah untuk rapat."

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. "Kemarin malam saat aku terjaga, aku memerintahkan prajurit untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa rapat hari ini tetap berjalan."

"Anda harus ingat kata dokter, Paduka."

"Hari ini aku tidak akan berbicara. Rapat hari ini aku akan mendengarkan."

"Biarlah Pangeran menggantikan Anda."

"Harus aku yang memimpin rapat kali ini," Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya.

Xiumin cepat-cepat membantu Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengambilkan mantel gadis itu. "Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Anda," katanya ketika mengenakan mantel itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jongdae!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Gendong Paduka ke Ruang Rapat." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Anda tidak harus berjalan untuk ke sana."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Tiba-tiba ia mulai batuk.

"Paduka," kata Xiumin cemas sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal setelahnya.

"Anda benar-benar dapat melakukannya?" tanya Xiumin cemas, "Mengapa Anda tidak menyuruh Jongdae meminta mereka kembali?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Kemudian menatap Jongdae.

Jongdae segera mendekat. "Maafkan saya, Paduka."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria tengah baya itu.

"Kurasa aku harus mengganti jabatanmu, Jongdae. Mulai hari ini aku mengganti kedudukanmu dari Kepala Pengawal Istana menjadi Pembopong pribadiku."

Jongdae tersenyum lalu ia membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan Kamar Tidur Utama.

Kyungsoo menatap cemas kepergian mereka tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun telah duduk di kursi tingginya di Ruang Rapat. Baekhyun duduk menanti kedatangan para menteri.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar keributan di luar Ruang Rapat.

"Undang mereka untuk masuk," kata Baekhyun lemah.

"Baik, Paduka."

Jongdae segera keluar.

"Apakah Paduka Ratu sanggup memimpin rapat?"

"Aku masih ingat kemarin beliau tampak sangat pucat dan lemah."

"Apakah baik bila rapat tetap berlangsung?"

"Paduka Ratu telah menanti Anda di dalam."

Para Menteri itu terkejut.

Jongdae membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Seorang gadis dalam mantel coklatnya duduk di kursi tinggi. Ia tersenyum lemah pada mereka. Wajahnya yang pucat tidak menghilangkan kecantikkannya.

"Selamat siang," sapa Baekhyun lemah.

"Selamat siang, Paduka," balas mereka.

Mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas. Tubuh kecil yang duduk di kursi itu tampak lemah. Wajah pucat Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan mereka. Nafasnya terlihat pendek. Ia seperti kesulitan untuk menghirup udara.

"Silakan kalian memulai laporan kalian," kata Baekhyun lemah.

Jongdae memandang semua menteri itu dan berharap mereka mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Mereka mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun yang lemah. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera melaporkan pelaksanaan semua keputusan Baekhyun dan undang-undang baru. Bergantian mereka berdiri dan membacakan laporan mereka.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Duduk dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, membuatnya merasa sangat lelah. Baekhyun tidak menyukai keadaannya yang lemah seperti ini. Tubuhnya hanya menghambat kegiatannya yang banyak.

Jongdae melihat nafas Baekhyun semakin pendek. Gadis itu tersenggal-senggal dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

Para Menteri juga melihatnya. Mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Paduka?" tanya mereka cemas.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia merasa terlalu lemah untuk berbicara.

"Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat demi kesehatan Anda."

"Biarlah rapat ini dihentikan sampai di sini. Kami tidak akan bisa mencurahkan seluruh perhatian kami pada rapat ini bila Anda seperti ini. Jangan sampai keadaan Anda menjadi semakin parah karena rapat ini."

"Rakyat Vandella membutuhkan Anda, Paduka. Anda harus memperhatikan kesehatan Anda."

"Kesehatan Anda di atas segala-galanya."

"Rapat ini bisa kita lanjutkan bila keadaan Anda telah membaik."

Baekhyun terharu ketika memandang para menterinya.

"Mereka benar, Paduka. Sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kamar Anda," kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongdae menyambutnya dengan menggendong Baekhyun.

"Masalah kemarin…"

"Jangan khawatir, Paduka," sahut Mingyu, "Kami telah melakukan penyelidikan. Hari ini kami akan membuka sidang untuk memeriksa kejadian hari Minggu itu."

"Anda tidak perlu turun tangan," tambah Niel, "Pangeran Chanyeol bisa menggantikan Anda dalam persidangan itu."

"Benar," sahut Jinwoo, "Pangeran pasti bisa."

"Pangeran Chanyeol mendorong kami untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini," sambung Mingyu.

"Ia ingin segera menangkap orang di balik usaha pembunuhan terhadap Anda ini," Jongin menekankan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan melakukannya. Bukan karena mengkhawatirkannya tetapi karena ingin membersihkan nama dari tuduhan itu. Dan kesadaran itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kami pasti akan melaporkan hasil persidangan itu pada Anda," Mingyu menegaskan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada mereka seperti matanya yang bersinar penuh kerinduan. "Kalian sangat memperhatikan aku. Kalian selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Aku sangat senang mempunyai menteri seperti kalian. Aku takkan melupakan kalian."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Antarkan aku, Jongdae."

"Baik, Paduka."

Jongdae membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan Ruang Rapat.

"Mengapa aku merasa Paduka Ratu seperti akan meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Niel!" hardik Jinwoo.

Kwangsoo berkata, "Kita semua tidak ingin Paduka Ratu pergi."

"Paduka Ratu juga tidak akan meninggalkan kita," kata Hoseok.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," potong Mingyu, "Kita harus segera melanjutkan pemeriksaan dan membuka persidangan."

Baekhyun sudah sangat lemah ketika Jongdae membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo segera menghilang bersama Xiumin tetapi tak lama kemudian mereka muncul bersama senampan makanan.

Seperti seorang bayi, Baekhyun membiarkan makanan terus disuapkan ke mulutnya. Baekhyun merasa terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

Kyungsoo menyuapkan makanan hingga pada suapan yang terakhir.

Xiumin segera menyediakan obat Baekhyun setelahnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh lemah Baekhyun dan berkata, "Minumlah, Paduka. Setelah itu Anda harus tidur."

Baekhyun meminum obatnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Xiumin kembali membaringkannya. Wanita itu merapikan selimutnya lalu merapikan kembali meja di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dari piring-piring.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Kami ada di ruang duduk bila Anda membutuhkan kami," kata Kyungsoo.

Dengan pandangan matanya, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian mereka.

Belum lama Baekhyun terbaring, dokter datang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya mendengar langkah-langkah kaki di dekatnya dan suara orang berbicara.

Seorang pria berjenggot putih tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanku?"

"Dengan sangat menyesal, saya mengatakan keadaan Anda tidak membaik sejak kemarin. Pelayan Anda memberitahu tadi pagi Anda menghadiri rapat. Itu adalah tindakan yang dapat membahayakan Anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Kalau bukan aku, siapa yang dapat melakukannya?"

"Saya tahu Anda adalah gadis yang tangkas. Anda tidak pernah bisa dibuat diam, bukan?"

"Anda telah mengetahuinya."

"Saya pikir satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Anda diam adalah memberi obat tidur pada Anda."

"Kupikir obat tidur juga tidak bermanfaat banyak. Aku tidak pernah tidur selama yang diharapkan setelah minum obat tidur. Anda bisa menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo."

"Pelayan Anda telah memberitahu saya kalau kemarin malam Anda terjaga dan memulai kesibukan Anda. Ia terpaksa memberi Anda obat tidur lebih banyak agar Anda benar-benar tidur sampai pagi. Sepertinya saya harus memperbesar dosisnya."

"Apakah Anda yakin bisa berhasil?" tanya Baekhyun, "Terlalu banyak yang harus saya lakukan hingga alam bawah sadar saya pun tahu saya tidak bisa tidur terlalu lama."

"Anda harus banyak beristirahat, Paduka," Dokter mengingatkan. "Celaka!" seru Dokter kaget.

Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Berbicara dengan Anda sangat menyenangkan tetapi saya tidak boleh mengajak Anda terlalu banyak berbicara. Anda harus banyak menghemat nafas Anda sampai luka di paru-paru Anda sembuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Selamat beristirahat, Paduka. Besok saya akan kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan Anda."

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

Pria tua itu segera meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamarnya.

Baekhyun tidak kembali tidur seperti saran Dokter. Ia menanti kedatangan Jongdae yang telah berjanji akan segera memberitahunya hasil pemeriksaan para Menteri.

Seusai pelayan membersihkan Baekhyun dan mengganti perbannya, Jongdae datang menghadap.

"Bagaimana persidangannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Persidangan berjalan dengan lancar, Paduka. Pangeran Chanyeol yang memimpin sidang itu," Jongdae memulai laporannya, "Sebenarnya setelah Anda melepaskan pria itu, Mingyu menyuruh prajurit mengikuti pria itu."

"Menurut Mingyu, pria itu akan segera menemui orang yang menyuruhnya setelah meninggalkan Istana. Dugaan Mingyu benar. Pria itu tidak segera pulang tetapi menemui tuannya."

"Setelah mendapat laporan prajurit, Mingyu segera memerintahkan penangkapan keluarga Yunho."

Baekhyun terkejut tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dalam sidang tadi, pria itu mengakui ia melakukannya karena diperintah Duke Yunho. Duke mulanya tidak mengakui perbuatannya itu. Tetapi, Pangeran Chanyeol berhasil membuat putrinya mengaku. Pangeran mencabut gelar Duke Yunho dan memenjarakan mereka di penjara Perenolde. Baru saja kemenakan Duke diangkat menjadi Duke Yunho yang baru."

"Pria itu?"

"Pangeran mengatakan pria itu juga bersalah karena telah mau melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar hukum. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Paduka. Pangeran memberinya keringanan. Ia tidak dipenjara selama Duke Yunho dan Putri Yoona."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Engkau tidak lupa memberitahuku."

"Saya tidak akan melupakan janji saya pada Anda, Paduka."

"Aku ingin engkau berjanji lagi padaku."

"Hamba siap melakukan apa pun untuk Anda, Paduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku senang mempunyai prajurit seperti engkau. Azzereath patut berbangga atas kesetiaanmu."

Jongdae ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Baekhyun mendahului.

"Aku ingin engkau mengantarkan sebuah surat pada Jongin hari ini juga." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil surat yang baru ditulisnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongdae.

"Berjanjilah surat itu akan tiba di tangan Jongin malam ini juga."

"Hamba akan melakukan tugas sebaik-baiknya."

Baekhyun menutup matanya. "Aku lelah, Jongdae. Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Hamba mengerti, Paduka. Hamba tidak akan menganggu Anda lagi. Selamat beristirahat."

Baekhyun mengawasi kepergian Jongdae.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka Duke Yunho dan putrinya akan merencanakan pembunuhan terhadapnya.

"Rupanya aku terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan mereka," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoona adalah Ratu Vandella bila ia tidak ada. Ambisi Duke Yunho untuk menjadikan putrinya sebagai Ratu Vandella telah terlihat ketika mereka bertemu.

Di mata Duke, Baekhyun yang dibesarkan di desa terpencil, tidak pantas menjadi Ratu Vandella. Yoona, putrinya yang telah mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik di negeri ini yang pantas memerintah kerajaan ini.

Duke Yunho sangat cerdik. Ia memanfaatkan keberadaan Chanyeol di Istana Azzereath. Ia ingin Chanyeol yang dipersalahkan dalam usaha pembunuhan ini. Ia berhasil andaikata Baekhyun tidak segera bertindak.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun telah mempercayai Chanyeol dan ia mencintai pria itu. Baekhyun takkan membiarkan orang-orang menuduh Chanyeol tanpa bukti yang kuat.

Rakyat Vandella tahu antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdapat permusuhan yang kental. Permusuhan itu adalah peninggalan Raja Kris.

Semua mata akan tertuju pada Chanyeol bila Baekhyun terbunuh saat pria itu ada di Istana. Apalagi saat itu Baekhyun tengah berlari menuju Chanyeol.

Semua itu terkesan Chanyeol sengaja memanggil Baekhyun untuk menjauhkannya dari kerumunan orang banyak. Dan, ketika Baekhyun sedang berlari, panah dilepaskan.

Rencana yang sangat sempurna. Dengan kematian Baekhyun, Yoona akan menjadi Ratu Vandella. Dan, Duke akan tersenyum sangat puas. Sekali bertindak, ia membuang dua penghalang besarnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan memenuhi impiannya, menjadikan putrinya sebagai Ratu Vandella.

Tidak akan ada orang yang berani melawan setelah Chanyeol – pahlawan yang paling dipuja rakyat Vandella – dihukum mati.

Baekhyun merasa lega. Hasil persidangan telah keluar. Semua yang bersalah telah mendapat ganjarannya.

Tidak ada saat yang paling melegakan Baekhyun selain saat ini. Semua tugasnya telah usai dan ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YANG MULIA PADUKA RATU BAEKHYUN MENGHILANG!" seru para Menteri kaget.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kwangsoo panik. "Uskup Agung telah datang. Beberapa saat lagi ia akan tiba di Katedral Kerasithui."

Menteri-menteri itu berpandang-pandangan dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana Ratu menghilang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Jongdae, "Kemarin malam saya masih berbicara dengannya. Beberapa pelayan juga sempat berbicara dengan Paduka Ratu sebelum Ratu tidur."

"Apakah ia tidak diculik?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Tidak," jawab Jongdae, "Sejak hari Minggu saya memperketat penjagaan di Istana khususnya di Kamar Tidur Utama."

"Kau yakin?"

"Saya sangat yakin."

"Bagaimana mungkin Ratu bisa menghilang? Apakah kalian telah mencarinya di seluruh Istana? Mungkin saja Paduka Ratu berada di suatu tempat di Istana ini."

"Mulai pagi tadi kami terus mencari di seluruh pelosok Istana, tetapi hingga kini kami tidak menemukannya."

"Apakah tidak ada yang melihat kepergian Ratu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah mungkin seseorang pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak?"

Kwangsoo semakin panik. "Bagaimana ini? Beberapa saat lagi Bapa Paus akan tiba di sini."

"Apakah kita harus menundanya?"

"Tidak," sahut Kwangsoo, "Kita tidak bisa. Demi permintaan Ratu Baekhyun, Bapa Paus telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Tidak mungkin kita membatalkannya."

"Kita tidak bisa membatalkan acara ini," sambung Hoseok, "Para undangan sudah tiba dan semuanya telah dipersiapkan dengan matang."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kwangsoo panik.

Ruang di belakang altar Katedral Kerasithui menjadi ramai.

"Jangan khawatir!"

Semua memandang Jongin yang terengah-engah di ambang pintu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku baru saja berangkat ke sini ketika aku teringat aku harus ke Istana mengambil surat pernyataan Paduka Ratu."

"Ratu menghilang, Jongin," Jinwoo memberitahu dengan panik.

Jongin terkejut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita tidak bisa membatalkan rencana ini."

"Jangan panik, Kwangsoo," kata Jongin, "Paduka Ratu telah memintaku menggantikannya dalam acara ini."

Semua menatap tajam Jongin. "Kau tahu di mana Ratu berada?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin, "Ratu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menyuruhku menggantikannya dalam acara ini. Ketika membacanya, aku pikir Ratu benar. Ia terlalu lemah untuk hadir dalam acara ini tetapi ia tidak bisa membatalkannya. Sedikitpun aku tidak berpikir Ratu akan menghilang."

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Bapa Paus?"

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kita mengatakan Ratu sakit sehingga ia tidak dapat memberikan pernyataan turun tahtanya ini."

"Turun tahta?" seru semua yang ada di ruang kecil itu terkejut.

"Kalian belum tahu?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Hanya engkau saja yang tahu?" Mereka balas bertanya.

"Aku pikir Ratu telah memberitahu rencananya ini pada kalian."

"Apa yang Ratu rencanakan?" tanya mereka tidak sabar.

"Ratu ingin Pangeran Chanyeol menggantikannya memerintah Vandella. Ratu berkata Pangeran Chanyeol lebih pantas daripada dia. Ratu tidak mengetahui Vandella sebaik Pangeran. Pangeran dibesarkan di Vandella sedangkan Ratu di luar negeri. Bagi Ratu, daerah-daerah Vandella sangat asing."

"Bagaimana Ratu bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Membantahnya sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi," kata Jongin sedih, "Aku telah mencoba menghentikan Ratu tetapi ia tetap melanjutkannya. Ia sendiri yang mengirim surat pada Bapa Paus untuk datang ke sini dan menobatkan Pangeran menjadi Raja Vandella. Ratu pula yang menyebarkan undangan pada kerajaan-kerajaan lain dan pada bangsawan-bangsawan Vandella."

"Aku yakin Ratu tidak memberitahu rencananya ini pada mereka kecuali pada Sri Paus."

"Ratu suka memberi kejutan," Jongin sependapat.

"Bapa Paus telah tiba," lapor seorang prajurit.

Menteri-menteri itu terlonjak kaget. Mereka cepat-cepat keluar dari pintu belakang untuk menyambut Bapa Paus.

"Saya mewakili Paduka Ratu meminta maaf," kata Kwangsoo, "Saat ini Ratu sakit sehingga ia tidak dapat menyambut Anda."

Bapa Paus tersenyum penuh kasih. "Saya mengerti. Semoga Ratumu segera sembuh."

Kwangsoo mengantar Bapa Paus ke dalam Katedral.

Sebelum Bapa Paus memulai upacara penobatan Chanyeol, Jongin membacakan surat pernyataan turun tahta Baekhyun.

Hari ini dalam kesempatan ini, saya, Baekhyun menyatakan diri turun tahta. Untuk selanjutnya, pemerintahan Vandella akan dipegang oleh Pangeran Chanyeol, pria yang saya ketahui akan membawa Vandella ke arah perbaikan yang lebih baik daripada saya, orang asing di Vandella. Dengan segala hormat, saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan Anda semua selama pemerintahan saya. Saya berharap Anda terus mendukung kerajaan Vandella. Semoga Pangeran Chanyeol dapat membawa Vandella pada kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"Demikian pernyataan Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun," Jongin mengakhiri.

Suara riuh memenuhi Katedral Kerasithui. Semua orang terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Semua orang tidak menyangka.

Kedudukan Baekhyun sebagai Ratu Vandella sangat kuat. Rakyat tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun turun tahta. Rakyat mendukungnya dan mencintainya.

Rakyat Vandella telah melupakan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah putri Raja yang mereka benci. Mereka hanya tahu Baekhyun adalah ratu mereka, bidadari mereka yang cantik dan penuh kasih.

Baekhyun adalah ratu yang selalu bersinar di hati rakyat Vandella.

Uskup Agung segera memulai upacara penobatan Chanyeol.

Semua orang terdiam hingga Uskup Agung memasangkan mahkota Kerajaan Vandella yang gemerlapan di kepala Chanyeol.

Sebagai pengganti Baekhyun, Jongin memasangkan jubah kebesaran Raja pada pria itu.

"Mulai saat ini kami, rakyat Vandella mengakui Anda sebagai Raja kami, pemimpin kami," kata Jongin.

Semua orang memberi selamat pada Chanyeol. Semua berpikir Chanyeol bahagia karena keinginannya untuk memerintah Vandella telah tercapai.

Tapi tak seorang pun yang tahu perasaan Chanyeol.

Sejak mendengar berita menghilangnya Baekhyun, hatinya terus bergolak cemas. Ia bingung atas semua yang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang direncanakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seperti tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia memberikan tahta pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin rakyat tahu Chanyeol mendapatkan tahta Vandella karena perjuangannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat pandangan rakyat terhadap Chanyeol turun karena ialah yang memasangkan jubah kebesaran Raja pada pria itu.

Setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha menyelamatkan orang yang telah memanahnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintai rakyatnya. Saat itu Chanyeol akhirnya tahu Baekhyun berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya.

Keyakinannya itu diperkuat dengan berita yang muncul di koran-koran keesokan harinya.

Semua koran secara besar-besaran menceritakan kehidupan Baekhyun sebelum menjadi Ratu Vandella. Mereka menuliskan bagaimana Baekhyun menolak pulang ke Vandella walaupun itu demi menjadi Ratu yang membuat hidupnya lebih bahagia daripada hidup penuh kesulitan di desa Marshwillow.

Kyungsoo telah bercerita banyak pada koran-koran bagaimana Baekhyun membenci ayahnya hingga ingin melupakan jati dirinya sebagai Putri Kerajaan.

Bila boleh memilih, Baekhyun pasti memilih menjadi rakyat biasa. Namun, demi rakyat Vandella yang menderita, gadis itu kembali.

Keinginannya untuk hidup sebagai rakyat biasa sangat kuat. Setelah memperbaiki semuanya, ia memberikan tahta pada orang yang menurutnya pantas. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak menyadari dirinya sendiri pantas memerintah Vandella.

Dengan pendidikannya sebagai anak desa terpencil, Baekhyun membuat semua orang kagum padanya. Menteri-menteri telah lama mengagumi Baekhyun dan mereka terus mengagumi gadis itu hingga kini.

Kekaguman dunia pada Baekhyun yang pandai sangat besar. Semua tidak percaya Baekhyun dibesarkan di desa kecil tetapi Kyungsoo, sang pelayan membuat mereka percaya. Kyungsoo adalah saksi kehidupan Baekhyun yang penuh kesusahan di masa lalu.

Baekhyun menghilang seperti angin tetapi semua orang tetap mengenangnya. Dunia mengenangnya sebagai Ratu muda yang sangat cantik. Rakyat Vandella mengenang Baekhyun sebagai bidadari cantik yang memberikan banyak anugerah kepada mereka.

Bidadari itu akan terus tersimpan di dalam hati rakyat.

Kepergian Baekhyun yang tanpa jejak membuat rakyat berpikir gadis itu benar-benar seorang bidadari. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia kembali ke tempatnya. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo di tempat kelahiran wanita itu.

Chanyeol tidak mau mempercayai semua itu. Ia yakin Baekhyun masih ada di dunia ini di suatu tempat. Entah di mana pun itu. Gadis itu masih ada.

Mengingat kondisinya yang sangat lemah, Chanyeol yakin gadis itu tidak jauh.

Siang hari seusai penobatannya, seorang pelayan mengantarkan surat padanya.

"Ada surat untuk Anda, Paduka."

Chanyeol membukanya tanpa banyak berbicara.

Saya mengucapkan selamat atas penobatan Anda, Pangeran. Saya percaya Anda akan menjadi Raja yang baik bagi Kerajaan ini.

Baekhyun

"Baekhyun!" kata Chanyeol terkejut. "Di mana dia?"

"Hamba tidak tahu, Pangeran."

"Surat ini," Chanyeol mengibaskan surat di tangannya, "Bagaimana surat ini bisa sampai padamu? Baekhyun yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Benar, Paduka Ratu yang memberikan surat itu pada saya."

"Engkau orang terakhir yang melihat Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol, "Engkau pasti tahu ke mana dia pergi!"

"Tidak, Paduka. Paduka Ratu Baekhyun memanggil saya beberapa saat sebelum para pelayan datang. Beliau meminta saya menyerahkan surat ini pada Anda setelah Anda pulang dari Katedral Kerasithui."

Chanyeol sedih. Satu-satunya orang yang dikiranya dapat menjadi petunjuk di mana Baekhyun berada, ternyata bukan orang terakhir yang melihat Baekhyun. Orang terakhir yang melihat Baekhyun adalah pelayan-pelayan gadis itu.

Hingga hari ini mereka mengatakan mereka terus berada di sisi Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tertidur. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang melihat Baekhyun.

Kemunculan Baekhyun mengejutkan Vandella. Kepergiannya pun mengejutkan. Semasa ia memerintah, ia juga membuat banyak kejutan. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang senang memberi kejutan.

Cara Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol mengejutkan. Caranya keluar dari kehidupan Chanyeol juga mengejutkan.

Semakin mengingat keadaannya yang lemah, semakin ingin Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun belum jauh dari Istana Azzereath. Ia telah memerintahkan seluruh pelosok Perenolde diperiksa. Tetapi, hasilnya nihil.

Tidak seorang pun melihat Baekhyun.

Pernah suatu kali Chanyeol memergoki Tao menolak seorang tamu.

"Mengapa engkau menolaknya, Tao?" tanya Chanyeol murka, "Engkau tidak berhak melakukan itu. Akulah yang memutuskan akan menerimanya atau tidak."

"Maafkan saya, Paduka," kata Tao, "Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun memberi saya wewenang untuk menolak segala bentuk lamaran terhadapnya."

Chanyeol terkejut.

"Seminggu setelah Ratu memerintah, banyak surat lamaran yang datang. Banyak juga utusan yang datang hendak melamar Paduka Ratu, tetapi Paduka Ratu menolak semuanya. Paduka Ratu berkata, ia tidak bisa menikah dengan siapapun sebelum rakyat Vandella makmur. Beliau meminta saya mengatakan itu pada mereka sebagai jawabannya."

Chanyeol semakin ingin menemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingin pria lain mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat hidup bila tahu ia tidak dapat memiliki gadis itu.

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa menyesal. Andai dulu ia tidak segera memutuskan untuk menyambut serangan pasukan kerajaan, sekarang Baekhyun adalah istrinya yang resmi baik secara hukum maupun agama.

Baekhyun salah bila mengatakan pernikahan mereka tetap tidak resmi secara hukum bila mereka telah menandatangani surat pernikahan. Hukum tahu siapa yang dinikahi Chanyeol. Semua orang tahu. Tidak akan ada yang peduli nama apa yang tertera di surat pernikahan mereka. Mereka adalah suami istri!

Bila saat itu Chanyeol tidak memutuskan untuk menikahi Baekhyun secara diam-diam, kini semua orang di Lasdorf juga di luar Lasdorf tahu Baekhyun adalah istrinya. Dan, tak seorang pun berusaha mendapatkan gadis itu.

Sekarang gadis itu berada di tempat yang jauh darinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dari pria lain yang berusaha merebutnya. Chanyeol tidak dapat terus berada di sisi Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum puas melihat kegalauan hati Chanyeol.

"Aku telah berulang kali memperingatimu tetapi engkau tidak mau mendengarkan. Engkau memilih membunuh Ratu daripada mengakui engkau masih mencintainya," kata Sehun pada suatu saat.

Chanyeol benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hidupnya seperti neraka karena kepergian Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan setan ciliknya yang cantik itu.

Seluruh yang ada di dalam Istana ini membuatnya kembali teringat pada Baekhyun.

Di Kamar Tidur Utama yang kini menjadi tempat tidurnya, selalu tercium wangi Baekhyun. Wangi yang sama yang tercium di kamarnya setelah Baekhyun kembali pada pasukannya.

Setiap Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang, ia selalu mencium wangi Baekhyun dan merindukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun tega meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Mengapa Baekhyun tega membuat seluruh rakyat yang dicintainya mengkhawatirkannya.

Hingga dua bulan kepergiannya, semua orang masih mengingatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANGEL'S**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **ANUGRAH BIDADARI by SHERLS ASTRELLA**

 **BYUNNERATE**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Summary: "Kami sering menyebut Ratu sebagai Bidadari Malam. Tiap malam Anda akan melihat Ratu membawa lilin kecil dan berkeliling Hall." "Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka tapi bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku" "Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sering Chanyeol mendengar pelayan-pelayan berkata, "Aku merasa Istana sangat sepi. Andai Paduka Ratu ada di sini…"

Chanyeol pun mengharapkan Baekhyun ada di sisinya.

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal. Ketika Baekhyun terbaring lemah di kamarnya, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi gadis itu. Ia bersikap acuh ketika gadis itu jatuh pingsan di Ruang Tahta dengan berlumuran darah. Ia diam saja ketika Baekhyun tampak sangat menderita karena panah yang menancap di dadanya.

Andai ia mau membuang kemurkaannya… keangkuhannya…

Terlambat sudah untuk menyadari. Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bodoh. Ia terlalu marah hingga buta akan segalanya. Ia marah karena telah jatuh cinta pada putri orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Ia marah karena Baekhyun telah menipunya.

Melihat pencarian selama dua bulan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Kyungsoo meminta dikirim ke desa Marshwillow. Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun kembali ke desa itu. Ia masih ingat kata-kata Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan desa itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat ini suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mama terlalu lama."

Kyungsoo percaya Baekhyun kembali ke desa Marshwillow untuk menemani Ratu Luhan yang dimakamkan di sana.

Chanyeol mengijinkan wanita itu pergi bersama beberapa pelayan. Ia berharap Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun di sana.

Sebulan setelah kepergiannya, Kyungsoo kembali dengan lesu.

Baekhyun tidak ada di desa Marshwillow. Penduduk desa berkata setelah mereka pergi dengan kereta emas tujuh bulan lalu, Baekhyun tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan, mereka bertanya bagaimana keadaan gadis itu.

Hilang sudah satu kemungkinan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi di mana Baekhyun berada.

Andai ia berada di Castil Quarlt'arth untuk menemani rakyatnya, pelayan di sana pasti telah melaporkan. Andai ia tinggal di antara rakyat, pasti terdengar beritanya.

Baekhyun adalah gadis yang menarik dan selalu bersinar terang. Ia adalah bintang di antara lautan manusia. Di mana pun ia berada, ia pasti akan membawa anugerahnya yang mengejutkan.

Vandella sangat luas. Vandella mempunyai banyak kota dan desa. Banyak tempat yang harus didatangi untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

Berkat Baekhyun, Vandella mengalami banyak kemajuan. Pemerintahan Chanyeol terasa lebih tenang daripada pemerintahan Baekhyun. Perubahan-perubahan yang harus dilakukan, telah diselesaikan Baekhyun hanya dalam satu bulan pemerintahannya.

Sekarang Chanyeol tidak sesibuk Baekhyun. Setiap hari ia hanya duduk menanti laporan dari seluruh pejabat Vandella.

Baekhyun telah mengatur semuanya serapi mungkin hingga tidak ada yang harus diperbaiki Chanyeol.

"Ratu sangat pandai. Semua yang dilakukannya tidak ada yang salah. Sedikitpun tidak ada kesalahan. Tidak ada tindakannya yang perlu diperbaiki. Semuanya sempurna," kata Jongin padanya.

Chanyeol sependapat dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun meninggalkan berkas-berkas perubahan yang dilakukan selama sebulan. Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya pada orang lain mengenai sebulan pemerintahan gadis itu. Baekhyun menuliskan semuanya dengan rapi dan jelas.

Tidak ada yang kurang pada semua tindakan Baekhyun. Semuanya rapi dan sempurna.

"Kepergiannya pun sempurna," gumam Chanyeol pada suatu saat.

Chanyeol merasa putus asa untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Semua daerah di kerajaan ini telah diperiksa tetapi Baekhyun tidak ada di antara mereka.

Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun pergi ke luar negeri bersama pria lain. Chanyeol tidak dapat membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang ditakutinya itu. Kemungkinan terburuk lainnya yang pernah terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun meninggal setelah meninggalkan Istana.

Dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah seperti itu dan dengan luka di paru-paru, bagaimana Baekhyun dapat bertahan di udara yang buruk ini.

Pergantian musim panas ke musim gugur di Vandella bukanlah cuaca yang bersahabat. Di saat terang, hujan bisa tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Udara siang hari sangat menyengat dan udara malam dingin membekukan tulang.

Di manapun Baekhyun berada, Chanyeol yakin gadis itu tahu bagaimana kegalauan rakyat Vandella. Bagaimana rakyat Vandella merindukan bidadari mereka yang penuh cinta kasih.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga," kata Sehun lega, "Enam bulan meninggalkan tempat ini, rasanya seperti meninggalkannya selama setahun."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tujuh bulan telah berlalu sejak kepergian Baekhyun yang mengejutkan. Belum pernah Chanyeol merasakan tujuh bulanberlaluselama ini. Satu hari terasa bagai neraka yang menyiksanya. Ia selalu merasakan Baekhyun berada di sekitarnya tetapi gadis itu tidak ada. Hanya wangi tubuhnya yang terus tercium di seluruh pelosok Istana Azzereath terutama di Kamar Tidur Utama.

"Selamat datang, Paduka," sambut rakyat Lasdorf.

"Anda pergi baru tujuh bulan tetapi terasa bertahun-tahun bagi kami," kata Jimin, "Kami turut senang akhirnya Anda berhasil mendapatkan apa yang Anda inginkan."

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol tetapi hatinya berteriak, "Aku belum mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku kehilangan dia."

"Tempat ini telah banyak berubah dari yang kuingat," kata Sehun.

"Tentu saja," sahut Yixing, "Sejak engkau menemani Pangeran ke Istana Azzereath, engkau tidak pernah kembali walaupun untuk menengok kami. Sekarang engkau menjadi sombong. Karena tinggal di Istana yang mewah, engkau tidak mau kembali ke tempat yang terpencil ini."

"Aku juga ingin kembali sejak dulu tetapi aku harus menemani Pangeran," jawab Sehun, "Banyak yang harus diselesaikan sebelum kami bisa ke sini."

"Bukankah semua telah diselesaikan Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing keheranan.

"Engkau benar, Yixing," jawab Chanyeol, "Tetapi aku masih mempunyai banyak tugas."

"Tugas seorang raja selalu menumpuk," Sehun menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Aku melihat kehidupan kalian semakin membaik. Aku sudah melihat pondok-pondok kayu di sekitar rumahku."

"Kehidupan kami terus membaik sejak Hyunnie memberi kami mesin pintal dan sejak Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun memperbaiki kerajaan ini," jawab Jimin.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Penduduk Lasdorf yang dulu paling membenci Raja Kris, masih mengingat putri serigala itu. Bahkan, mereka selalu menyebutnya dengan gelarnya yang lengkap, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu. Pasti mereka akan semakin menyanjung Baekhyun bila mereka tahu Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu mereka adalah Hyunnie dan Hyunnie adalah Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu mereka.

"Sejak Anda meninggalkan kami, telah banyak perubahan yang terjadi di sini."

"Aku telah melihatnya, Taehyun. Aku senang kehidupan kalian menjadi lebih baik."

Pohon-pohon mulai menghijau. Dedaunan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang selama musim dingin. Beberapa tetes salju yang belum mencair di awal musim semi, tampak bersinar tertimpa sinar matahari.

Udara yang sejuk mengelilingi tempat ini. Kabut putih tipis menyelimuti hutan tetapi tidak menghalangi tiap orang untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik kabut itu.

Chanyeol melihat tenda-tenda lapuk yang dulu mengelilingi rumah peninggalan orang tuanya telah berkurang. Sebagai gantinya, telah muncul pondok-pondok kayu kecil. Asap dari pondok itu terus membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

Chanyeol merindukan saat-saat bersama Baekhyun di tempat ini. Walau mereka sering bertengkar, Chanyeol menyukai dan sangat menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya, "Mengapa kalian tidak turun gunung? Dulu kalian tinggal di sini untuk menghindari kekejaman Raja Kris. Sekarang Vandella telah membaik. Mengapa kalian tetap mengucilkan diri di sini?"

"Banyak di antara kami yang tinggal di sini selama bertahun-tahun bersama orang tua Anda. Banyak di antara kami yang lahir dan dibesarkan di tempat ini. Bagi kami, tempat ini adalah tanah air kami. Di sini tersimpan kenangan kami."

Di sini tersimpan pula kenangan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

"Apakah rumahku juga berubah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkannya.

"Sudah kukatakan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Mengapa kalian tidak percaya?"

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar suara itu. Suara itu…

"Biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

Chanyeol berlari ke belakang rumahnya.

Seorang gadis duduk di kursi. Tubuhnya terbalut gaun nila yang tebal. Selimut yang tebal menutupi kakinya. Ujung-ujung selimut seperti berlomba dengan ujung gaunnya. Rambutnya yang keemasan menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk pada sulaman di tangannya.

Tangannya dengan terampil menyulam. Beberapa gadis duduk di sekelilingnya dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat.

Seperti menyadari sedang diperhatikan, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol dan rombongannya. Dengan senyum manis, ia berkata, "Selamat siang."

"YANG MULIA PADUKA RATU BAEKHYUN!" pekik Jongin terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang di tempat itu terkejut.

"Hyunnie adalah…," kata Yixing tak percaya.

"Hyunnie adalah Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun," Jimin meneruskan dengan takjub.

"Dia…dia…Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun?" tanya Krystal tak percaya.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan suasana sekelilingnya. "Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu, Jongin?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Paduka. Kami semua baik-baik saja."

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

"Tentu, Paduka."

Yixing melihat pandangan Chanyeol terpaku pada Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kita pergi," katanya tiba-tiba, "Hyunnie… eh… Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun harus beristirahat. Sekarang sudah waktunya dia tidur."

Sehun segera menangkap maksud Yixing. "Ayo pergi," usirnya, "Banyak yang harus kita tunjukkan pada para Menteri ini. Mereka tentu ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan kita selama pemerintahan Raja Kris."

Para Menteri pun merasakan suasana di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, mereka segera pergi.

Sehun tahu Krystal takkan mau meninggalkan Chanyeol berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Ia segera menarik pergi wanita itu.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ia bertanya dengan suara dinginnya.

"Mengikuti nasehat dokter," jawab Baekhyun tenang, "Bagaimana pemerintahanmu?"

"Semua lancar seperti yang kaukatakan. Para Menteri menuruti semua kata-kataku."

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar melihat cara Chanyeol memandangnya. Matanya terlihat lega. Pria itu seperti telah kehilangan semua beban hidupnya.

Mereka membisu dan saling menatap.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kuat-kuat hingga gadis itu merasa dadanya sakit. "Engkau membuat dadaku sakit, Chanyeol."

"Engkau patut mendapatkannya setelah membuat seluruh Vandella khawatir terutama aku."

"Yixing akan marah bila lukaku terbuka kembali."

Teringat luka di dada gadis itu, Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya tetapi tidak melepaskan gadis itu. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Lukaku telah lama sembuh."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh curiga.

"Engkau tidak percaya?" tanya Baekhyun, "Engkau ingin melihatnya?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun memerah menyadari apa yang diucapkannya. Ia akan seperti gadis murahan bila membuka tubuhnya walau untuk menunjukkan lukanya yang telah sembuh.

"Engkau tidak boleh melihatnya," Baekhyun memperbaiki ucapannya, "Engkau harus mempercayaiku."

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat wajah yang memerah itu. "Mengapa tidak?" godanya.

"Karena itu tidak sopan," Baekhyun menjawab tegas.

"Tak kusangka kau masih mengerti adat, setan cilik."

"Kau!?" suara Baekhyun meninggi. "Apakah kau datang untuk mencari pertengkaran baru?"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin merusak masa-masa tenangku."

"Secara agama, aku adalah suamimu. Engkau ingat?"

Seketika Baekhyun murung.

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Engkau membuatku sangat cemas. Tidak pernah aku secemas ini dalam hidupku."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Engkau terluka ketika engkau pergi, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengingatkan. "Bagaimana engkau bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Dengan kereta," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol melihat bayang-bayang sekelompok orang di samping rumah. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu tempat yang paling aman untuk berbicara adalah di kamarku," bisik Chanyeol di telinga gadis itu.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Engkau tidur di tempat ini?"

"Yixing yang menyuruhku. Katanya, aku bisa semakin gawat kalau tidur di luar sana. Ia juga berkata engkau tidak akan marah karena istrimu tidur di sini."

Chanyeol menutup matanya. "Di sini tercium wangimu."

"Wangi?"

Chanyeol membaringkan diri di sisi Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh gadis itu merapat.

"Chanyeol…," protes Baekhyun terhenti oleh ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin seperti ini," Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah, "Aku selalu ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam dan mencium wangi tubuhmu yang segar."

Baekhyun diam membisu.

"Di Kamar Tidur Utama selalu tercium wangimu. Tiap kali aku berbaring di ranjang, aku selalu teringat padamu. Aku selalu mencemaskanmu, Baekhyun."

"Aku telah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak mencemaskanmu," Baekhyun mengulangi.

"Siapa yang tidak cemas ketika engkau pergi tiba-tiba dengan keadaan seperti itu!? Engkau pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Engkau menghilang bersama angin."

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Matanya bersinar tidak percaya.

"Aku memberitahu Jongin kalau aku akan pergi untuk memulihkan kesehatanku."

"Pantas saja," gumam Chanyeol. "Mengapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Semua orang bingung dan cemas ketika engkau pergi, tetapi Jongin tetap terlihat tenang. Ia sering menasehatiku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apa pun." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ia sudah tahu tetapi ia diam saja," geram Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Apakah ia tidak dapat melihat kecemasan rakyat? Kecemasanku!?"

"Ia tidak bersalah," bela Baekhyun, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut."

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalian bersekongkol untuk menipuku," Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Baekhyun, "Engkau membuatku hampir gila karena mencemaskan kesehatanmu."

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun. Dari gerakannya, suaranya terlihat ia merasa lega dan bahagia karena dapat memeluk Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku khawatir engkau tidak dapat bertahan dalam cuaca yang buruk ini. Kyungsoo mengatakan engkau pernah bersumpah akan kembali ke Marshwillow tak lama setelah engkau pergi ke Vandella. Ia mengira engkau kembali ke sana tetapi ia tidak menemukanmu. Penduduk mengatakan tidak pernah melihatmu sejak engkau meninggalkan tempat itu."

"Aku berencana untuk kembali ke Marshwillow."

"Kau gila!" pekik Chanyeol, "Apakah engkau tidak memikirkan kesehatanmu!? Saat itu engkau sekarat."

"Aku tahu kejamnya laut di musim gugur. Aku tahu aku tidak dapat bertahan bila memaksa kembali ke Marshwillow. Karena itu aku memutuskan pergi ke Lasdorf. Aku berencana memulihkan kesehatanku di sini. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Marshwillow."

"Apakah engkau tidak dapat berpikir lagi, gadis bodoh?" tanya Chanyeol heran, "Apakah engkau tidak tahu bagaimana kondisimu saat itu? Engkau tidak sanggup untuk berjalan selangkahpun. Aku melihatmu digendong Jongdae."

"Saat itu aku tidak sanggup, tetapi sekarang aku sanggup. Engkau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun beranjak bangkit.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun. "Saat ini aku ingin tahu bagaimana engkau bisa sampai ke sini dan tanpa seorangpun yang melihat kepergianmu. Engkau tidak tidur saat pelayan meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun, "Mereka memberiku obat tidur seperti pesan dokter. Obat tidur bisa membuatku tenang tetapi tidak selama yang diharapkan. Aku selalu terjaga di tengah malam. Malam itu aku segera berkemas dan meninggalkan Istana. Tidak seorangpun yang dapat melihatku karena aku pergi dengan mengenakan mantel hitam. Aku meninggalkan Istana melalui pintu belakang."

"Pintu belakang?"

"Azzereath mempunyai pintu belakang. Pintu itu selalu tertutup dan hanya digunakan pada keadaan darurat. Pintu itu tidak pernah dijaga oleh prajurit."

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana engkau bisa pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah itu aku menuju Perenolde. Di sana aku menyewa kereta kuda."

"Engkau sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan, Baekhyun. Engkau tahu tubuhmu lemah tetapi engkau memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke Perenolde," gumam Chanyeol, "Aku bersyukur jarak Azzereath dan Perenolde tidak jauh."

"Engkau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan sehingga aku tidak terlalu menyakiti dadaku."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Kereta kuda hanya bisa mengantarmu ke Thamasha. Bagaimana engkau ke tempat ini? Engkau…"

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku," Baekhyunmenjelaskan dengan lembut, "Aku meminta kusir mengantarku hingga di tepi hutan. Di sana, pasukanmu melihatku. Mereka melihat keadaanku dan segera membawaku ke sini."

Baekhyun tidak akan lupa bagaimana pasukan Chanyeol cepat-cepat mendatanginya ketika ia turun dari kereta dengan dipapah kusir kereta. Mereka tampak sangat cemas melihat tubuhnya yang limbung dan hampir jatuh. Tanpa banyak bertanya, seorang dari mereka menggendongnya membawanya ke Lasdorf. Sedangkan yang lain segera kembali untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur.

Semua wanita segera menyambut kedatangannya. Semua orang mencemaskan keadaannya yang sangat lemah.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya putih pucat dan tubuhnya demam.

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar Pangeran!" seru Yixing.

Beberapa wanita segera melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal yang hangat.

Beberapa wanita yang lain sibuk mengompres dahinya.

Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk membuka matanya. Ia memandang wajah-wajah cemas itu melalui celah kedua matanya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan suatu cairan yang pahit dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Baekhyun tidak melawan, ia meminumnya walau ia tidak menyukai rasanya yang sangat pahit.

Wanita itu membaringkannya kembali setelahnya. "Tidurlah. Besok engkau pasti merasa lebih baik."

Melalui celah matanya, Baekhyun memandang wajah Yixing lalu jatuh tertidur.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Yixing," kata Baekhyun, "Aku tidak tahu ia pandai meramu obat. Berkat obat-obatannya, lukaku sembuh dan kesehatanku membaik."

"Sejak dulu Yixing memang pandai meramu obat. Ia menjadi tabib di sini," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ia telah menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan tindakannya."

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap mencemaskanmu."

"Engkau mencemaskanku dari Krystal?" selidik Baekhyun. "Engkau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. Sejak aku tiba di sini, Yixing memperlakukanku dengan istimewa. Ia selalu menjagaku dari terutama Krystal. Setiap kali Krystal mendekatiku, ia segera mengusir wanita itu. Setiap saat ia selalu berada di sisiku untuk mencegah aku melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat lukaku semakin parah."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli teringat sikap Yixing yang melebihi Kyungsoo. "Ia hanya mengijinkan aku menyulam. Sepanjang musim dingin, ia mengurungku di kamar. Ia menghidupkan perapian dan memberiku baju yang sangat tebal. Ia menyelimutiku dengan selimut yang tebal pula. Setiap saat orang banyak berkumpul di kamarku dan membuat aku merasa kepanasan."

"Ia berusaha membuatmu selalu merasa hangat."

"Aku tahu," kata Baekhyun, "Setelah musim dingin selesai, tiap pagi ia membawaku ke bawah. Ia mengatakan udara pagi yang segar baik untuk paru-paruku. Ia sangat menjagaku. Berkat dia, lukaku benar-benar sembuh. Paru-paruku telah sembuh. Sekarang aku dalam masa pemulihan."

"Siapa yang menggendongmu?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Saat itu engkau tidak sanggup berjalan," Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun, "Aku sanggup berjalan tetapi aku tidak dapat berjalan jauh. Baru beberapa langkah, nafasku telah tersenggal-senggal."

"Siapa yang menggendongmu!?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan memaksa.

Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun dekat dengan pria lain. Ketika melihat Jongdae menggendong Baekhyun, ia tidak cemburu. Jongdae terlalu tua untuk Baekhyun, tetapi di sini?

"Taehyun yang menggendongku. Yixing menyuruhnya selalu membantuku untuk pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Selain Taehyun, Yixing tidak mengijinkan pria lain mendekatiku. Bagi Yixing, aku adalah istrimu dan ia menjagaku dari pria lain yang berusaha merebutku darimu."

Chanyeol lega mendengarnya. Ia merasa beruntung telah memilih Yixing sebagai penggiring wanita Baekhyun.

"Yixing mengatakan sekarang waktunya engkau tidur," Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Setiap hari pada saat ini, Yixing memberiku obat dan menyuruhku tidur."

"Di mana obatnya?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti permintaan pria itu, tetapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Yixing meletakkannya di meja kerjamu."

Chanyeol menuju meja itu kemudian kembali ke sisi Baekhyun dengan obat di tangannya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk lalu menyuapkan obat itu. Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun sebelum meletakkan gelas di meja kerja.

Baekhyun kebingungan melihat sikap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbaring di sisi Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Chanyeol!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikan protes Baekhyun dengan ciuman lembutnya. "Tidurlah," katanya setengah berbisik.

Obat yang dibuat Yixing untuk Baekhyun, selalu membuat gadis itu mengantuk. Dalam waktu singkat ia telah jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun bahagia. Tangan-tangan kekar Chanyeol terasa terus melingkari tubuhnya. Dada pria itu terasa hangat dan membuatnya terasa sangat tenang. Baekhyun yakin ia bisa tidur lama dalam pelukan pria itu.

Ketika Taehyun memberitahu Chanyeol akan datang, Baekhyun tahu pria itu akan terkejut melihatnya. Tetapi, ia tidak menduga Chanyeol akan memeluknya seperti ini.

Sejak meninggalkan Istana, Baekhyun tidak berharap dapat bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan menemukan wanita lain yang akan dicintainya sepanjang hidupnya. Di Istana banyak berkeliaran wanita-wanita cantik. Tamu-tamu wanita yang cantik juga banyak.

Hidup Chanyeol di Azzereath dikelilingi oleh kemewahan dan wanita-wanita cantik. Pria itu akan cepat melupakannya dan pernikahan mereka yang aneh. Hingga kini Baekhyun sering bingung apakah ia sudah menjadi istri Chanyeol atau belum. Baekhyun tahu ia mencintai pria itu dan akan terus mencintai pria itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Setelah semua ini selesai, Baekhyun ingin kembali ke Marshwillow. Ia akan hidup di dekat ibunya dengan cintanya kepada Chanyeol dan rakyat Vandella. Dari jauh ia akan terus memperhatikan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seperti diguncang-guncang. Ia membuka matanya.

Chanyeol menunduk. "Engkau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun melihat ruangan sempit itu dengan kebingungan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terpekik kaget. "CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Engkau akan membawaku ke mana?"

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Istana."

"Aku tidak ingin kembali," kata Baekhyun tegas.

"Aku tahu engkau ingin ke Marshwillow," kata Chanyeol dingin, "Setelah engkau menipuku, apakah aku akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi? Kaupikir aku tidak tahu engkau sengaja bersembunyi di Lasdorf selama beberapa bulan agar tidak seorangpun yakin engkau kembali ke Marshwillow. Setelah aku memeriksa tempat itu, engkau akan segera ke sana dan hidup dengan tenang."

"Aku tidak menipumu, Chanyeol. Aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa!?" tukas Chanyeol ketus.

"Menjauhimu."

"Mengapa?" suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi lembut.

"Karena aku tahu engkau membenciku. Engkau tidak dapat melihatku tanpa kebencian walau hanya sedetik. Engkau tidak tahan melihatku."

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun.

"Matamu saat kita bertemu menunjukkan kebencianmu padaku. Saat melihatnya, aku tahu engkau tidak dapat memaafkanku. Engkau membenciku dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam," kata Baekhyun dengan sedih. "Engkau adalah burung rajawali yang selalu terbang bebas. Aku tidak ingin mengikatmu dengan kebencianmu kepadaku. Aku tahu bila aku pergi, engkau lebih mudah melupakan aku."

"Mengapa engkau tega meninggalkan rakyat Vandella dalam kecemasan? Apakah engkau tidak melihat kecemasan kami?"

Sering Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setiap hari, setiap saat Taehyun memberinya pertanyaan yang sama. Baekhyun selalu memberi jawaban yang sama,

"Aku melihatnya. Aku mengetahuinya dan aku merasakan kecemasan kalian. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa kembali pada kalian. Tugasku membenahi semua pemerintahan ayahku telah selesai. Aku telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memerintah Vandella. Aku tidak dapat melupakan kalian tetapi aku tidak dapat berada di sisi kalian selamanya. Aku tidak mempunyai masa depan tetapi kalian mempunyai masa depan yang panjang yang harus terus kuperjuangkan."

"Orang yang tepat?"

"Ya, engkaulah orang yang tepat untuk memerintah Vandella. Aku telah mengujimu dan engkau telah melewatinya."

Chanyeol keheranan. "Aku tidak pernah merasa diuji."

"Engkau tidak menyadarinya. Aku terus menghinamu bukan tanpa alasan. Saat itu aku marah tetapi aku juga sedang mengujimu. Aku senang engkau mendengarkan semua kata-kataku dan merubah dirimu. Saat itu aku tahu engkau akan menjadi raja yang baik untuk Vandella."

"Engkau luar biasa," seru Chanyeol kagum, "Engkau adalah gadis yang selalu membuatku terpesona."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Azzereath sebagai istriku dan tidak akan ada pria yang merebutmu dariku, gadisku yang mempesona."

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. "Apa tujuanmu kali ini?"

"Tujuan?" Chanyeol keheranan.

"Dulu engkau memaksaku menikah denganmu karena engkau ingin menggalang kekuatan. Saat itu aku setuju setelah kupikir pernikahanku denganmu akan membawa kedamaian bagi Vandella. Sekarang aku bukan Ratu Vandella lagi. Engkau juga telah menjadi Raja Vandella. Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini tetapi engkau memanfaatkan aku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Engkau membenciku. Jangan menikahiku atas dasar kebencian itu," mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, "Kembalikanlah aku ke Lasdorf dan biarkan aku hidup tenang."

"Aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri setelah engkau pergi," Chanyeol mencium mata yang basah itu dan membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini."

"Kupikir engkau mencintai Krystal."

"Gadis bodoh," kata Chanyeol lembut, "Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai wanita lain bila seluruh cintaku telah tercurah untukmu."

"Engkau dan Krystal dibesarkan bersama-sama di tempat ini. Sejak kecil kalian adalah teman."

"Tetapi Krystal tidak semenarik dirimu. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada engkau di dunia ini. Engkau adalah bintang yang selalu bersinar di hatiku. Lebih cantik dari siapa pun."

"Engkau adalah burung rajawali agungku yang gagah perkasa."

"Aku takkan terbang tanpamu. Aku ingin engkau selalu berada di sisiku. Aku telah menemukanmu dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu memelukmu agar engkau tidak bisa meninggalkanku lagi. Semeter pun aku tidak akan membiarkan."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Jangan terlalu yakin, Chanyeol. Aku yakin engkau tidak akan membiarkan aku ikut denganmu bila engkau sedang rapat."

"Engkau benar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan engkau menyibukkan diri dengan urusan pemerintahan dan aku akan selalu mengawasimu agar tidak meninggalkan Azzereath tanpa aku."

"Aku akan sangat bosan."

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan yang akan membuatmu senang."

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun tertarik.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku telah berkata aku akan membawamu kembali ke Azzereath sebagai istriku. Aku akan mengadakan pesta besar dan mengundang setiap orang agar mereka tahu bidadari ini adalah milikku, rajawali yang gagah perkasa."

"Engkau keterlaluan!"

"Aku akan memberimu banyak tugas yang harus kaujaga dan kaurawat tiap hari."

"Aku pasti akan selalu memperhatikan mereka. Aku pasti akan melupakanmu," goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap serius. "Kalau engkau lebih memperhatikan anak kita lebih daripada aku, aku akan sangat cemburu," katanya tajam.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. "Aku takkan meninggalkan burung rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa. Aku akan menjadi bintangmu yang selalu bersinar di hatimu," katanya berjanji.

Beberapa meter di belakang kereta kuda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jinwoo berkata,

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Beberapa saat lalu mereka seperti bertengkar sekarang mereka tertawa."

Merasa ditatap, Jongin berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Selama Ratu berada di Azzereath, aku sering bersamanya tetapi ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Raja Chanyeol hingga rapat itu."

"Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka, aku merasa mereka cocok," sahut Niel.

"Dari dulu mereka memang cocok. Banyak yang mengharapkan Ratu menikah dengan Raja Chanyeol, tetapi Ratu memberikan tahta pada Raja dan ia pergi."

"Menurutmu, mengapa Raja memaksa membawa Ratu sebelum Ratu bangun?"

"Aku tidak punya ide tentang itu."

"Apakah menurutmu Raja mencintai Ratu?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja, Jinwoo. Jangan lupa Ratu pernah tinggal di Lasdorf selama dua bulan. Ratu adalah gadis yang menarik, tak mungkin Raja tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Andai aku masih muda, aku juga akan jatuh cinta pada Ratu."

"Aku kagum pada Ratu. Menurutku, penduduk Lasdorf mengalami kemajuan seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Sehun, karena Ratu. Aku yakin Ratu yang mengatur semua pembangunan pondok-pondok itu."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," Jongin setuju, "Tidak ada yang dapat membuat perubahan besar secepat itu selain Paduka Ratu Baekhyun."

"Semua orang pasti terkejut dengan kembalinya Ratu."

"Pasti, Jinwoo," kata Jongin dan Niel bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan berisik!" desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merajuk. "Aku ingin duduk sendiri. Aku tidak ingin terus dipangku."

"Engkau tidak suka duduk di pangkuanku?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat engkau lelah."

"Walaupun lelah, aku suka memangkumu terus. Kalau engkau tidak kupangku, aku khawatir engkau kabur."

"Hatiku telah bersamamu, bagaimana aku bisa pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau engkau, aku yakin bisa, setan cilik."

Baekhyun memasang muka masam.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa tetapi ia menahannya. Ia berencana membuat semua orang di Azzereath terkejut dengan kemunculan Baekhyun.

Setelah membawa pulang Baekhyun, Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberi kabar apapun pada orang-orang di Istana maupun pada rakyat Vandella. Chanyeol melarang seorangpun mengatakan Baekhyun telah ditemukan.

"Ia suka memberi kejutan. Aku ingin kemunculannya ini mengejutkan seperti menghilangnya," kata Chanyeol pada setiap orang yang ikut bersamanya.

Kereta memasuki halaman Istana semakin dalam.

Seluruh penghuni Istana telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk untuk menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol turun kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke dalam kereta. "Kemarilah, sayang."

Semua memandang ingin tahu. Siapakah gadis yang dibawa kembali oleh Raja mereka?

Kyungsoo murung. Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol tetapi rupanya pria itu telah menemukan wanita lain. Menurutnya, Chanyeol akan menjadi pria yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan dapat membahagiakan Baekhyun.

Sepasang tangan putih terulur dari dalam kereta. Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat rambut keemasan yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Rambut kuning seemas dan secerah itu hanya dimiliki seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah…

Gadis itu memandangnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Baekhyun!" pekik semua orang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menjauhi kereta kuda.

"Kami senang sekali dapat melihat Anda, Paduka."

"Aku bukan Ratu kalian lagi," kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Bagi mereka, engkau adalah Ratu mereka dan terus akan menjadi Ratu mereka," kata Chanyeol dan ia berbisik dengan suara lembut, "Bagiku, engkau adalah Ratu yang selalu bersinar di hatiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria itu. Lalu ia meninggalkan pria itu dan mendekati orang-orang itu sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Mengapa engkau tidak menyambutku seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo? Mengapa kalian tidak menyambut kedatanganku?"

Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Baekhyun. "Anda membuat saya khawatir, Paduka."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat. Matanya seperti mengingatkannya pada kesalahannya. Baekhyun memberikan senyum tak bersalah pada pria itu.

"Anda pergi ke mana saja, Paduka? Saya mencari Anda di Marshwillow tetapi Anda tidak ada di sana. Sebenarnya Anda ke mana?"

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana, Kyungsoo."

"Di mana Anda menemukan Ratu, Paduka?"

"Aku menemukannya di Lasdorf. Ia sangat pintar. Bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak mungkin kupikirkan. Lalu setelah kita telah memeriksa Marshwillow, ia akan pergi ke sana."

"Aku tidak begitu!" bantah Baekhyun, "Aku ke Lasdorf karena aku ingin memulihkan kesehatanku. Aku yakin udara di sana dapat mempercepat kesembuhan paru-paruku."

"Mengakulah," desak Chanyeol, "Engkau ke sana karena ingin bersembunyi."

Baekhyun melepaskan Kyungsoo dan mendekati Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam pria itu. "Kalau aku ingin bersembunyi, aku pasti telah berada di sana saat ini. Aku takkan berdiam diri di Lasdorf ketika tahu engkau akan datang," katanya tajam.

"Engkau sudah tahu?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Taehyun memberitahuku," jawab Baekhyun, "Ia selalu memberi kabar padaku atas apa yang terjadi di Vandella termasuk di sini."

"Jadi, engkau tahu kami mencemaskanmu?" Chanyeol berkata sinis.

"Sudah kukatakan aku mengetahuinya, engkau tidak mendengarkan dengan baik."

"Aku harus menghukummu atas itu," Chanyeol berjanji.

"Tidak akan bisa!" sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam tetapi Baekhyun tidak takut melihatnya.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah telah menimbulkan pertengkaran di antara dua orang itu. "Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud membuat Anda bertengkar."

Sehun tertawa geli. "Kau tidak bersalah, Kyungsoo. Mereka sering bertengkar. Ketika mereka tinggal di Lasdorf, setiap saat mereka bertengkar. Tanyalah mereka yang tinggal di Lasdorf kalau engkau tidak percaya."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya saya menjauhkan Paduka Ratu dari Paduka Raja," kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun menjauh. "Saya tidak ingin Paduka Ratu disakiti Paduka Raja."

Sehun tertawa semakin keras melihat wajah masam Chanyeol.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja selama perjalanan pulang?"

"Jangan cemas, Kyungsoo. Yixing telah memberiku bekal obat-obatan yang banyak. Ia pandai meramu obat. Ia juga yang merawatku selama aku tinggal di Lasdorf."

"Anda harus menceritakan pada saya semua yang telah terjadi."

"Tentu."

Sepanjang hari itu, Baekhyun harus menghadapi berbagai macam pertanyaan dari semua orang. Tanpa henti dan tanpa kenal lelah, ia menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya setelah pergi dari Istana Azzereath.

Semua orang ingin mengetahui cerita Baekhyun. Mereka mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun merasa lelah terus bercerita tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Baekhyun tahu ia telah membuat mereka semua cemas dan sudah seharusnya ia menceritakan semuanya agar mereka tidak cemas lagi.

Terlihat kelegaan yang luar biasa di mata mereka saat mereka memandang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa keberadaan Baekhyun menghidupkan kembali suasana Azzereath. Chanyeol tahu gadis bintangnya selalu menebarkan sinarnya yang memukau dan membuat orang tertarik.

"Malam ini engkau sangat cantik, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Untuk makan malam ini, ia mengenakan gaun sutranya yang paling indah. Ujung gaunnya yang berwarna merah muda dihiasi renda-renda putih dan modelnya sangat manis. Warnanya yang cerah membuatnya tampak semakin segar.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun. "Mereka tampak sangat senang melihatmu."

"Aku melihatnya."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku juga sangat senang dapat memelukmu seperti ini."

Baekhyun tidak melawan. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa lelah."

"Sepanjang hari ini engkau bercerita tanpa henti," Chanyeol mengingatkan, "Andai aku tidak membawamu pergi, saat ini engkau masih berada di Ruang Duduk."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli teringat wajah geram Chanyeol ketika pria itu memasuki Ruang Duduk. Tanpa banyak berbicara, Chanyeol membopongnya dan membawanya ke Kamar Tidur Utama di mana telah pelayan-pelayan telah menanti kedatangannya.

"Mengapa engkau menyuruhku tidur di Kamar Tidur Utama?" tanya Baekhyun, "Kamar itu adalah kamar Raja Vandella. Sekarang engkaulah Raja Vandella, bukan aku."

"Hingga hari ini rakyat menganggapmu sebagai Ratu mereka."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Mereka juga menghormatimu sebagai Raja mereka."

"Tetapi aku merasa mereka lebih mencintaimu daripada aku."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Chanyeol," hibur Baekhyun, "Mereka mencintaimu."

"Mereka juga mencintaimu. Tetapi cinta mereka tidak sebesar cintaku padamu," bisik Chanyeol, "Tidak ada yang boleh mencintaimu melebihi cintaku padamu. Tidak boleh ada yang kaucintai melebihi cintamu padaku."

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun.

"Aku memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu, Chanyeol, rajawaliku yang gagah perkasa."

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Kali ini ia mencium gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya panas. Darahnya seperti mendidih. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti terbang ke tempat yang sangat tinggi. Tangan-tangan kekar yang melingkar tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya yang membara.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa heran.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya yang satu menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dan tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat-erat. "Aku ingin terus mencium dan memelukmu tetapi aku harus bersabar hingga engkau menjadi istriku," katanya.

"Bukankah aku telah menjadi istrimu?"

"Di Lasdorf, kita telah diresmikan menjadi suami istri oleh Pastor. Aku ingin dunia tahu engkau adalah istriku. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang dulu seharusnya kulakukan. Aku akan mengadakan pesta besar dan mengundang banyak orang. Semakin banyak orang yang datang, semakin banyak yang tahu engkau adalah milikku."

Baekhyun mengulangi janji yang pernah diucapkannya pada Chanyeol, "Aku takkan meninggalkan burung rajawali agungku yang gagah perkasa. Aku akan menjadi bintangmu yang selalu bersinar di hatimu. Selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN~~~~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So,** gimana pendapat kamu tentang ceritanya?

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **whey.K , enoanggraeni250712,  
Baeks06, baekidora, ByunJaehyunee, parkbaexh614, parkbaekhyun276, exindira, Chanbaekhunlove, yousee, ohbyunpark, nne, cara mengatasi, ChanBMine, erry-shi, yoogeurt, gentaca, byunbaek92, Kurniaa286, Dazzlingcloud, Dhararere, Mrkxy, phantom.d'esprit, princebaechan, parkyeolliecy61, babyce, azurradeva, yeollo, avriloh16(Thankyouu, btw, chapternya udh abis mba^^), ShinHaein61, lyd88.  
**

Makasih buat yang rela-relain baca dan yang terus review dari chapter 1 hihi^^

emang pendek tapi kelar kan?

jan minta sequel:vvv

BYEEEEE

 **Byunnerate**


End file.
